Naruto the Supreme King of Little Garden
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: This story took place in the world of Mondaiji tachi where Naruto and 8th campione along with his familiar the sarcastic yet very loyal vixen Kurama was pulled towards the the little Garden along with the other three problem children, to save the no name community.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji Tachi nor Campione.**

**Story Start:**

It was early summer.

Sakamaki Izayoi was enjoying the sweet fragrance of early summer at the riverbank. Admiring the sun, he muttered to himself "Ah, found a dark spot. Maybe the sun really is entering a glacial period."

His motto was "The heavens did not create man above myself" and he seemed to prefer global warming to global cooling.

He had no inclination to go to school, so instead he tried to think of ways to play around at the riverbank while still wearing a uniform, but any he could think of would be embarrassing if seen by strangers. And if he were to be seen by someone he knew, they would end up pointing a finger at his back afterwards for sure.

"There's gotta be something fun going on."

Taking off his headphones, he heard the voices of a group of delinquents standing around wearing long coats with "Fighting Spirit" written on them. In the middle, there was a boy being beaten up by them, and forced to kneel and apologize.

"Hey, this is terrific, this guy is really crying. Disgusting, let's throw him into the river to get him clean."

"Then let's make him jump in butt naked, with both his hands and legs tied up!"

"Hiii...!"

The boy was trembling in a squatting position. Sakamaki Izayoi slowly sat up and started talking to the group that was still kicking and hitting the boy a few dozen meters away.

"Aaah, I'm bored. Really bored. If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I could make a living. Hey, dumb looking fools over there, how about you provide me some entertainment and I will reward you with a nice long-term vacation at the hospital."

"Come on, take off your clothes fast and jump into the river already!"

"Let's at least tie his hands together. As long as his legs are free, he won't die."

"Help me...Help me...Help me..."

There was no reaction to Sakamaki Izayoi's words. It was to be expected.

He didn't yell at them, and just spoke as if to someone right beside him. There was no way his words could have reached them; they just got carried away by the wind instead. Because of the beating he'd taken, the boy's face was quite unsightly. He was covered in dirt, tears, and nasal fluids.

"..."

Sakamaki Izayoi stood up without saying a word.

He picked up a few palm sized stones from the ground, then started throwing them while yelling, "Let me in on the fun too!"

The impact of the stone blew away the whole riverside. That's not a figure of speech. There's no need for rectification.

Exactly as described, the stone flew at the stupidly high speed of the Third Cosmic Velocity, and with a thunderous roar and huge cloud of dust, blew away the delinquents, the boy, and the riverside alike.

"Arghh!"

"It-It's Sakamaki Izayoi! Everyone, run for it!"

"He-Help..."

"I'll keep 'em coming!"

The stones continued to fly, accompanied by resounding laughter, and left craters upon impact, just like a bombardment would. Both the delinquents and the bullied boy ran away, terrified.

And just to be clear, Sakamaki Izayoi didn't throw those stones to save that boy.

"Crush the strong, crush the weak" was also one of his mottos.

"Haha! Pathetic, pathetic! Is 'Fighting Spirit' only on the back of your coats?"

Sakamaki Izayoi was holding his stomach and laughing as he watched them run away. He kept rolling about with laughter and stamping his feet on the ground.

The only sound remaining in the area was the sound of his laughter. There was no one else around, and so when Izayoi stopped laughing the area became quiet.

There was no sign of anyone else near the riverbank. Boys and girls his age are probably having lunch in school right around this time.

Sakamaki Izayoi stood up silently.

"...Boring."

He said, expressing his deepest feelings. He only found the scene of the delinquents and the boy running away ironic; he did not get any real enjoyment out of it. He laughed loudly, but it was just for show. It was far from real fun. Sakamaki Izayoi let his feelings of emptiness go with a deep sigh, and turned his back on the riverside.

"...Hm?"

Woosh. At the same time he started to move, a strong sideways wind started blowing. A sealed letter was dancing in the wind and - after following a very unnatural trajectory - it delivered itself into Izayoi's bag, like a thread through the eye of a needle.

"...What the hell was that?"

He took out the mysterious letter.

The recipient's name was written neatly on the envelope: "To Sakamaki Izayoi-dono."

* * *

><p>The garden was noisy from the loud chirping of cicadas.<p>

"Enough of this. Silence!" Kudou Asuka yelled towards the garden.

And suddenly there was silence.

The crowd of cicadas stopped chirping all at the same time, as if they had rehearsed it beforehand. It seems the words of the Kudou family's Ojou-sama were more important to them than their courting activities.

Without even finding this odd, she continued strutting through the well maintained mansion's corridors at a fast pace. She wondered why, even though this place belonged to one of the five biggest conglomerates in Japan, it didn't have air conditioning in the hallways.

She stormed into her room, wiping the glistening sweat off of her hair. She made sure to lock the door and then threw herself on the bed, which caused it to shake from the momentum. But it seems that she wasn't satisfied with just that, and she bounced one more time.

"So my relatives are having a meeting about the dismantling of the conglomerate? I did not expect that they would call me to the farthest corner of Japan for such a reason."

To put an end to a meeting that had been going on for months already, she was dragged before the Head of the family. The family Head was already bedridden, but his authoritative voice was still widely feared and respected.

She was speechless when the relatives came to her pleading "Please, do something about him!", asking a girl, barely 15 years old, to resolve the situation.

The still dumbstruck Kudou Asuka traveled to the family Head's mansion and said to him only one short sentence.

"Stop complaining and cooperate with the dismantling of the conglomerate!"

"Understood."

He agreed without even a single complaint. It didn't even take 10 seconds. It couldn't even be called a meeting anymore at that point.

Without waiting to see if it really led to a real conclusion, she immediately turned around and left the mansion. Even the relatives who were expecting this outcome could not help but doubt their eyes and ears.

As the relatives would put it, everything that the Kudou family's Ojou-sama says will happen without fail. It's not like there is a law or rule about it - anything she says will simply happen, just like that. They claim it to be a powerful suggestion, hypnotism, or even brainwashing, but she didn't agree with any of them. She just says what she thinks out loud.

No one can go against the flow of the current society, so there was no choice but to dismantle the conglomerate. She tried reassuring herself with these thoughts.

"...Ludicrous, even against that Ojii-sama, this is all it took. It is laughable, really."

She grasped the bed sheet tightly, lying face down. That was what really bothered her. Relationships where the only answer you hear is "Yes" are plain and without substance. To put it simply, she could only build meaningless relationships, and Kudou Asuka was tired of those meaningless relationships.

"...It is hot. What is it with this humidity?"

This dress is the greatest problem of all, should I just leave the hair ribbon and change the rest?

Asuka's eyes wandered around the room, suddenly fixating on a suspicious sealed envelope that was left on the desk.

The following was written on the envelope: "To Kudou Asuka-dono."

"...?"

Asuka tilted her head.

She immediately glanced at all the possible entrances, the door, the window, and the secret emergency escape route, but they were all locked and none of them showed any signs of entry. At that moment, someone knocked on the door, and a maid's voice could be heard.

"Asuka Ojou-sama, I brought some refreshments-"

"You there, did someone enter my room while I was gone?"

"? Only Ojou-sama has the key to this room, therefore no one could have entered."

"Right...that is true. It is fine. You can leave now."

The maid bowed politely and then left the room. Kudou Asuka rechecked all the possible entrances, but none of them appeared to have been used. Which meant that it should have been impossible to leave that envelope in this room.

"...Fufu. I do not know who you are, but a 'sealed room letter' instead of a 'sealed room murder'... I like your style."

She even forgot about the blazing heat, and for the first time in a very long time, a smile appeared on her face. She joyfully broke the seal on the envelope.

* * *

><p>The autumn rains had ceased and the momiji leaves had started falling. Kasukabe Yō was making preparations in her room to go sightseeing before the falling leaves lost their color. She was preparing to put her kimono on, when a calico cat ran to her feet.<p>

_"So-Something very strange happened Yō-ojou-chan! A letter addressed to you fell from the sky!"_

"...From the sky?"

For your information, the cat was just a regular cat. The one special in some way was not the cat, but Kasukabe Yō. The calico cat pushed the letter into her hands while trying to climb up to her shoulders.

_"Don't misunderstand, Ojou! I am not kidding at all! This letter really fell from the sky!"_

The calico cat sounded like he was making excuses, so she gently patted his head and lifted him up while showing a slight smile.

"I believe you. You're telling the truth." She said smiling gently.

Her tone was calm and soothing. The cat calmed down for a moment, but then became very interested in the contents of the envelope, so he started looking pleadingly at her.

_"Ojou, please open it already, I will lose all my fur from anticipation."_

"After I get back."

Kasukabe Yō then put the cat and the letter down and continued putting her kimono on. But the curious cat could not leave it at that. Once again he tried to climb up her clothes with his claws open, saying, _"Ojou~! Let's read it now~ ! Don't bother with this kimono now, after this-"_

Ripp! The unpleasant sound of fabric tearing could be heard. She looked down fearing what she might see, and in fact on the side of the kimono all the way down was a long tear.

"..."

_"O-Ojou...!"_

Kasukabe Yō was just standing there struck with grief. It was a scarlet, long-sleeved kimono, with momiji leaves as decoration. This one was her favorite. This kimono was a seasonal wear, so if she can't wear it this time around, she wouldn't be able to till next year. By the looks of the tear, it would take quite some time before it's repaired.

...It's a real shame. She didn't know how to express it.

_"O-Ojou...I was-I was just...!"_

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Can't do anything about it now." She let out a sigh and smiled somewhat bitterly at the calico cat.

Kasukabe Yō then changed back to her normal clothing, a sleeveless jacket and shorts. Then she took off her hairpin, and broke the seal on the letter brought by the calico cat.

_"What is it?"_

"..."

After breaking the seal on the envelope that fell from the sky, she stared at the letter for a long time. The curious cat climbed up her shoulders and started reading the contents.

* * *

><p>A blond haired man was overlooking the city while standing atop of one of the tallest building in Tokyo, this man was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as the world call him the 8th Campione, he had shoulder length blonde hair with two bangs framing his side, with eyes as clear as the blue sky, but the odd thing about him was the three whisker like marks he had on each cheek, he was wearing a standard black dress pants with matching black shoes, he was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt with yellow tie and black vest with matching black suit with yellow trims, standing beside's him was a blood red fox with nine tails but the thing that always caught others attention wasn't his nine tails but his size, the fox is as big as a wolf.<p>

"Arggg, I'm so boreeed." Naruto drawled out with a sigh, while the nine tail fox sigh, she knew what the blonde was feeling, since she too was really bored, nothing really interesting was happening at the moment, the last time that they had fun was when Naruto fought and gain the authority of Hera, well considering that Naruto already had a lot of authorities it still didn't hurt to have more, and the fact that the authority gave him the ability to summon a giant green dragon Heraneion if she remember correctly, Heraneion was a divine beast that Naruto took from Doni, one of Naruto's self proclaimed rivals.

"Suck it up Naruto, there is really nothing much we can do, unless you want to go and fight that Doni brat again." Kurama retorted with a sigh.

"But Kuramaa~~ It's winter~~ we should be enjoying ourselves~~" Naruto whined, he wasn't in the mood to fight the idiot Doni, he want to fight someone or something anything other than Doni, he was getting tired of kicking the shit out of the idiot, seriously after losing seven times against Naruto, he would have learn not to fight him, but the idiot found it to be a challenge, rather than giving up he keep on pursuing Naruto as if he was his long lost lover.

Kurama sighed in irritation even in this world, Naruto was still an idiot, well not much, the brat can be mature whenever he wanted, but still the childishness was still there but she wouldn't trade him for the world, she was just about to make a witty retort when something happened, Naruto's posture seem to straighten and his shoulder tensed a bit, Kurama narrowed her eyes when she spotted a tear through space, before a letter pop up.

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before they nod together, picking up the letter, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw that the letter was addressed to him.

_To Uzumaki Naruto_

Seriously if this is a trap then whoever sent it failed miserably, with nothing to lose, Naruto opened the letter.

* * *

><p><em>"Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our <em>_**Little Garden**__"_

* * *

><p>"Wha-?"<p>

"Kya-!"

The scenery changed before their eyes without any transition. Suddenly, they found themselves 4000 meters up in the air. Even while suffering from the pressure of falling, they all had similar thoughts about the situation and said mostly the same words.

"Where the hell is this?!"

An entirely foreign scenery unfolded before their eyes. At the horizon, a steep fall could be seen presenting an abrupt ending to the world. Under them was an unknown fully covered city, so huge it confused their sense of scale.

The world before their eyes was an entirely different world.

**Workshop Number: 360, Residential Area, Outer Gate Number: 2105380, Little Garden.**

"Did the summoning go well, Kuro Usagi?"

"It seems so, Jin-bocchan."

Answered Kuro Usagi shrugging her shoulders in a jestful manner. She had rabbit ears and looked around 15-16 years old. The small boy next to her let out a sigh. He was wearing a large robe, which was very unfitting for his small stature.

Kuro Usagi, who was wearing a suggestive mini skirt and garter stockings on her beautiful legs, touched her index finger to her lips, and assumed a cutesy pose and added,

"Well, we will have to wait and see how it turns out. Nothing good comes from being pessimistic. We just have to emphasize how fun this place looks on the surface. It would be easiest to confess on the first meeting that "_Our Community is on the brink of total destruction!_" but that will only cause them to be wary about joining us," explained Kuro Usagi flinging her arms about in the process.

The reluctant boy listened, with quickly changing facial expressions, but in the end he nodded in approval.

"Sorry to leave everything to you, but can I ask you to pick them up?"

"Leave it to me!"

Kuro Usagi suddenly jumped out of the chair.

When she touched the workshop's door, the young boy spoke to her with concern in his voice.

"Will their arrival...save our community...I wonder?"

"Who knows...but the Host promised one thing," she said while quickly turning to face him again, sending her skirt aflutter as she smiled at him mischievously, "The Gifts they possess are of the highest class in humanity!"

* * *

><p>Naruto and Kurama was utterly dumbfounded, here they just read something very outrageous, wondering what kind of idiot would sent an outrageous letter to them, Naruto was about to make a witty comment when suddenly an all inclusive, brilliant white light flooded their vision and the two immediately shut their eyes together. The very next instant, they knew the sensation of flight and when he opened his eyes he found to his surprise three other teens about his age right beside him mid air. The wind whipped around their bodies violently and Naruto quickly changed his term of flight with free-falling as he saw a number of tightly packed clouds coming up to meet them.<p>

Bursting through the fluffy white masses, the four youths let out a collective gasp of amazement as the landscape met their eyes.

Beneath them was a forest that stretched off back behind them far, far into the distance, yet Naruto could clearly see it, hey one of the perks of being a Campione with unmatched power like him is having a great eye sight. In front of them though were the most peculiar formations of houses he had ever seen.

An immeasurably long wall separated the forest from what looked like an uncountable number of tent like buildings. Each one was a perfect circle with a domed covering, the things almost looking like a mammoth, earth-green circus tent. While varying slightly in size from one to another, these things reached out to the horizon in an uncountable number to meet up with what had to be the biggest mountain that reminded him of Mount Fuji. Clouds milled around the base of it while the main body of it rose what looked like hundreds of kilometers into the air. Naruto almost mistake if for a volcano, but instead of lava spewing from the tip of it was a radiant beam of light that shot up into the sky and disappeared into space.

Realizing that they were still falling, Naruto turned to to Kurama.

"Kurama! Where are we!?this isn't funny!" Naruto shouted while the other three looked towards him, Kurama turned to him before her eyebrows twitched dangerously.

"Idiot! I also don't know what is happening here!" Kurama shouted back, while the other three eyes bugged out in shock at hearing the fox spoke, but the other one not so much considering she can hold a conversation with an animal.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and immediately grabbed both of the girls since that kind of height will kill them and make their bodies explode the moment they hit the ground, he slung the girl with long brown hair on his shoulder eliciting a small squeak of protest, while he was holding the girl with short brown hair with a cat on her arms on his other arm, he righted himself in the air so that the impact wouldn't hurt the two girls.

At several intervals during the fall, Naruto felt himself passing through a whisper of something. Whatever it was, each time he hit one, his falling speed dropped a lot.

Several meters up from the ground, their speed had slowed to the point where landing would have been safe even if he wasn't a campione. The flight ended mere seconds later and two splashes filled the air.

In Izayoi and Kurama's case, they cannon balled right in and was underwater in no time at all.

In Naruto's case, the cause of the splash was from his shoes sinking about a foot into the water before his chakra could properly distribute his weight. After that, his feet were pushed out of the water and he soon found himself skidding across the lake's surface like a water skier using whatever energy was left from the fall.

As Naruto and the two girls slid toward the shore, the remaining energy from the fall slowly wore away and the twin wake trails left by his shoes became smaller and smaller. A few meters away from the beach, they had finally slowed enough that Naruto could pick up his feet and lightly jog the remaining distance without stumbling.

Once on the beach, the girl with long hair quickly broke free and stumbled away with shaky steps while the girl hugging the cat let Naruto set her down gently on the sand.

"Oi… Kurama are you alright?" Said Naruto with a gentle tone that the two girls found very beautiful and calming, and yet very commanding, they were shock to hear the authority in his voice it sounded divine.

"The hell am I!? You didn't catch me and now my fur is wet." Said Kurama thoroughly annoyed for being wet, before she looked towards the other three while Naruto was silently looking around for any trace of the one who summoned them. He was about to speak when the girl with long brown hair beat him into it.

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!"

"Same here, dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot. It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least." Retorted the other blonde.

"...But if they did that then you wouldn't be able to move, could you?" the girl with the long brown hair logically reasoned.

"No problem for me." The other blonde replied while crossing his arms.

"I see. Quite selfish of you." the girl deadpanned before she whirled around. "And you!" she pointed at Naruto. "Because I am kind, I will overlook your actions this time around, but I would appreciate if you refrain from manhandling me in the future."

"Noted." Naruto spoke.

"Hey princess, shouldn't you show some gratitude that he managed to keep you dry?" Kurama retorted while she shook her fur dry.

"First of all, do not address me that way. My name is Kudou Asuka you over grown fox. Pay attention to that from now on. Next, you. With the cat. Your name is?"

Kuram growled before she calmed down when Naruto rubbed her ears.

The girl with the cat that had been silently approaching the man that had caught her earlier froze in place. "You Kasukabe," she finally said before turning to Naruto. "Excuse me, I wanted to say thank you for catching me."

"No thanks needed, You-san," Naruto said with a small smile.

"Must you be so informal?" Asuka demanded, referring to Naruto's immediate use of the other girl's first name.

"It's okay," You said.

"If Kasukabe-san says that it is alright, then I shall drop the matter," Asuka said with a sigh.

"Kudou-san may as well," You added hugging the calico cat.

"I am uncomfortable referring to you so informally, so I shall continue calling you Kasukabe-san for now. Let us get along from now on, Kasukabe-san."

"Likewise."

Asuka nodded before whirling on one of the blond boys. "Moving on. You the one wearing a suit. Your name?"

Naruto pointed at himself, while Kurama growled in irritation, it seems that this girl didn't quite know her place, did she even realize who she was talking to? Hey Kurama might be arguing or teasing Naruto a lot and loved to make sarcastic retorts, but she still knew her place.

"Yes, you," Asuka boredly affirmed.

Before Naruto could speak Kurama beat him to it.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The eight Campione the supreme ruler of Japan so I would watch your mouth girl." Kurama growled out.

Asuka blink along with the other two completely taken aback by her words, wondering what the talking overgrown fox meant.

"Campione? Supreme Ruler?" You muttered with a confuse expression.

"Hmp!" Asuka ignored the fox before she turned and pointed at the next boy. "Next, You uncivilized brute. You do have a name, right?"

"Wow, I'm honored that the princess chose to speak to a lowly commoner like me. I'm just as the appearance suggests uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic, all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama." Izayoi sarcastically said, his eyes narrow and an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I see. If you give me Handling Instructions I will think about it, Izayoi-kun." Asuka said without a care not being affected in the least by his threat.

"Haha, are you serious? I will make one, so be prepared for it, Ojou-sama." Izayoi replied with a boisterous laugh not deterred one bit by the lady's sharp tongue.

Watching the antics from the shadows of a large bush, Kuro Usagi couldn't help but sweat drop ' Uwaaah… all of them look like problem children, but the blonde with a fox look important.'

Well, she summoned them, but... she really can't imagine them working together. She let out a melancholic sigh.

Izayoi started getting irritated.

"So, It's all dandy that we got summoned, but why isn't there anyone around? In this situation shouldn't there be someone explaining about that 'Little Garden' that was written in that invitation?"

"Indeed. Without any explanation, there is not much meaning to leaving this place."

"...I doubt that being overly calm in this situation is for the best either."

'_Honestly!_', Kuro Usagi retorted silently.

If they would panic a bit more it would be easier to just jump out, but if they're this calm and collected, it's hard to find the appropriate timing for it.

'_Well, no use thinking about it more than this. I just have to make up my mind before the situation gets even more awkward._'

Hearing each of them express their dissatisfaction, Kuro Usagi almost got cold feet, but she persevered.

All of a sudden Izayoi took a deep breath and while exhaling said.

"I guess there is no other choice than to ask that one lurking over there."

In the shadows, Kuro Usagi's heart jumped as if grabbed by someone. Their eyes all gathered around Kuro Usagi's hiding place.

"Oh, you noticed too?"

Naruto sighed he was starting to get tired of their childishness, yes he was childish but seriously they should learn how to limit themselves, so with a dramatic sigh Naruto started to gather magic in his hand, with a soft wave of his hand a gale of sharp wind soar towards Kuro Usagi's location which split the tree's apart.

"Uwaahh~!" Kuro Usagi jump out of her hiding place in shock while staring at the tree's in horror, while the other three merely raised an eyebrow, though Izayoi couldn't help but grin, seeing that this Naruto person might be a challenge for him.

"Wh-what was that!? Are you trying to skewer Kuro Usagi!?" Kuro Usagi yelled dramatically while staring at Naruto in horror, while said blonde merely tilted his head towards her.

Kurama snort "Hmp! It is your own fault girly, you summon us here, yet you didn't even welcome us, how rude, do you even know what common courtesy means, and yet you dare summon his highness here!." Was her witty retort.

Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears lowered in embarrassment and shame, while the other three raised an eyebrow with one thought running their heads. 'His highness?'

Kurama sighed seeing the embarrassed look that marred the rabbit face, but her eyes started to twinkle when she saw the rabbit ears Kuro Usagi posses, something the Kuro Usagi noticed which made her pale, turning to Naruto Kurama jumped up and down.

"Can I eat her! I promise I'll be good!" Kurama shouted while jumping up and down, while from the corner Izayoi laugh boisterously.

Kuro Usagi blanched before she waved her hands up and down "No! you can't eat Kuro Usagi!" she shouted while horror marring her face.

Off to the side Asuka was starting to get irritated by their childish bickering, having enough she spoke.

"That's enough!" she commanded which made them all shut up and turned towards her.

"Ohhh?" Izayoi smirked when he felt some force that came from her, while Kurama narrowed her eyes.

"I had enough of your childish bickering! You! Explain to us where we are and why you summoned us!"

Kuro Usagi coughed into her hands and was about to start explaining but her words came to an abrupt end when she bumped into the final person in the group. Before Kuro Usagi realized it, Kasukabe had firmly grasped the base of one of her ears.

"Ei," You called out as she tugged as hard as she could.

"Iyaaaaah!" Kuro Usagi cried out.

"Wa-Wait a second! If it's only touching I would let you do it without a word, but I didn't think you would try to pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears off on our first meeting! What are you thinking!?" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock and pain.

"Sating my curiosity." Kasukabe You stated way too calmly.

"You can't do everything you please!" Kuro Usagi yelled.

"Ooh, these rabbit ears are real?" Izayoi asked as he took hold of the other ear and pulled on it as well.

"...Well then, me as well." Asuka commented as You stepped aside to give her a try. She gave her own experimental tug.

"Wa-Wait a momen-" Kuro Usagi said in panic but was cut off when Izayoi and Asuka pulled each ear in separate directions at the same time. Her loud shriek afterwards could be heard from a long distance away.

* * *

><p>"…Un-Unbelievable. To think it would take a whole hour for you to start listening to me... This must be how it feels to be the teacher of a class full of problem children." Kuro Usagi moaned while holding her ears in pain.<p>

She was aware that someone was standing behind her when her hands were being forcibly but gently pried off. Before Kuro Usagi could protest, a soothing feeling started to permeate her scalp and the pain and soreness started to fade away.

"What?" Kuro Usagi whispered. Healing? Looking behind her she saw the other blonde, Naruto was his name if she remember correctly, the one who seems to came from a higher society.

Naruto smiled at her before he spoke apologetically "Please forgive their rudeness, it's just not every day for us to see someone with rabbit ears and rabbit tails so it was bit surprising."

After the pain had dull away, Naruto took a step back and started walking to stand besides Kurama, while the other three was looking at him, seeing him standing on water, then controlling wind and now healing, it was surprising.

Naruto turned to Kuro Usagi before he grin, "Well you can start explaining now." The others nodded alongside Naruto.

Tears of gratitude nearly formed as Kuro Usagi heard that, after all of that trouble, the other children had finally settled down and were willing to listen. "I will start explaining then! I will start right now!" she enthusiastically cried out. "Welcome to the world of Little Garden. We summoned you to grant you the privilege of taking part in the Gift Games, in which only those with Gifts of their own can participate." Kuro Usagi announced with a wide sweep of her hands.

"Gift games?"

"Indeed! You probably noticed, but none of you are ordinary humans. Those extraordinary abilities you possess are blessings that you have received from various deities, demons, spirits, and stars. Gift Games are events for those with Gifts to compete against one another. And lastly, Little Garden is a world, that was created solely for the purpose of those powerful Gift bearers to enjoy and reside in," Kuro Usagi explained as she looked at everyone in the group.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard this. Many of his abilities came from the Heretic Gods and divine beast that ne slay and some of them are real god-like being. Does that mean that he possessed a gift as well? His eyes wandered to the others. Did they also receive a gift from the gods? What kind?

Asuka held her hand up to indicate she had questions. "I will start with basic questions if that is acceptable. First of all, who is this 'we' that you mentioned?"

"Yes! In order to thrive, Gift bearers summoned from another world must join one of the many Communities of Little Garden." Kuro Usagi answered.

"No way," Asuka immediately declined the offer.

"You must join one!" Kuro Usagi repeated cheerfully, suggesting that this wasn't an option. "Moreover, the winner of a Gift Game gets the prize provided by the Host. It's a really simple system."

"Who is the Host?" This time You was the one that asked a question.

Kuro Usagi promptly turned to face the cat-holding girl. "They could be all manner of individuals."

She held up a finger, "For example, there are Games held by deities with too much free time, for the express purpose of testing mortals."

A second finger joined the first, "And then there are ones that are self-organized by various Communities so they can demonstrate their superiority."

Kuro Usagi took a few steps, spun around, and continued. "As a distinguishing feature, the former usually does not restrict who can participate. But as to be expected from deities, those games can be brutal and extremely difficult, with no guarantee of survival. However, the rewards are exceptional! It depends on the Host, but there is a chance you will be able to obtain a new Gift. As for the latter, you need to provide something to use as a Chip in exchange for the right to participate. The rule is, if all the participants are defeated, all the Chips will belong to the Host Community."

"The latter is quite crude," Asuka airily commented before inquiring, "What can be used as a Chip?"

"Chips can also be a great variety of things. Money and goods, land, rights, honor, people... And it is possible to bet the Gifts themselves. If you obtain a new talent from someone, it becomes feasible to take part in even higher level Gift Games."

If the excitement in her jabbering was any indication, Kuro Usagi should be bouncing off the walls by now. But her energy suddenly took on a sinister tone as her voice dropped a little and a dark shadow formed underneath her charming smile. "Be warned, however, if you lose a Gift Game with your Gift on the line you will also lose your ability."

Her smile could be taken as a provocation, so Asuka asked the next question in a similar tone. "I see. Then it is alright if I ask one last question?"

"By all means, by all means" Kuro Usagi amicably replied, the serious moment gone as if it were never there.

"How can someone start the Game itself?" Asuka asked. Upon hearing the question, the other three newcomers leaned in. They too were interested in how to start a game. Izayoi especially since this may be his chance to face really strong opponents.

"If we exclude the Games between Communities, then all you have to do is sign up before the registration deadline of each Gift Game. Shopping districts and shops organize small scale Gift Games, which you can participate in if you please."

Asuka raised an eyebrow after hearing Kuro Usagi's words. "Then is it correct to think of Gift Games as the law itself in this world?"

"Oh?" Kuro Usagi was surprised at the question. She gave it a moment thought before replying. "Fufufu. You are quite quick on the uptake. But I'm afraid that is only 80% correct, and 20% mistaken. Theft and robbery are prohibited in our world too and exchange of goods via currency is present also. Crimes committed by the use of Gifts are preposterous! Those criminals will be punished thoroughly! However, the essence of Gift Games are just the opposite! Therefore, the winning party will attain everything. It is possible to take the merchandise without payment if you are able to clear the winning conditions set by the shop for instance."

"That doesn't sound very civilized," Asuka said with a frown.

"You are quite right, but the Host bears all the responsibilities regarding its own Gift Games. In other words those cowards who don't want their possessions taken should not even partake in such events." By now, it seemed like Kuro Usagi had finished explaining the basics.

With that, she pulled out a sealed envelope. "Now then, since it was me who requested your summoning to this world, I have a duty to answer all questions you might have regarding the world of Little Garden. However, it would take too much time right now to explain everything, and as ally candidates, we cannot avoid exposing you to the outside world for long. So if it's alright with you, we could continue this conversation at our Community."

"Wait a minute! I haven't asked any questions yet." Izayoi who was listening until now, stood up, raising his powerful voice.

"...What question would it be? About the rules? About the game itself?" Kuro Usagi warily asked. She had noticed that his careless smile had disappeared, so she had to be prepared for anything.

"That doesn't matter. I couldn't care less about that, Kuro Usagi. Even if we make you recite all the rules, nothing would change. It's a revolutionary's job to change the rules of the world, not a player's. The only thing I want to ask you… is about the letter that we got." Izayoi took his eyes off of Kuro Usagi, as he looked around. His eyes roamed past the other three to rest on the city covered by an enormous shroud.

He only asked one thing with a glance that looked down on everything. "Is this world... fun?"

"..."

The others stopped to listen. In the letter that they had received, it was written as such: "Cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions, your whole world, and come to our Little Garden." The most important question right now for the three was whether or not there is a fitting compensation for their sacrifices.

Off to the side, Naruto was fine with it either way. He had no attachments left in the other world. Even if it wasn't fun, a different change of scenery may help temporarily stave off the dull moments that had been plaguing him for many years now. And maybe he might just enjoy his new life here.

"...YES! Gift Game is a devil's game for those who transcended the limits of humanity. The world of Little Garden is much more fun than other worlds, I personally guarantee it!" Kuro Usagi said with a nod and a smile.

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other before they nodded, it seems things will get more interesting from now on.

**And Done!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji Tachi nor Campione.**

**Story Start:**

A group of children were playing around in front of the stairs leading to the interior of Little Garden.

"Jin, Jin, Jin! Why isn't Kuro Usa-neechan back already?"

"We already waited 2 hours in vain! I'm tired of this..."

The group of friends all started voicing their dissatisfaction, so Jin said with a slightly bitter smile: "...Looks like it. All of you can go home now. I will wait for our new allies here."

Jin Russell, the boy with unique characteristics curly hair and an oversized robe instructed the children gathering around him to go ahead and return home.

"Then we'll go home. It's tough being a leader, but still do your best Jin!"

"If it's alright to go back, then tell us sooner! My legs are like a wooden stick!"

"I'm hungry. Is it alright to eat dinner without waiting for you?"

The children started making their way home with a cheerful noise.

"Yeah. But don't stay up late even if we don't come back in time!" Jin sat down on the stone stairway. As a way to pass his free time now that he was alone, he directed his gaze absent-mindedly to the people passing through the gate. 'I heard the countries created outside Little Garden became more active recently, but since this Peribed Avenue faces the Edge of the World there is not much going on...'

In Little Garden, the term Country was commonly used to speak about extremely large communities. There is a clearly defined Edge of the World for the world of Little Garden, but they say that in the size of the surface area, it rivals a sun. There is no way that much natural resource and abundant land would be left undeveloped. The talented gather people and create a country, but at the same time there are many of those who do not possess any talent that start living outside the veiled city of Little Garden.

Races like Dragon-kind, Demon-kind, Mythical Beasts and Spirits all have large-scale settlements outside the walls of Little Garden. People with Gifts can gain strength in these cities outside Little Garden, then use those newly gained powers to once again participate in Gift Games inside of Little Garden.

'If the people from the other worlds turn out to be useless, we may have to leave Little Garden and find a place to live on the outside' Jin placed all his hopes and expectations on those new allies.

Because a powerless Community cannot organize Gift Games as a Host and can't participate and win in others either. Declined to a state where it can't even support itself. That means a Community's demise.

Currently, for certain reasons, Jin's Community except for Kuro Usagi was only comprised of children below his age. Leaving behind the land they lived on since they were born and setting out for an aimless journey was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Jin-bocchan! I've brought new people!" Jin raised his head. Kuro Usagi was approaching with two young ladies and a boy. Quickly standing up, Jin made his way over to greet the four of them.

"Welcome back Kuro Usagi. Are those three…"

"Yes indeed! These four..." Kuro Usagi turned her head around suddenly, and then promptly froze on the spot. "Eh? What? Wasn't there another one? A gentleman with fairly evil looking eyes, very bad mouth and an 'I'm a problem child' aura emanating from his whole body."

"Ah, Izayoi-kun?" Asuka suggested.

"He said 'I'm gonna take a look at the end of the world. Be right back!' and ran away in that direction." The direction that she was pointing to was a steep cliffside about 4000m up in the air.

Naruto and Kurama both nodded in agreement.

Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road, Kuro Usagi started questioning them with ruffled up ears. "Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Because he said, 'Don't stop me.'" Asuka retorted.

Naruto and Kurama both nodded in agreement once again, though Kuro Usagi was sure that she'd seen the fox lips twitch up a bit.

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it!?" Kuro Usagi yelled at her.

"Because he said, 'Don't tell Kuro Usagi about this'" Asuka casually batted back.

"It's a lie. It must be a lie. You just thought it would be too bothersome, please tell Kuro Usagi that it was a lie?" Kuro Usagi pleaded.

""Un."" All three newcomers agreed. It was a lie.

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees at that. She had called it, but being right did not make her any happier. She was really envious of her past self from a few hours ago, when she was still enthusiastic about the new talents' arrival. To think that all of them would turn out to be such problem children, there must be a limit to such harassment.

While Kuro Usagi lamented, Jin had turned pale upon hearing the news. "Thi-This is terrible! At the Edge of the World there are many Mythical Beasts roaming around freely for the sake of Gift Games."

"Mythical Beasts?" Asuka asked while tilting her head to the right. Naruto and You both raised an eyebrow after hearing that information, though Kurama seems to get excited at that tid bit of information.

"Ye-Yes. This term is used for beasts that possess Gifts, in particular near the Edge of the World there are some with powerful Gifts. Once you meet them it's over, no human can hope to oppose them!" Jin said hysterically.

"Oh, that is a shame. Is it Game Over for him already?" Asuka said without care or concern.

"Game Over before even starting a game? ... Witty." You bluntly stated.

"Poor kid, he must have been eaten right by now." Kurama commented while shaking her head from side to side.

"This is no time to be joking around!" Jin was desperately trying to press the seriousness of the situation, but the two of them only shrugged their shoulders after getting scolded. Having seen enough already, Naruto decided to intervene.

"He'll be fine."

"But…"

"If you're really that concerned, then I'll go look for him. But the way I see it, he seem pretty resilient guy so even if he's in a bad spot he'll still come out fine."

Unfortunately, that remark was not enough to satisfy everyone.

Kuro Usagi stood up with a long sigh. "Haa, How unfortunate. Your confidence is misplaced. Kuro Usagi can guarantee with a hundred percent certainty that the dangers at the edge of the world are much much greater than what you have encountered before."

Kuro Usagi turned around to face the direction that Izayoi had disappeared in, her hair beginning to glow with power. "Jin-bocchan, please go on ahead with the others while Kuro Usagi brings back the problem child."

"I got it. Please be careful, Kuro Usagi," the young Community Leader said with a nod.

"Ohohohoho. This child wants to make a fool of Kuro Usagi, does he? Not only will I catch that problem child, I will make him painfully regret the fact that he looked down on me, the one called the [Highborn of Little Garden]," she muttered angrily as the air surrounding her seemed to rumble, an aura of rage building up around her. When her hair flared red, she shot upward with an incredible leap, the crater left behind marked her departure spot.

Right before she disappeared from view, the following message was faintly heard: "We will be back soon. Please enjoy yourselves and start exploring what Little Garden has to offer."

Off to the side, Naruto also seemed to be a tad annoyed. "What's up with this kids, tsk, oh well not like I'm one to talk." he mumbled.

"Hey," he called out, getting the others' attention. The two girls and the young boy along with the fox turned to him

"Jin, right?" The boy nodded before Naruto spoke once again this time addressing towards his companion.

"Kurama, go with them I'll be right back."

"Got it."

Jin was about to protest when Naruto was suddenly engulf by green light making them took a tentative step back, when the light died down everyone's eyes grew wide while Kurama merely smirk.

Because right in front of them might not be the biggest but one of the most majestic dragon they had even seen, with wings spread wide open and its two horn stood proudly, a dragon the size of two story house was there nuzzling it's face in the blondes hands.

"Wh-what is that! A dragon!? How!" Jin Russell screamed out in shock, sure he knew that dragon exists in little garden, but to he never heard of someone who can summon a dragon, so it's normal for him and his companion to stare in disbelief at Naruto who had already situated himself on top of said dragon.

Kurama snorted "Hmp, it's one of his abilities, I keep on telling you people earlier, but nooo, did you listen, Naruto is not just an ordinary person! Hah! He is the supreme ruler of Japan, A campione! A being who transcended."

The other three widened their eyes.

"A supreme ruler? You mean he is a king!?" Asuka asked disbelief lacing her voice, while You merely look at them though if you look deeply in her eyes you can see that she was also curious.

"B-but it doesn't explain how'd he summon a dragon!" Jin reasoned while the other two nodded since that still didn't make sense, they shielded their face when the dragon suddenly flew making dust blew towards them.

Kurama snorted once again "It's one of his authorities he gained, it's a perk of being a campione."

"You keep saying that word! What is a campione really?" Asuka asked clearly annoyed at not understanding anything this overgrown fox is saying.

Kurama sighed in irritation, "A Campione is a human who had slain a Heretic God, and stolen their Divine Authorities, attributes, qualities, or weapons of gods, heroes, demons and monsters which made them invincible to humans, they are dubbed as the demon kings, or as mortals called them the supreme kings, and My lord is one of them, he is one if not the strongest out of the other seven." Kurama finished with a smirk while the other three was stunned and staring wide eyed at where Naruto used to be.

"Yo-you mean he was that powerful? Ho-how many gods did he slain to be so strong? And how strong is he really?" Jin Russell stuttered out while the other two merely kept quiet still stunned but obviously curious as the way they look at Kurama as if demanding for answers, pfft as if they could demand anything from her.

Kurama shook her head before she spoke "I cannot tell you how many God's he had slain because that would be tellin." The others sighed in disappointment but that change to hope when Kurama spoke once again "But I could tell you how powerful he is."

"How powerful he is then." Asuka asked while starting to get annoyed at the fox for delaying it.

Kurama smirked, oh she would love to see their face when they hear how powerful Naruto really is. "Naruto is powerful, very powerful, in fact he is so powerful that he could destroy this world ten times over." Kurama smirked turned to a grin when she saw their face twisted into shock and their eyes almost pop out of their sockets, while Jin Russell looks like constipated.

"N-no way… that powerful, how can we tell that you are not pulling our legs." Asuka asked, but she knew that Kurama was serious, they could clearly see it in her eyes.

"It is up to you if you are going to believe me, if not, then suit yourself, whatever helps you sleep at night." Kurama spoke with a huff before she turned to Jin.

"Soo? Are you just going to stand there, or you are going to show us around?"

"E-ehh, ah, yes. I am Jin Russell, the leader of this Community. I only recently became 11 years old and am still very inexperienced, but let's get along from now on. Your names are?" Jin introduced himself before he timidly gestured to them.

"I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kurama introduce herself while she brushed her tails at her fur elegantly.

"I am Kudou Asuka, and the one holding the cat is," Asuka said while pointing at You.

"Kasukabe You." You introduced herself politely. After introducing themselves Jin, Asuka and You bowed in turn, while Kurama merely nod, hey she might be civil towards them but it doesn't mean that she likes then, she just doesn't want her master to be displeased at her.

"Then let us proceed inside Little Garden. Let me see... How about we have a talk over a light meal?" Asuka took Jin's hand and started passing through the Outer Gate with a cheerful smile.

The five of them, Jin, Kurama, Asuka, You and the calico cat arrived on the other side underneath the veil after passing through a passageway made of stone.

In that moment, the five of them were engulfed in radiant light. They saw enormous buildings as far the eye could see and the veil covering the city.

"O-Ojou! Even though we should've entered a shrouded city, we can see the sun!" the calico cat cried out in amazement.

"...Seems like it. But we didn't see into Little Garden from the outside," You replied gently to her friend.

"Impressive." Kurama commented, seriously, it might be a bit old but still very impressive.

From high up in the air they could not see the streets and buildings below the cover of the city. Nonetheless now the sun is apparent on the sky of the city. Looking at the city with buildings reaching for the sky, they tilted their head in confusion.

"The shroud covering Little Garden becomes see-through from the inside. It was originally placed there for the protection of species that can't take sunlight directly." Jin explained.

While gazing at the blue sky, Asuka raised an eyebrow and remarked with an ironic tone. "That is a very interesting story. Could vampires be living in this city?"

"Well... they do." Jin answered solemnly as if remembering something or rather someone.

"...I see..." Asuka put on a mixed expression. She didn't know what kind of lives those real vampires led, but to have them living in the same city with everyone?

The calico cat slid down from You's arms and started admiring the view of the Fountain Plaza. "Still though... The air really feels different here than in other human settlements I know. It's as clear as the air deep in the mountains after the morning fog clears up. Look! That sculpture in the fountain is really well made! If Ojou's father could see it, he would be delighted for sure." The calico cat stated in sheer amazement.

"Yeah, I agree." You quietly murmured.

"Oh, did you say something?" Asuka inquired.

"...Nothing." You replied with a tone very different from the gentle way she spoke with the calico cat.

Asuka didn't pursue her strange behavior any further, rather she turned her gaze towards the crowded Fountain Plaza. Near the fountain there were a number of elegant and stylish sidewalk cafes.

"Is there one that you recommend?" Asuka tilt her head to look at Jin.

"I-I'm sorry. I left the arrangements to Kuro Usagi...please choose any one you like." Jin anxiously said.

"That is quite generous of you," Asuka cheerfully said, needing no further instructions.

They ended up sitting at a cafe bearing the flag of 'Six Scars'. From inside the shop, a cat-eared young girl quickly appeared to take their orders. "Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Let me see...two black tea and a cup of green tea. As for a light meal...this... and that." Asuka ordered.

"And a nekomanma!" the calico cat piped up.

"Yes yes. So three tea sets and a nekomanma."

"I wanted a rabbit stake, and an oolong tea." Kurama merely gave her a side glance.

"U-understood."

"Hm...?" Asuka and Jin tilted their heads in confusion. But the one who was even more surprised was Kasukabe You. With eyes like she was experiencing something beyond belief, she asked the waitress. "You can understand what calico cat is saying?"

"Of course I do, I belong to the feline race. This gentleman has very charming fur for his age, so I'll give you a bit of an extra service." The waitress said with a coquettish smile towards the calico cat.

"Your ears are pretty and you have a nicely bent tail, Nee-chan. The next chance I get, I will come again for a bite." The cat meowed in praise.

"Oh mister, you're such a sweet talker" The cat-eared young girl affectionately said as she returned to the shop, her tail swaying back and forth on the way.

After watching her go back inside the shop, You started to pat the calico cat with a happy smile. "...Little Garden is an amazing place, isn't it calico cat? There is someone else who can understand what you say other than me."

"I'm happy for you, Ojou." The calico cat happily stated.

"Wai-Wait a second. Perhaps…are you able to converse with cats?" Asuka asked with an unusually flustered voice.

You gave a slight nod in response.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Kurama retorted while Asuka glared at the fox, she was starting to get irritated towards the sarcastic overgrown fox, while Kurama suddenly felt insulted.

Jin was also fascinated and started asking questions. "Can you also communicate with other species, not just cats?"

"Yes. If it's alive, then I can speak with it." You calmly answered.

"That sounds wonderful. Then you can even talk with those wild birds flying around?" asked the curious Jin.

"Yes, I probably ... can. The only birds that I normally speak with are sparrows, herons, and cuckoos...but I spoke with a penguin before so it should be no problem," You replied in the same tone as one would remark about the weather.

"Penguin!?" Asuka and Jin excitedly called out, interrupting You while Kurama raised an eyebrow wondering what's so surprising about that. Both of them were surprised by the same thing. There should be plenty of chances for one to meet wild birds, but to think she had the opportunity to talk to a penguin!

"U-Un. I met one at an Aquarium. I'm also friends with the dolphins there."

"Bu-But if it's really possible for you to talk with every kind of species, then it's a very reassuring Gift to have. Here in Little Garden, the gap in understanding with Mythical Beasts is very wide," Jin reasoned.

"Is that so?" You asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes. Some of the feline race and those who belong to a deity's household, like rabbits, are given an ability to communicate with other races, but Mythical Beasts are a whole independent species. It's common knowledge that if you are not of the same species or possess a suitable Gift, then it is very difficult to reach an understanding. Even Kuro Usagi who is the part of the household of Little Garden's Creator is not able to communicate with every species." Jin explained to them.

Faced with smiles from all around, You could only scratch her face nervously as she was unsure of how to respond.

In contrast, "I see...Kasukabe-san has a wonderful ability, I am a bit jealous." Asuka whispered with a melancholic voice and expression.

You and Asuka had only met for the first time a few hours ago, but You could already tell that Asuka's current expression was not normal.

"Kudou-san-" You started to say.

"Just call me Asuka. Nice to meet you once again," the referenced girl interrupted.

"Ah, ok. What kind of ability do you have, Asuka?"

"Mine? My power is ... well, just terrible. Because-"

"Oyaa? Isn't it the leader of that insignificant 'John Doe' Community from the East Block, Jin-kun himself. Kuro Usagi isn't here to babysit you today?" A disrespectful voice called out before Asuka could finish.

Standing behind Jin was a strange man, over 2 meters tall and dressed in a colorful tuxedo. It was really unfortunate, but that strange man was someone Jin was familiar with.

"Our Community is called 'No Name', Galdo Gasper from 'Fores Garo'." Jin replied with a frown on his face.

"Shut up you nameless. I heard you summoned new talents. It's shocking how you were able to keep your Community together in such a hideous state with its pride lost along with its Name and Emblem... Don't you think so, ladies?" The bulky man named Galdo dressed in a colorful tuxedo, boldly sat down on the free chair at their table.

Asuka and You smiled at him from courtesy, but at the same time they responded to his rude manner with a cold attitude.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to sit among us, would you care to introduce yourself before you start a conversation, as etiquette dictates." Asuka stated with a cold voice.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm affiliated with a Community called '666 Beasts' that resides in the Upper Echelons of Little Garden." Galdo replied proudly and arrogantly.

"A disorderly mob," Jin retorted.

"I'm the leader of - Hey, wait a minute! What disorderly mob, you brat!" After hearing Jin's remark, Galdo raised his voice, and at the same time his face changed greatly. His mouth ripped open till the base of his ears, and predator like fangs and wide open eyes were directed at Jin with intense hate. "Watch your mouth, kid. I'm known as a gentleman, but there are things even I can't pretend not to hear."

"In your times as the guardian of the forest, you would have taken a proper attitude towards us. Now you only look like a beast that lays waste to this neighborhood of Outer Gate number 2105380." Jin retorted calmly.

"Ha-, you are no different from a ghost clinging to the glorious past yourself. Do you even understand what kind of situation your Community is in?"

"There. Wait just a moment." Asuka raised her hand to interrupt the bickering two. "I do not understand the situation, but I clearly see that you two are on bad terms with each other. I would like to ask a few questions with that in mind." Asuka sent an icy stare. However the target of her gaze was not Galdo Gasper, but- "Ne, Jin-kun. Would you like to explain to us what Galdo-san might mean by pointing out our Community's current situation?"

"Tha-That is..." Jin was at a loss for words. That time, he realized he made a huge mistake. This was something that he and Kuro Usagi had wanted to hide until later.

Asuka did not miss his troubled expression, and pressed for answers. "You introduced yourself as the leader of this Community. In that case, like Kuro Usagi, it should be your duty to explain to your newly summoned comrades what Communities are. Am I mistaken?" Her asking voice was quiet, but her questions were assaulting Jin like a sharp knife.

Watching this scene, Galdo Gasper returned his beast-like face to its human form, then he said in a subdued tone and smile with hidden meaning. "Lady, it's just as you said. Explaining the rules of the world of Little Garden to newly summoned comrades is his natural duty. But of course he doesn't want to. If you allow me, the leader of 'Fores Garo', I will objectively explain the importance of Communities and the situation of the Community 'No Name', this brat I mean Jin Russell is leading."

Asuka once again looked at Jin with a suspicious expression. He was still sitting there with his eyes cast down in silence. "Might as well," she finally said. "Please do so."

"I certainly will. Firstly, Community is a general term, used for organizations founded by a number of individuals. Its form is different among different species. Humans use words as Family, Organization and Country in reference to them while Mythical Beasts call it [Horde]." Galdo started.

"I know that much." Asuka replied with a nod.

"Yes, just making sure. For a Community to be active within Little Garden it needs to have a [Name] and an [Emblem]. Particularly important is the [Emblem] that is used to indicate the territory of a Community. This shop has a large flag too, floating up there. That one is also that." Galdo pointed out the flag depicting the emblem of 'Six Scars' hanging from the roof of the sidewalk cafe. "That emblem, made up of six scar marks, indicates that this shop is within the territory of the Community that manages it. If you wish to expand your Community, then you can bet that [Emblem] against another Community in a [Gift Game] you both agreed to. In fact, I expanded my Community using this exact method." Galdo Gasper boastingly points to his [Emblem] engraved on his colorful tuxedo.

His emblem was made with a tiger stripe pattern. You and Asuka looking around the plaza saw stores and buildings decorated with the same pattern.

"If that pattern indicates the territory of a Community... Then is it correct to assume you are almost entirely in control of this neighborhood?" Asuka questioned.

"Indeed. Sadly the headquarters of the Community managing this shop is situated in the South Block so we can't make a move, but the rest of the active mid-class Communities around Outer Gate number 2105380 are all under my rule. Whatever is left is roughly summarized as either belonging to communities with headquarters in different Blocks or higher Levels, or belong to communities that aren't even worth the effort to take over," Galdo viciously laughed.

Jin was still grasping his robe tightly with eyes cast down, while Kurama silently feasted on her rabbit steak, though you could clearly see her paying attention if the way her ears twitches is any indication.

"Now that you understand the basics, we will cover the problems with your Community, Ladies. To tell the truth ... the Community you now belong to was the greatest Community in this East Block up until a few years ago," Galdo stated while sneering at Jin.

"Hoh, how unexpected." Asuka commented as You listened carefully.

"Even though the leader was different then. It seems he was an excellent man, much superior to this Jin-kun now. Their scores with Gift Games were the best among humanity, they were the most powerful Community here in the East Block, they say."

After that Galdo suddenly started speaking in a bored tone. Since he possessed the greatest Community now, this story must have been of no concern to him at all. "In this Little Garden that is divided into West, East, North and South Blocks, beside the East Block he had deep relations with the core Communities of the North and South Block. Really, I'm telling the truth, ... Even though I detest Jin, that was really something. He earned the approval of the Mythical Beasts of the South and the Man-eating Monsters of the North, and even had connections with the Upper Echelons of Little Garden. He was so impressive I could almost even admire him... well, the previous leader anyway. The Community achieved grandeur unheard of among the Communities founded by humans, but ...! They caught the attention of someone you don't want to make an enemy of. In the end they were forced to participate in a Gift Game and were annihilated in a single night, by the worst calamity in this world of Little Garden that is governed by Gift Games."

"Calamity?" Asuka and You asked back in unison. It sounded very unreal that an organization that extensive could be destroyed by a simple natural disaster.

"This is not a metaphor, Ladies. They are the single biggest and worst disaster in Little Garden. ...The ones commonly called a Demon Lord"

Kurama's eyes glowed crimson while a twisted grin appear on her face, oh yess, she'll definitely enjoy her time her, no doubt about that.

[With Kuro Usagi ]

For over half an hour, Kuro Usagi had been chasing the problem child known as Izayoi Sakamaki. This was going at full speed while spurred on by the danger that the boy had most likely gotten into. It was actually kind of far, the distance from the landing zone at the lake to the edge of the world.

Her speed nearly doubled when she saw the enormous water pillars from a distance. They were so large that even if she still had a ways to go until the edge, it was almost as if she was standing next to them.

For a regular game, something like this would not occur. The sheer power needed was immeasurable.

Because of her haste, she soon found herself standing at the bank of an enormous river.

"Hm? Are you Kuro Usagi? What's up with the color of your hair?" a voice called out from behind her.

He…He was okay! However, after being pushed this far relief or happiness were the furthest things from her mind.

"Where did you disappear to!?" she rounded on him, intent on dishing out punishment for making her suffer like this.

"[To the Edge of the World], obviously. Hey now, there's no need to be so angry."

Now that she was facing him, Kuro Usagi looked him over carefully as she planned her angle of attack. Judging from the lack of wounds and his ever-present but annoying smile, he seemed unharmed. So she didn't have to hold back much physically if he pushed her even more. Something seemed different, however. He seemed even more drenched than the time he fell from the sky.

"However I have to say, you have some pretty fast legs. I was just playing around, but still. I didn't think you would catch up with me this soon." Izayoi casually said, interrupting her analysis and lightening her mood.

"Eh…? Hah! Of course! I am called the [Highborn of Little Garden] for a reason. For a distinguished noble such as I…" Kuro Usagi stopped there as a terrifying thought presented itself.

…she was fast. Very much so. At full speed, she could even outrun unicorns. And when spurred on by the fear of danger to one of her charges, she ran even faster than that to get here. And yet, it took her more than half an hour to catch up to him. Just how fast was he?

"Let's head back then," Kuro Usagi finally said. "This area is dangerous and the others are waiting." Left unsaid was a mental note to teach Izayoi a lesson once they made it back.

"Ah, sure," Izayoi said with an easygoing grin.

Before they could leave the area, a wall of water suddenly sprung up in front of them, blocking their path.

"Not yet…the test is not over yet you brat!"

'No. No, it can't be. It was peaceful and quiet.' Kuro Usagi cried out mentally. Whatever this is, it left already after having played around with Izayoi for a bit. It didn't come back. It didn't come back!

She didn't want to turn around, but some unnatural force seemed to force her and with a shaky turn of her head she saw it.

An enormous serpent, over ten meters tall. Did she miss seeing it? No! Impossible! It was more than ten meters tall! She wasn't blind!

"Oh? You're still good to go?" Izayoi turned back around. With a hand to his shoulder, he tilted his head this way and that, casually popping the bones in his neck once…twice.

As for Kuro Usagi, she was terrified. This was undoubtedly a Water God that ruled this area. It was a…

"S-S-Serpent God! A Serpent God! What did you do? How did you make him this angry, Izayoi-san?!"

Izayoi just stood there, looking up at the massive god with a grin "He started babbling something about 'Choose your trial' or something while looking down on me. So I told him 'instead of testing me, I'm going to test you instead.' As you can see, the result was well ... disappointing."

"You bastard... Don't get full of yourself, human! I won't be defeated by something like this!" The Serpent God howled in a high pitched voice and her eyes and fangs sparkled. Pillars of water erupted from the river, created by powerful currents of air.

Now that she had a second look at the surroundings, Kuro Usagi could only assume the numerous trees scattered around twisted and torn are the result of their battle. If someone was swallowed up by those currents it was over. A human body would no doubt be mercilessly torn into a thousand pieces.

"Izayoi-san! Stand back!" Kuro Usagi cried as she interposed herself between the raging Water God and Izayoi. Even if he was a troublemaker, she did have the responsibility to protect him.

With that, she started to run the calculations in her head. The best course of action to getting them out of this was definitely diplomacy. Kuro Usagi might be powerful, but even she acknowledged that she would not want to face a Water God directly.

Her racing thoughts stopped when something tightened around her wrist.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kuro Usagi, you are the one who needs to step back. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. Don't get in my way or else."

His tone was serious. Kuro Usagi found herself unable to respond. When he then gave her arm a sharp tug, she let herself be pulled aside so that he could step forward to face the Serpent God.

"Your words have spirit. Very well, in order to honor your courage, I have decided to crush you in one shot with my full power. However, if you somehow manage the impossible feat of surviving this blow I will recognize this as your victory."

"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided." Izayoi retorted.

Hearing those insolent words, both Kuro Usagi and the Serpent God were speechless.

"Phun, ... Those words will be your last!"

Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water.

There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent. The power that could call forth storms and even destroy whole environments. The power of the ones with the Gift of [Divinity]. The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body.

"Izayoi-san!" Kuro Usagi called out, but she was unable to get closer. He was a human. For a human to face a god really was impossible.

"...Haaa...Don't be cocky!"

It was a sudden occurrence. An attack exceeding the power of the storm. Izayoi inside the raging currents brushed aside the storm with one swipe of his hand. Instead of shattering his body to pieces, the powerful waves of water harmlessly passed by him as if he were a ghost.

"No way!?"

"Impossible!?"

A pair of voices cried out in shock upon seeing a feat that transcended the limits of human capabilities.

The Serpent God had let his guard down when he poured everything into this attack. An attack that was easily deflected.

For Izayoi, it was the perfect setup for a counterattack.

"Well ... You were pretty good," he declared after landing on the ground with a merciless laugh.

An explosive noise seemed to shatter the air, and the ground beneath his feet broke apart as he jumped. His leap brought him eye to eye with the Serpent God, and with a horrific punch, he hit the Serpent God so hard that its huge body flew upwards, then fell back into the river. The impact forced the water to overflow, flooding the surrounding forest.

"Shit. I got wet a lot today," Izayoi grumbled as he returned to the shore with an annoyed look on his face. "Kuro Usagi, you will at least pay for the cost of cleaning, right?" he called out.

Instead of responding, the rabbit girl's thoughts were on overdrive. It was impossible. This was really impossible. A human defeated one with the Gift of [Divinity] using only raw strength?

It was then that she remembered the words of the Host that provided the summoning. Whoever was summoned would undoubtedly bear some of the most powerful gifts of humanity.

She had dismissed it as only lip service.

But with this…if these children really did possess such powerful gifts, perhaps their community really did have a chance!

She was so lost in thought that…

"Oi? What's up with you? If you don't snap out of it, your body is mine."

She was in danger of being molested by Izayoi.

Thankfully, the ground chose that moment to shake as something large and heavy entered the area.

"Eh? Kyaaaa!" Kuro Usagi cried out upon seeing the intruder.

"Where'd you find the dragon?"

"Hmm, he's one of my divinities." Naruto said as he sat on the back of the dragon

"Ohh. Whatever doesn't matter. All I care about is…"

Izayoi leapt.

"…whether it can put up a fight!"

Izayoi was about to punch it when he suddenly jump back to evade a torrent of blue fire, if it is a normal dragon then Izayoi would be able to disposed of it without any problems, but unfortunately for him, the dragon that he decided to attack was not just a normal dragon, but a divine beast, which outmatched any divine being the little garden could dish out.

Izayoi was about to attack once again when a powerful force engulf them both, Kuro Usagi immediately dropped to her knees, while Izayoi started to sweat heavily, though he was still grinning.

"I suggest you don't do that again." Naruto spoke coldly while Izayoi merely smirk, thought before he could speak the pressure suddenly disappear as Naruto seen Kuro Usagi gasping for breath.

Sighing in relief Kuro Usagi stood up before she look towards Naruto.

"Kuro Usagi is curious at where you gotten the dragon Naruto-san?" Kuro Usagi asked him.

Naruto looked towards her with a raised eyebrow he spoke "It is one of my divinities, authority that I got from one of the gods I defeated."

Izayoi and Kuro Usagi already expected that Naruto might somehow defeated the beast to tame it, but they never expected him to defeat a god.

"B-but how! You only been here a few hours!? How did you manage to find a god!?"

"Who said that this world is the only one who have gods?" Naruto retorted back while Kuro Usagi grew stunned, before he looked towards the serpent god "more importantly what happened to that snake?"

"Izayoi-dono defeated it," Kuro Usagi helpfully answered.

"Is that so? Impressive," Naruto honestly answered, a bit curious about what happened. "Want go look for another one?" Naruto asked the animosity clearly forgotten.

"Yeah. Okay."

"Wait!"

The two turned

"Umm…it's time to return." The rabbit girl fidgeted, "It'd be rude to keep the others waiting."

"Rejected!" Izayoi answered immediately.

"What?!" Kuro Usagi cried out as the two left the clearing, the one running the other riding his dragon "Wait!"

She made to follow them before she stopped and looked at the unconscious Serpent God. "First…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"How about?" Naruto pointed at a large four-legged sheep-like creature with an oddly stupid expression on its face. It was big, maybe five meters tall, but it didn't look very strong.

Izayoi shot him an 'are you kidding look'

"I'm not," Naruto responded. When Izayoi's look remained unchanged, Naruto stood up. "Fine…I'll show you."

Moments later, he returned with an odd expression on his face.

"It ran," he dutifully reported to the one who saw everything.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, the moment it saw me and Heranion, it ran away.".

"Hey," Izayoi finally said. "Go chase it."

Naruto raise an eyebrow while looking down on him atop his dragon. "Heck no, that'd be embarrassing,"

"Chase it," Izayoi repeated.

"Make me," Naruto's eyes glow dangerously, while Heranion started glowing green.

"Oh? Gladly," Izayoi started to stand up.

That was when the sound of something large entered the clearing that they were hiding in.

"I finally found you!"

Actually, it was just Kuro Usagi, but she had broken through with enough noise to put a stampeding elephant to shame.

"How long will you make Kuro Usagi chase you?" the rabbit girl demanded.

"Chasing? It looks like you're going around digging up plants."

Next to him, Naruto snorted. The origin of their conclusion was easy to find. One merely needed to see the large plant, as tall as her, that the rabbit girl was hugging tightly.

"For your information, this is not just a plant. It's a sapling of a tree called a water tree. And I didn't dig it up. It's the reward from the Gift Game that Izayoi participated in."

"Hm?" Izayoi and Naruto looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"When you compete with a deity in a Gift Game, you normally choose from 3 basic methods. The most popular ones are Strength, Knowledge and Valour. When you choose a contest of strength usually a suitable opponent is prepared, but in this case you defeated the deity himself. This is the reward! Isn't it grand?" she explained before she started bouncing back and forth in a happy dance.

Izayoi quickly glanced at Naruto. It wasn't for confirmation or affirmation, but a check to see whether the other blond had noticed as well. The slight nod was easy to spot, before Naruto jumped down of his dragon, while said dragon merely flew away and disappeared in the clouds.

So he did notice. It confused him how that guy could be perceptive of some things while being ridiculously stupid in other situations, like that sheep incident.

"It's good that you like it so much, but I'd like to ask you something."

"Go ahead! I'll answer whatever questions you want!" Kuro Usagi carelessly answered.

"How generous. But for now, I only need this one. Kuro Usagi. You're hiding something. Aren't you?"

"Eh?" That snapped the bunny girl out of her happy daze. "What do you mean?" she stammered.

Neither replied, they only stared silently at her. Whatever playfulness or cheerfulness they had before Kuro Usagi appeared had left their expression.

"Wha-What is it Izayoi-dono? Naruto-san? You both have such scary expressions. Did I offend you two in some way? Is that why you asked such a dangerous question? " she paused, a tense expression on her face. "The…The sapling is yours, Izayoi-dono, Kuro Usagi was just holding it for you."

"I don't care about the tree. You can keep it."

"Eh…thank you…but…"

"Stop trying to hide it, Kuro Usagi. We know something is up. If you still refuse to answer, I will begin leading you with questions that I'm pretty certain that I know the answer to. I will start with asking why you had to summon us in the first place."

"That is…just as I said before. For you to enjoy and have fun while you are here…"

"Ah, that's right. At first I thought it was purely out of someone's goodwill. Or just a joke. Life was getting boring and the other two seemed like they had good reasons for coming since they didn't complain or decline your invitation. That leaves this guy. I don't know about him. I didn't care about the situation. However, now that I've been here for a while, Kuro Usagi somehow looks…desperate."

Despite not saying anything, the distress was clear on Kuro Usagi's face.

"So you continue to remain silent. Okay, how about the fact that I've been disregarding your requests. You've shouted a lot, but you haven't yet tried to physically punish me. Is there a reason that you're letting me go so easily? This is an isolated area, no one will know."

"…later…"

"Oh? Later she says? I look forward to it. However, I can see that we need to continue, so I guess my next question will be this: to us, this sapling is just a tree. There doesn't appear to be anything special to it, and yet you are very happy about it. What does it do?"

"…"

"Perhaps it provides water? It is after all, a sapling of a water tree. And as you know, most living creatures cannot survive without water for more than a few days. It is for this reason that most civilizations grow around bodies of water until they develop ways to move that water to dry areas. So if you cannot provide your own water, then I expect something serious has happened. That leads into my next question," he leaned in and his voice dropped to a harsh whisper, "how close is your Community to dying?"

"….!"

"I can see that that's not enough to make you talk. Then how about this? If we decided to join another community, will you let us go?"

"!"

"Oh? Nice reaction. Now then, I'm tired of asking leading questions so I will ask again. What are you hiding?

"…"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"…"

"…but I really will join a different Community then."

"Please wait…if I tell you…will you assist us?" Kuro Usagi asked as she looked down and to the side, one arm squeezing the other.

"He might," Izayoi said while pointing a thumb at the silent guy standing behind him. "As for me? Only if it's interesting." He laughed loudly at this, but one could easily see that his eyes were serious.

"…Understood. Then Kuro Usagi will attempt to explain our Community's terrible situation as interestingly as possible."

Whatever hoops she had to jump through, she would jump through. She was desperate, their community need all the help they could get.

"Our Community does not have a Name to call itself. Therefore when someone wants to address us, they refer to us with the 'No Name' pseudonym."

"Ho? What a clever name. Then?"

"Furthermore, we don't have an Emblem that represents the pride of our Community. This Emblem also fills the important role of indicating the territories of the Community."

"Uh huh. Then?"

"Beside the Name and Emblem, we don't have any of our core members anymore. To put it more bluntly, out of the 122 members only Jin-bocchan and Kuro Usagi possesses a Gift powerful enough to participate in Gift Games, the rest are all children under the age of 10!" She finished with a pained expression.

"Oh? Just children? Is Kuro Usagi's Community functioning as a nursery?"

"Where are their parents?" Naruto interrupted, breaking his silence to ask.

"All abducted. By the hands of the greatest calamity of Little Garden ... a Demon Lord." Kuro Usagi said with a pained expression while Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock.

"De...Demon Lord!?" Izayoi repeated before his eyes started to twinkle. "Demon Lord! What the hell, how cool is that!? Is there really someone in Little Garden who is called with that wonderful name?" Izayoi asked Kuro Usagi like he was a child who just noticed a new toy in a shop's window.

"We-Well ... Yes. But it's probably a little different from Izayoi-san's imagination." Kuro Usagi replied, a sweat drop forming.

"Really? But if he calls himself Demon Lord, then he must be powerful, diabolical, tough as hell scoundrel that no-one minds if I crush with all I have." Izayoi said excitedly.

"We-Well ... if you defeat one, you will probably receive a lot of gratitude from a lot of places. Depending on the conditions it may be possible to make one your subordinate after you defeated it." Kuro Usagi answered a bit freaked out at his sudden enthusiasm.

Naruto just listened, a hard expression on his face, though nobody notice that his eyes started glowing and his fingers started twitching.

"The Demon Lords are certain war deities that belong to a special privileged class in Little Garden who have the authority called Host Master. If someone is challenged by them to a Gift Game, it's over, no one can refuse. We were challenged to a Game by a Demon Lord with Host Master authority, forced to participate, and our Community ... was robbed of everything it needs to function as a proper Community."

This wasn't a figure of speech either. Kuro Usagi's Community was robbed of its status, prestige and even all its members. All that remained was ruined vacant land and the children. However Izayoi did not show any signs of sympathy, he only reshuffled his legs while sitting on top of the rock.

"Please… help us, Kuro Usagi and the community needs you two, please." She was starting to beg now, anymore and Naruto was sure that she will start kneeling in front of them.

"That is enough Kuro Usagi, I Naruto Uzumaki, promise you, not as a Campione, not as a ruler, not as a Demon Lord, but as a man promise you, that I will help you and make sure that your community doesn't get shut down." Naruto spoke softly while he put both his hands on Kuro Usagi's shoulder.

"Th-thank you." Kuro Usagi nodded with tear in her eyes while completely disregarding the Demon Lord part though Izayoi didn't as his eyes keep twinkling while looking at Naruto.

"Then count me in." Izayoi stated with an arrogant smirk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuro Usagi was humming a tuneless ditty as she led the way. The other two casually followed after her.

"This isn't the way back," Izayoi finally said.

"It isn't," the rabbit girl up ahead stopped and turned around before peering around the water tree sapling that she was carrying. "Have you seen it?" she added.

"?"

"You said that you wanted to see the [Edge of the World], correct? Have you seen it yet?"

"Of course not. That weakling snake was in the way," Izayoi announced.

"Weakling…snake," Kuro Usagi quietly repeated. What an arrogant way to refer to one with the Gift of [Divinity].

"But I get it now, you're taking us to see the [Edge of the World]," Izayoi concluded before adding, "However, weren't you pushing us to return as quickly as possible?"

"Now that I have secured your assistance, there is no need to hurry the process along."

"Then this is for me, right? Are you trying to bribe me to stay by satisfying my whims? That's no good Kuro Usagi, I'll become bored really quickly if you fulfill all of my requests."

"Ahahaha, you're thinking too much," the rabbit girl weakly laughed.

"..However, Kuro Usagi…"

"Hmm?"

"…Something bothers me about what you said earlier. Hurry the process along? So if we were still deciding, you would have forced us to sign a contract with fine print that would make things difficult for us to leave the Community?"

Rivulets of sweat poured down Kuro Usagi's face as she forced herself to remain silent.

"You know, all of a sudden I feel like taking back my acceptance and joining some other community."

"Nooooo!"

"Then let me grope your breast."

And that statement was met with a smack on his back courtesy of an annoyed demon overlord.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took them less than half-an-hour before they finally reached the Great Waterfall of Tritonis.

The waterfall of Tritonis was dyed crimson basking in the light of the sunset, the violent spraying of water created a myriad of rainbows. The elliptic looking mouth of the river continued on to the distance far away, the flowing water ran over the [Edge of the World] and fell down to the endless sky beneath.

Kuro Usagi explained while enduring the wind and the water spray falling from the cliffside. "So, how is it? This is the Great Waterfall of Tritonis, it's width is around 2800m. There probably wasn't a waterfall like this one in your world, right?"

"Aah. It's honestly amazing. So it's around two times the width of Niagara. What is it like below this [Edge of the World]? Is it carried by a huge turtle after all?" According to one of the first theories, the world is not spherical, instead it floats on water, on the back of a huge turtle. Izayoi was probably thinking about that.

While Kuro Usagi explained about the pillars known as [World Axes] that held Little Garden up, Naruto briefly remembered about the island carried by a giant turtle where he fought against Melqart, he had stayed on the island for a while, travelling wherever the turtle wanted to go. Unfortunately…even though turtles are long-lived, even they succumb to old age eventually. Last time that he checked, which was like four or five years ago, the turtle's body had drifted until it had gotten itself stuck somewhere off the coast of Africa.

Shaking himself out of his morbid thoughts, Naruto returned to staring at the Great Waterfall with a sad smile.

It was when the Great Waterfall of Tritonis was dyed a darker crimson as the sun slowly descended that Kuro Usagi turned to Naruto. Izayoi continued admiring the waterfall with a childlike expression.

"Uzumaki-kun…right?"

"Hmm?" the whiskered boy's melancholy evaporated as he turned to her with an interested look. "Call me Naruto."

"Naruto…thank you for agreeing to help Kuro-Usagi's community."

"Ah, it's no problem, though it seems you were so adamant on recruiting Izayoi in your community."

"I-It was of utmost importance for Kuro Usagi to recruit Izayoi-dono. You should have seen his fight with the Serpent God. His strength, it was incredible!"

"Ohh,I seen it, don't worry."

"Ehh, how?"

"I was watching from above, you didn't notice? I was above you, I even arrive minutes before you."

"Ehh? Kuro Usagi didn't saw you."

"Well, it's one of my abilities, to remain undetectable, got that from Hermes." Naruto gave her a soft smile that made her flush a bit before she blink.

"Just how many God's have you slain Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave a bitter smile, "It is better if you don't know Kuro Usagi, or you will fear me."

Kuro Usagi blinked, for a moment there she seen his eyes flash but it was so fast that she thought it was merely trick, or her imagination.

"A-anyway, Kuro Usagi is very grateful at you for accepting my request." Kuro Usagi stated softly while looking down.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Hmm, it's no problem."

"can I ask one last question Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, what is it."

"What do you mean when you said you are a Demon Lord?"

Naruto sighed while he stared at the setting sun, while Izayoi merely kept silent while listening, obviously interested. "You see, once you killed a God and become a campione, you will lose you humanity, but because the many gods that I had killed, I become a devil, a demon lord, and a fact is that Kurama was also a demon lord, the strongest of the others, second to me only."

Kuro Usagi blink in shock to think that the overgrown fox was a demon lord, even Izayoi didn't see it coming, so with great haste Izayoi stepped towards Naruto before he smirk "If you are a Demon Lord then how powerful are you then."

Naruto turned to him "Let's just say, if I wanted too, I could destroy this world anytime I wanted to." Said Naruto before he started walking away while Izayoi merely stared at his back his smirk widening, while Kuro Usagi was looking at Naruto's back in awe.

It seems that she had called the right people.

**Chapter end**

**Please leave some review, give me some motivations.**

**and to answer one of my reviewers, no Naruto is not new at being a campione, it's just that Naruto was so surprised that he forgot to fly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Mondaiji Tachi.**

**Story Start:**

They met at the water fountain's plaza just as the sun was going down.

Having heard what happened, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears were standing on end as she blew her top once again. What followed was a storm of preaching and questions.

"H-How did you come into contact with the leader of 'Fores Garo'?! And you even managed to pick a fight in that short amount of time!?" Kuro Usagi screeched before she worriedly started pacing this way and that.

"Moreover, the Game's appointed date is tomorrow!?" she hysterically continued.

"And to be battling in the enemy's territory!" at this point Kuro Usagi was emitting a prodigious amount steam "There's no time to prepare! Just what were you thinking! Are you for even listening to me?!"

"""We pissed him off. We're currently reflecting on our actions.""" Of the four who had gone on, ahead, one of them was sincerely apologetic while the other three did not.

"Silence!" Kuro Usagi raged. For all the four of them to say the same thing at the same time, it was obvious that the excuse had been coordinated beforehand, possibly under somebody's suggestion.

Izayoi who was watching this with a smirk, delivered the line that would derail Kuro Usagi's lecture. "It should be fine. It's not like they were indiscriminately picking a fight, so forgive them."

"G-Guu," the rabbit girl bitterly groaned before she held up a scroll-like object, "You may be thinking it's fine as long as it's interesting but the only thing we get from this Game is self-satisfaction, you know? Look at this Geass Roll."

The [Geass Roll] that Kuro Usagi was currently holding was a [Gift]. With one, it was possible for those who are not [Host Masters] to Host a [Gift Game]. However, only those with the [Host Master] gift could create one.

The layout of a [Geass Roll] was pretty standard. Upon one, the host and the participants would find the [Game]'s details, rules, wagers and prizes. It was sealed at the bottom with a signature of the leader of the hosting community.

On the Geass Roll currently in Kuro Usagi's possession, the contents of the prize section that she was pointing at went something like this: "Should the Players win, the Host shall admit to all the crimes referred to by the Players and, after abiding by the judgment of Little Garden's laws, the Community will be dissolved."

"Well, it certainly is self-satisfying. Since if we let time pass, we'll be deliberately taking on the risk that we'll lose the proof to substantiate our claims." As a side note, Asuka's group's wager was Toleration of the Crime. It wasn't just related to this time; they would need to continue keeping their silence.

"But as long as time passes, then their crime will definitely be exposed. After all, the crucial children are...well," Kuro Usagi faltered. She had also heard about Fores Garo's bad reputation but had not thought the situation would have deteriorated to such terrible conditions.

"That's right. The hostages are no longer of this world."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Since he had just arrived, he had a feeling that he was missing out on something important. While this wouldn't bother Izayoi since seeing a riled Kuro Usagi was kind of fun, Naruto felt a strange worry well up when he heard the words 'children' and 'hostages'. He would later find out that he was right to be worried.

As Naruto tried to read between the lines, Asuka had continued. "…evidence will surely come up. But it's also true that that would take a little bit of time. We don't want to have that lag before we pass judgment on that scum."

Asuka's distaste stemmed from the fact that the laws of Little Garden were, in the end, only applicable within the bounds of Little Garden City.

Outside that was a lawless region where various races' communities lived under their respective laws and rules. If the leader of 'Fores Garo' escaped there, he could no longer be judged under Little Garden's laws.

However, with the compulsory fulfillment afforded by the [Geass Roll], they would be able to chase Galdo no matter how far he ran by using the powerful [Geass].

"There's more, Kuro Usagi. I can't allow scum like that to be so close to my daily life because of my morals and such. If we let him run away now, he'll definitely come gunning for us again," Asuka reasoned.

"W-well...It may be troublesome if we were to let him run." Kuro Usagi faltered.

"I also don't want to let Galdo run. A villain like him must not be allowed to roam free." Jin showed that he shared the same opinion.

Kuro Usagi finally nodded, conceding the argument. "Haa... You all just can't be helped. Well, fine. I also agree that he's irritating. For something of Fores Garo's level, just Izayoi-san alone guarantees that we will win." That was Kuro Usagi's honest appraisal since she had already seen how strong Izayoi was. As she said this, puzzled expressions appeared on Izayoi's and Asuka's faces.

"What are you saying? I won't be going, you know?" Izayoi stated.

"Of course. I won't let you participate." Asuka seconded.

"Th-That's no good! You're comrades from the same Community, so you have to cooperate with each other."

"It's not that, Kuro Usagi." Izayoi interjected, stopping her with his right hand before she could continue.

"You have to understand. They were the ones that picked this fight and the other guys accepted it. Even I will not sink so low as to interfere in someone else's fight."

"Oh my, you understand quite well."

After a few minutes of thinking Kuro Usagi relented, and with a heavy sigh she nodded and stated. "...Ahh, jeez, do as you wish."

Having been toyed around with the entire day, Kuro Usagi was already exhausted and lacked the energy for a retort. "It's just a Game where we won't lose anything so it's fine whatever happens", she muttered with drooping shoulders.

Naruto shook his head "There is no such things as nothing to lose." He spoke softly that the other six almost missed it.

"Ehh?"

Naruto sighed before he scratch his head "In every battle there are a lot of things for you to lose, your dignity, pride, honor and among other things, even if they are not things, it's still valuable to us as a person, by losing you will lose many things including your pride as a fighter or a player, if you keep on thinking that way you will never win."

The others were dumbstruck when they heard him, they could do nothing but stare at him as if he had two heads.

"We-well I supposed so." Kuro Usagi muttered.

Naruto smiled softly before he looked around an spotted a curio shop, at first glance, one could see all sorts of accessories ranging from hair bands to pocket watches on display. If one were to look closer however…

"Hey, Kuro Usagi."

"What is it?" Kuro Usagi asked .

Naruto beckoned her over. "I have a question."

"Yes?" the rabbit asked, curious as to what he wanted to ask.

Naruto nodded and pointed. "How much is that ribbon over there."

"Let me see…this one?"

"Yeah…"

All traces of her relaxed mood disappeared in an instant. "T-this costs as much as a new house."

"I see, do you want it?" Naruto asked her.

Kuro Usagi blinked while the others wondered why he just asked so suddenly.

A voice came from the back. "Hey! What are you touching the goods for?! I hope you're prepared to buy it!"

Kuro Usagi dropped the small ribbon with a shriek.

"Are you not going to buy it?!" A bird-man shopkeeper with shifty eyes demanded as he stomped up to them.

"W-We're just looking!" Kuro Usagi quickly stammered.

A ghastly expression appeared on the shopkeeper's face. "Just…looking?!"

And then, before anyone could respond, the feathered shopkeeper had prostrated himself before them. "Please buy something! No one has purchased anything since this shop opened a year ago."

In the minds of all present, it was obvious why. With prices like these for such useless items, who would be dumb enough to buy from this shop

" Uzumaki-san." Asuka called out gaining Naruto's attention. "The shopkeeper seems willing to sell."

Naruto nodded, it was obvious so she didn't need to point that out.

He glanced at the panicking rabbit girl that was trying desperately to shake off the shopkeeper that had tightly wrapped himself around her legs.

"Gift Game!"

"What?!"

"I demand a gift game."

"Oh, there was that option," Asuka finally commented. She wasn't the only one who looked disappointed.

"Why are you challenging me to a gift game, youngster?"

A strained smile appear on Naruto's face. Youngster?! He quickly suppressed the impulse. "If I win, you'll let me have that ribbon for free."

"…"

The shopkeeper's shifty eyes became even narrower. "Are you trying to send me out of business? What community do you belong to?"

"We're the…" Naruto started to say, only to stop and turn toward Kuro Usagi. He saw her silently mouth something as a dark cloud formed over her head.

"…No Names!" he proudly repeated. Lip reading was such a useful skill.

Off to the side, Kuro Usagi suddenly arched upwards as if she had been shot by an arrow from behind.

The shopkeepers submissive mood suddenly flipped a complete 180. "Get lost!"

"What?"

"Get lost!" the shopkeeper repeated.

"What have you got against a game?" Naruto asked.

"I refuse to deal with a No Name community, that's what. Get lost before I have you removed."

"Stop!" Asuka ordered. Because she didn't use her gift, neither party obeyed. In fact, it served to incense the quarreling members even more.

"Stay–" Naruto was about to speak. However, this didn't happen as Naruto's hand shot up to catch a flying fist that was aimed at his face.

The violence stopped the argument right there.

Everybody was shock, not because of the violence but because a very beautiful woman with bright red hair that was currently tied in a side ponytail which were braided elegantly, she was wearing a pink dress that reach her knees, she had a pink ribbon that was tied just a bit lower than her chest, on her feet was an elegant silver sandals, the thing is she had a crimson fox ears and crimson red fox tail with white tips at the end, her crimson slitted eyes glaring murderously at Izayoi, while her long nails that seems very sharp was pointing right at his throat.

Everyone was so shock that they stood rooted at their place, while Izayoi frozen in shock wondering where the woman came from and how she managed to sneak behind him without him noticing.

Everyone was snapped out of their shock when a voice so cold that it could freeze even the hottest flames itself was hear as she spoke "Why did you try to attack Naruto-sama, if I didn't liked your answer I'm going to slit your throat." The woman's voice was so cold as if it was the frozen tundra itself.

"It is very rude to ignore a lady when is trying to," the delinquent wearing the headphones countered as he held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. He still had his arrogant smirk but everyone could clearly see some droplets of sweat pouring for his sides.

The beautiful fox woman pressed her nails harder at Izayoi's neck which made it bleed a bit, seeing this everyone was about to ask her to stop when a voice far colder than what the woman used earlier was heard.

"That is enough… Kurama."

Everybody's eyes snapped open in shock once again, and of course they should be shock, because the only Kurama they know was the overgrown fox that accompany them, come to think of it, she suddenly disappeared, everyone's eyes gaped in shock, then that means the beautiful lady was Kurama, the fox.

"Tch," Kurama clicked her tongue as she glared at Izayoi though she obeyed her master's order as she let go of Izayoi's neck while she was looking at him with an 'It's not over' face.

Izayoi had a defiant, 'bring it on' expression on his own face, while everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Kurama whirled and turned towards the shopkeeper . "You refuse to participate in a gift game with my lord just because of that stupid reason?"

"…yes."

This time it was Asuka who decided to speak "Not just him, but the rest of us as well?"

The shopkeeper nodded.

"Is it because we are part of a No Name community?"

The shopkeeper gave no response but it wasn't like Asuka was looking for one, his answer was obvious from the start.

"Could it be that you don't trust the No Names? Why not? Could it be our reputation? What if we had money?"

"Do you?" the shopkeeper challenged.

Instead of answering the question, Asuka calmly examined the back of her hand as if she were inspecting a manicure. "It's a shame," she continued. "You claim that you haven't had a buyer ever since you started. At first, I thought it was just because you charged a premium for shoddy goods. However, I'm starting to get the impression that it's also because you exercise your right to pick and choose your customers."

Her gaze sharpened. "I can't say that I disagree with your treatment of your customers. However, I refuse to stand by when such a mistreatment extends to me."

"I propose a different Gift Game then. If we win, you give us permission to shop at your store. If you win, we will leave without complaint and never darken your doorsteps.

"What makes you think that I can't just remove you right now?" the shopkeeper demanded.

"Are you…not confident? Are you afraid that you will lose? To members of a [No Name] community?"

"He's not going to accept. Look at him, he's a chicken!"

"Hey, take that back. Even chickens have their pride. If they heard you comparing them to this guy who looks like he'd run from the slightest challenge, they'd peck you to death."

"Oh, my bad. I apologize to the chickens."

"Fine," the salesman coldly grit out, "The game will be a coin toss."

"I accept. However…" Asuka immediately said before pointing to Naruto "Uzumaki-kun…"

"Hmmm?" Naruto turned to her while pointing at himself though he shoot Kurama a look which means 'We'll talk later' while the fox nodded not even ashamed of what she had done, she will do anything for her master even if he got mad at her for it.

"…will take the challenge since it was his request in the first place," Asuka carelessly replied as she stepped back.

Along the way, she passed by and whispered. "I don't expect much, but do try and make sure that my efforts weren't wasted."

"Gotcha," Naruto said with a nod as he stepped forward.

"Please wait a moment!" a blue-haired bunny suddenly called out before Naruto could announce that he was ready.

"Kuro Usagi? What is it?" Naruto asked as the bunny girl stepped into view, her hands free of the water tree sapling. It looks like she had set it aside.

The rabbit girl stopped midway between him and the shopkeeper. "Taking the role of [Judge Master], Kuro Usagi is now ready to referee the game."

With that, she snapped her fingers and a pair of [Geass Roll]'s appeared.

GIFT GAME NAME: "Coin Flip"

Participant(s): Naruto of the "No Names"

Competitor's side, Hoster of the game:

Moon Rabbit, [Highborn of Little Garden] – Kuro Usagi

Game Master: Lenny, Owner of "Le Petit Petit"

Defeat Condition(s):

Inability to meet the clearing condition

Detail of the Game Stage and Rules:

The coin must be acknowledged by the game master.

The coin cannot be substituted while the game is in progress.

The hoster picks the resulting side.

Only one play is allowed.

Clearing Condition(s):

Correctly guess the side of the coin facing up.

Oath: Respecting the described rules, the participants of the Gift Game are willing to bet the pride and flag of their community.

"Fores Garo" Seal

"Will you play?" the shopkeeper smugly asked. Certain rules in the Geass Roll gave the game master the advantage.

"Of course," Naruto wasn't backing down.

"Please begin when you are ready," Kuro Usagi announced indicating that the game has been accepted.

"Alright. This will be the coin that we will use. It was a solid coin with a silver sheen and milled edges. Nothing particularly special."

Naruto didn't recognize the pattern on the front so he brought it up. "I'm new here so I haven't seen this kind of coin before. What side is that?"

"Heads. Which, incidentally, is the side that I will pick."

"That leaves me with tails. So what does tails look like?"

The shopkeeper had an odd expression on his face. One that was almost asking where the brat before him had been all these years if he didn't know what a coin looked like.

"It doesn't look like this," the shopkeeper answered, not bothering to flip the coin around so that Naruto could see the other side.

"Huh? Is that so? Flip whenever you're ready then."

PING

And then the coin was launched into the air with a flick. The game had started.

And what goes up, must come down. Only, as the coin was coming down, Naruto suddenly reached forward and…

Boom!

…with a flick of his finger, he sent the coin soaring there was a momentary spark above as the coin struck the veil surrounding Little Garden before it bounced in a wholly different direction and exploded in a static..

Everyone eyes widened while Izayoi narrowed his eyes, he knew why, he saw it too, there's no tail because both sides are heads.

"Wh-what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Could you explain why you decide to do that Uzumaki-kun?" Asuka asked with steel in her voice.

Kurama was about to speak to defend her master's action since she clearly saw it too, there is no tails, both are heads so she spoke "It's a two-headed coin."

Asuka immediately pounced. "Two-headed coin?! Isn't that cheating?"

"To stoop so low," You added.

"Do you mind explaining hmmm…shopkeeper-san." .

"I-I don't know what you mean." He stuttered out, that freak the hell out of him.

Naruto gave him a smile, it wasn't a pleasant smile, it was a smile of someone who knew something you were hiding.

The shopkeeper gulp "I-I really don't know what you are trying to say."

Naruto's smile turned into a wide green before he snapped his fingers and the coin the he flicked earlier appeared on his hands and show everyone both sides.

The shopkeeper gulped when everyone glares intensified as he took a tentative step back when Naruto turned his head to him, his eyes glowing crimson.

"Ohh my, it seems that someone is hiding something, it was supposed to be head and tails, but instead it was both heads, can someone explain how did that happen, because if not I will forcefully shove it into someone's throat." Naruto started with a sweet smile and before he's face twisted into scowl in the end scaring everyone of them , even Izayoi sweat a bit, while the shopkeeper pissed his pants.

"I-don't really know what you are trying to say…" The shopkeeper tried to stand firm though his knees were shaking, he was about to speak once again when the wall behind him suddenly exploded courtesy of Naruto.

Naruto was about to punch the man in anger but he managed to reign said anger by exhaling, Naruto scratched his head before he turned back and start walking away with Kurama right behind him who already turned back to her fox form.

The others soon followed as a group, with Kuro Usagi once again carefully hugging the water tree sapling.

Asuka was the last one to leave. Before she left, she turned toward the glowering shopkeeper. "A dishonest businessman like yourself has no right to remain in business. It's a fitting loss, don't you think?"

"Wait."

But Asuka ignored him as she rejoined the others standing at the boundaries just outside of the shop.

"After that unwelcome distraction, we really need to get going if we want to make it on time," Kuro Usagi huffed. She was still ticked at the man for cheating. "If you have any questions, I will gladly answer them on the way."

No one argued and, with Kuro Usagi leading the way, the group set out.

"That shopkeeper needs to have his eyes checked. Two-headed coin, honestly? One side was obviously tails," Asuka grumbled to You, to which she received a nod of agreement.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jin was the first to speak. "Kuro Usagi, this isn't the way back to the Community. And we passed the restaurant where we made that reservation."

Asuka perked up. "Reservation?"

Kuro Usagi seemed a bit abashed. Truthfully…we had a booking at a wonderful restaurant and various other things set up to welcome you all but due to an unforeseen incident, we'll have to cancel those for today. We'll welcome you properly at a later date."

"It's fine, you don't have to push yourselves. Our Community is already in a critical state, right?"

The surprised Kuro Usagi as she stopped and looked to Jin without a moment's delay. His apologetic face told her that the girls knew about their community's dire circumstances as well. Red up to her rabbit ears, Kuro Usagi lowered her head bashfully. "M-my apologies. I felt awkward deceiving you all but. Kuro Usagi and the rest were also desperate."

"It's fine already. I don't care about the level of the group. How about Kasukabe-san, Kurama-san?" Kuro Usagi timidly peeked at You and Kurama's face. You shook her head indifferently, while Kurama just gave her a side glance before she looked away.

"I'm not angry either. To begin with, I don't really care about what the Community is like...ah, there is one thing." Seeming like she just remembered something, You muttered hesitantly.

"Please ask without restraint. If it is within our power, then it is the least we could do."

"I-it's nothing major. It's just that I thought it would be great if I could have three meals a day, a bath and a place to sleep." Jin's facial expression froze.

To obtain water in Little Garden, one had to either buy it or draw it from the large river several kilometers away. On this plot of land that made securing water difficult, a bath was a first-class luxury. Surmising that, You was about to hastily retract her words, when Kuro Usagi joyfully presented the water tree she was holding.

"If that's all, then it's fine! Izayoi-san obtained a water tree sapling this large! With this, we don't have to buy water and the canal will be rev-" Her beaming face slowly turned complicated.

"Ah!" Kuro Usagi suddenly cried out as she just remembered something. The water tree sapling had reminded the rabbit girl about what had started this conversion started in the first place. "Jin-bocchan, I'm sorry. Can you return first without us? I wanted to get everyone's gifts appraised by [Thousand Eyes] before the Game tomorrow. There's also the matter of this water tree."

"[Thousand Eyes]? Is that a Community's name?"

"Yes. Thousand Eyes is an aggregation of communities that each possesses a special kind of Eye. It is a massive mercantile Community that is well-informed about every corner of Little Garden, both the Upper Echelons and the Lower Levels. Fortunately, there is a branch store nearby." Kuro Usagi stated.

"What is this about the appraisal of Gifts?"

"Of course, that would be about their hidden powers or origins. If you have a correct understanding of your ability, you can further draw out its power. You're all curious about the origin of your abilities, right?"

The conversation stopped right there with everyone involved taking a different, but no less complicated, expression to Kuro Usagi's question.

Pelibed Road, which led to the shop, was made of stone and the trees alongside it were scattering pink flowers as buds and new leaves were beginning to grow.

The group quickly made their way through the tree-lined street lit by dusk and the city's lamps.

"Are these cherry blossoms? Their petals are different and they shouldn't be blooming in midsummer," Asuka murmured in amazement.

"No, it's still early summer. It's not strange that there are some lively cherry blossoms left," Izayoi pointed out.

"It was supposed to be winter right?" Naruto asked with a bit of confusion. Seasons tended to blend together when you travel wherever your whims take you.

"I thought it was autumn?" You added.

"Hm?" And the four who were out of sync exchanged glances and tilted their heads.

Kuro Usagi smiled and explained. "Each of you were summoned from a separate world. Outside of your original time axis, the history, culture and the ecosystem as well as some other things will be different."

"Ohh? You mean parallel worlds?" Asuka questioned.

"That's close. The true term would be the Ring of Intersecting Concurrent Worlds, but if I were to start explaining that now, it would take more than a day or two, so we'll leave it for another opportunity." As she said this in an ambiguous manner, Kuro Usagi stopped and turned towards them. It seemed that they had arrived.

On the shop's banner, two goddesses depicted facing each other on the blue cloth. That was probably the 'Thousand Eyes' banner. If one looked at the front entrance, various rare masterpieces were lined up behind a show window.

However…it looked like the main entrance's sliding doors were shut tight.

"Eh?"

Kuro Usagi stepped forward so that she could examine the door more closely. However, there was no mistake.

"Locked?! Are they closed already?"

"What do I do? What do I do?! The Game is tomorrow." Using her free hand, she reached up and began rapping her knuckle on the door. The sliding doors rattled in their frame.

"Hello?!"

Knock knock.

"Anyone in there?"

Knock knock knock.

When no response came, Kuro Usagi looked helplessly toward the others.

"It doesn't look like anyone is inside?" Asuka muttered.

Unable to accept this conclusion, Kuro Usagi turned back toward the door to knock again only to shriek and jump back in surprise at seeing the head poking out from between the doors.

"We have been expecting you," the head suddenly spoke up, a sullen expression on its face.

"You have?"

"Don't know," the clerk said with a shrug.

"Eh?" Was this lady serious?

"I was told to receive a "beloved moon rabbit who is a [Highborn of Little Garden] and her friends."

"I am that rabbit," Kuro Usagi proudly answered.

"Yes, you are indeed a rabbit," the clerk deadpanned. But she made no move to receive them. Instead she had something else to say. "However, my orders are to let in a rabbit belonging to a [No Name] community.

"That would be me," the rabbit girl confusedly answered.

"I'm sorry dear customer, I didn't hear the name of your community. Could you please tell?"

"We're a [No Name] community," the rabbit looked like she had swallowed a bitter lemon as she said this.

"I see, can you allow me to confirm your banner, dear customer?"

As a No Name community, they would not be in possession of a banner. It was obvious by now that the salesclerk was being unnecessarily harsh.

"We don't have a banner."

"No banner? So am I correct in assuming that your lack of a banner is because you are a [No Name] community?

"…"

"I'm sorry, could you speak up dear customer?"

"…Yes"

It appears that you are displeased with these questions. Please understand. I have been ordered to allow a [rabbit] belonging to a [No Name] community to enter. For the sake of my job, I must perform a thorough check to verify your identities. So far I have verified that you are members of a [No Name] community. Now I nee– "

"This farce has gone on long enough don't you think? You know who we are. Are you going to let us in or not?" Asuka impatiently demanded.

The salesclerk stared at them for one long moment before she slid one of the main doors open.

"…Please remember that any sign of trouble and you will be thrown out and banned from the premises. As [No Names], you have been granted a great honor in being allowed to enter this establishment."

Okay, now she was just rubbing it in.

"With that said, beloved rabbit of the [NO NAME] community. You are expected. Now hurry up and enter so that I may finally close the shop."

Kuro Usagi was the last to enter. From her appearance, it looked like she took heavy damage from that interrogation.

"…yes."

Once inside, the five were led across an unnaturally wide Japanese style courtyard and onto an open corridor. They stopped in front of a closed sliding paper door.

"Please wait here in the corridor. Shiroyasha-sama will be arriving momentarily, after which, she will take you inside her room."

No sooner had the salesclerk said this when…

Thump thump thump

A series of footsteps came from inside and the door shot open with a clack.

"Yaaaahoooooooo! It's been a while, Kuro Usagiiiiii!"

Before anyone could respond, a pure white-haired girl in kimono-like attire shot out from the room and hugged the rabbit girl.

Although a better explanation would be that she latched onto and hula hooped around the bunny girl's waist three times before finding herself in a good position to bury herself in Kuro Usagi's bountiful chest.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama!? Why are you here at such a low level!?" Kuro Usagi yelled in shock while completely flustered.

"Obviously because I had a premonition that Kuro Usagi would be coming by around now! Fufu, fuhohofuhoho! The sensation of touching a rabbit is truly different! Come now, does it feel good here, or here!" the now named Shiroyasha was giggling pervertedly.

Fondle, fondle, fondle, fondle.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama! Pl-Please let go of me!" Tearing off the girl called Shiroyasha by force, she gripped her head and threw her away.

Fortunately, Naruto just happened to be in the path of the outgoing projectile, with a swift motion of his hands Naruto swiped the incoming missile in the form a white haired loli and promptly tossed her back, before she landed safely.

Asuka, who had been dumbfounded by the chain of events, recollected herself now that things seemed to calm down a little. "Are you from this store?" she asked as she turned toward Shiroyasha.

"Ohh, that's right. I am Shiroyasha-sama, the leader of [Thousand Eyes], young lady. If it's a job-related request, then I will take care of it for one touch of that comparatively well-developed chest." Shiroyasha said while her hands were swaying in groping motion.

"Owner. We won't profit like that. The boss will get angry." With her ever-calm voice, the female clerk shot down Shiroyasha's whim.

"Fufun. So you're Kuro Usagi's new companions. That people from another world have finally come before me means…" she paused for dramatic effect, "…Kuro Usagi will finally come to my bed."

"No, it doesn't! That will never happen, no matter what!" Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears stood on end in her anger.

Shiroyasha, whose degree of seriousness for that last statement couldn't be ascertained, had a large smile as she invited them into the room she had appeared from.

"Someday Kuro Usagi, you will be mine. However, it looks like you have some business that I can take care of. Since the shop is closed right now, I will have to entertain you in my room. Please enter."

Behind the sliding paper doors, the room the four were invited to had things like burning incense. The smell, which was carried on the wind, titillated their noses.

Shiroyasha, who sat at the seat of honor in this room which was somewhat wide for a private room, stretched greatly and then turned to face Naruto and the others. "I'll introduce myself once again. I am Shiroyasha, the leader of the Thousand Eyes which is based at the fourth gate, number 3345. I have a little history with Kuro Usagi over there. I'd like you to think of me as a beautiful girl that has been helping out frequently ever since the collapse of her Community."

"Yes, yes, we've truly been in your care." Kuro Usagi warded off the casual words.

Beside her, You tilted her head and asked. "What is that gate thing?"

"It is the gate on the outer wall that exists to indicate Little Garden's levels. As the number becomes lower, the strength of those living there increases." This place, Little Garden, was split into seven levels from the upper levels to the lower ones, and a number was assigned to each gate which served to divide those. Counting from the outer wall, there was the seventh gate, the sixth, and as one went further in, the number would decrease accompanied by an increase in strength. Once one made it to the fourth gate, fighting gods would be defending so it was a demonic place outside the realm of humans. The sky view map of Little Garden that Kuro Usagi drew was split into many multiple layers by the gates.

"An extremely large onion?" Asuka questioned.

"No, wouldn't it be an extremely large baumkuchen?" You replied with a tilt of her head. A baumkuchen was a ring-shaped layered cake prepared in such a way that, when cut crosswise afterwards and the top part removed, one would get the impression of tree rings.

"That's true. If I had to say which, it would be a baumkuchen." The four nodded in agreement.

Kuro Usagi's shoulders sank in response to their blunt thoughts. On the other hand, Shiroyasha was roaring with laughter as she nodded over and over.

"Fufu, that's a good comparison. If we were to use that, then the seven gates would be at the thinnest layer of the baumkuchen. While we're at it, just outside the eastern gate is a place overlooking the Edge of the World. Those living there don't belong to a community and are possessors of powerful Gifts, like the owner of that water tree." Shiroyasha laughed lightly and looked towards the water tree sapling that Kuro Usagi was holding.

What Shiroyasha was indicating was the snake god that was living at Tritonis Waterfall. "So saying, just who won and in what kind of game? A competition of knowledge? A test of courage?" she asked.

"No, no. Izayoi beat that snake god-sama barehanded before coming here." Kuro Usagi proudly announced.

Shiroyasha was shocked. "What!? He didn't clear a game, but instead beat him head on!? Then that child is a prodigy carrying Divinity?"

"No, I don't think so. Since you would be able to tell with just one glance." Kuro Usagi replied.

"Mu, that's true. But one should only be able to defeat divinity if one possesses the same Divinity or the power balance between their races has collapsed. If we're comparing the strengths between races, a human is like an acorn to a snake." Divinity didn't mean that of a natural-born god, but indicated a Gift that transformed the body into one of the highest rank.

If a snake was granted Divinity, it would become a giant snake god.

If a human was granted Divinity, he or she would become a living god or a prodigy.

If an ogre was granted Divinity, it would become a fierce god able to shake heaven and earth.

Also, Divinity would increase the strength of other Gifts. A great deal of the Communities in Little Garden had obtaining divinity as a primary aim in order to fulfill their goals, so they were amassing power, aiming at the higher levels.

"Shiroyasha-sama, were you acquainted with that snake god?" You asked.

"Not just an acquaintance or whatever; the one who granted him Divinity was me. Though that's a story from some hundred years ago." Puffing out her small chest, Shiroyasha laughed heartily.

But hearing that, Izayoi's eyes flashed dangerously as he posed a question. "Ohh? Then you're stronger than that snake?"

"Fufun, of course. I'm the eastern Floor Master. There is nobody that can compare with me out of the Communities at the eastern fourth gate and those underneath, since I'm the strongest Host." Shiroyasha puffed her chest in pride.

Strongest Host these words made the eyes of Izayoi, Asuka and You sparkle simultaneously though Naruto was groaning in irritation while Kurama gently patted his back with an understanding expression.

"Yes, fufu. That is to say, if we were to clear your game, our Community would become the strongest in the east?" Asuka asked with excitement in her voice.

"Of course, that's what it means." Replied Shiroyasha.

"That sounds great. It saves us time." The three looked at Shiroyasha with their fighting spirit bared. Shiroyasha seemed to realize that as she gave a high-pitched laugh.

"What shrewd children. While making a request, they challenge me to a Gift Game? How about you boya? Are you in?" Shiroyasha addressed Naruto. Naruto merely gave her an interested look and a shrug.

"Eh? W, wait, you three!?" Shiroyasha held back the flustered Kuro Usagi with her right hand. "It's fine, Kuro Usagi. I've also been constantly thirsting for someone to play with."

"You're quick on the uptake. I like that," Izayoi said, taking the lead.

Shiroyasha hid her amused smile behind her fan. "Fufu, I see. However, there's one thing I'd like to confirm before the game."

"What is it?"

With her free hand, Shiroyasha drew out from her kimono's sleeve the Thousand Eyes banner emblem a card with the goddesses turned towards each other, and said one thing with a fierce and gallant smile, "Is what you desire a Challenge or possibly a Duel?" In an instant, an explosive change happened in the three's vision.

Their sight lost meaning and various scenes began to revolve in their minds. What flickered in their minds was a swaying field of golden grains. A white hill peeking out from the horizon. A forest's lake shore. The places they had no memory of repeated in flux and devoured them starting from their feet. The place they were thrown into had a snowy field and frozen lake a world where the sun went around horizontally as well.

"...Wha...!?" The three gulped at the excessive abnormality and Naruto narrowed his eyes. The sensation was completely different from the time they had been summoned to Little Garden; it was already a work of god inexpressible through words. There was a single star in the distant twilight sky. Slowly revolving horizontally around the world, just that one white sun. In the opposite direction of the sun, cutting the skies like a scythe, was a glowing crescent moon. It was as if a miraculous power had decided to create one star and one world.

Shiroyasha once again asked the four who were rooted to the spot in blank amazement. "I will rename myself and ask once again. I am the Demon Lord of the White Night the celestial spirit of the sun and the white night, Shiroyasha. Is what you desire to Challenge a trial? Or an equal-footed Duel?"

Demon Lord Shiroyasha. The three gulped once again at the ghastliness that was unthinkable for a girl's smile while Naruto was licking his lips in anticipation 'Perhaps she will give me a challenge?' he thought . Celestial Spirits refer to the master spirits that reside on stars of at least the size of a planet. They are a species of the highest class, such as fairies, demons, devils and so on, and they are also on the Bestowing Side of Gifts.

Izayoi focused on Shiroyasha and smiled while taking in the pleasant sensation of cold sweat on his back he never felt like this before since when he and Naruto almost fought earlier. "A sun that revolves around horizontally and...I see, white night and Yasha. You're representing yourself."

"Indeed. This white night's lake shore and snowy field. The sun that forever casts twilight over this land, they are but one of the Game Boards I have." Shiroyasha spread her hands and the sea of clouds at the distant horizon split in the blink of an eye, revealing the twilight sun.

The White Night celestial spirit. The white night that Izayoi had indicated was something which could be seen in the Scandinavian countries located within specific latitudes, such as Finland and Norway, where the sun would not sink. And then the Night Demon part identified a divine spirit of water and earth as well as a fierce god with the constitution of an evil god. In Little Garden which had assembled a great multitude of fighting gods, a mix of the strongest and renown Celestial Spirits and Divine Spirits. She was completely at a level where one could even call her representative of Little Garden a powerful Demon Lord.

"This vast land is just a Game Board!?" Asuka yelled in shock.

"Indeed. And so-"

"Is this another world? Whatever happens here isn't going to affect Little Garden?"

"It would do you well to respectfully listen as your elders are speaking, boya. But to answer your question, yes this is merely a game board of my own making. I can destroy it and remake it as I please. And once we leave, you will see that whatever happens here will not have affected Little Garden in the slightest. So what is it then, I would like to hear your reply. If it's a Challenge, I'll play around with you at the level of entertainment. However, if it is a Duel you seek, then that's a different story. As a Demon Lord, there would be no way but to fight to the limits of my life and pride."

"..." Asuka and You, and even the confident Izayoi, hesitated and didn't give an immediate reply. They were not sure what Shiroyasha's Gift was. But it was obvious with one glance that there was not a hope of winning. But their pride would not allow them to back down from a fight that they had sold.

After the short-lived silence seeming like he'd given up, Izayoi smiled and raised his hands up slowly and, "I give. I've been had. It's a surrender, Shiroyasha."

"Fumu? Does that mean you're not choosing a duel but a challenge?" Shiroyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Since you can prepare a Game Board such as this. You have the capabilities. -Fine then. I'll stay silent this time and let you test me, Great Demon Lord." In response to Izayoi who smiled wryly and spat those words out, Shiroyasha laughed uncontrollably and loudly. Perhaps that was the greatest concession that the prideful Izayoi could make, but 'let you test me' was such an adorable way to be obstinate, so Shiroyasha laughed loudly while holding her stomach.

After laughing for a while, Shiroyasha suppressed her laughter and asked the other three. "Ku, kuku, so how about you children?"

"Yes. It's fine if you test me."

"Same as to my right." The two answered with extremely sour expressions. Shiroyasha let out a sound of satisfaction.

Kuro Usagi, who had been watching the sequence of events in suspense, placed her hand on her chest and heaved a sigh of relief. "You guys, please choose your oppo-"

Kurama narrowed her eyes, how dare this imbecile speak to her lord that way, pursing her lips Kurama took a step forward but Naruto put a stop to it as he blocked her way.

"I want to accept the duel," In eerie synchronization, the group turned as one toward the speaker, Naruto.

"I hope you understand what you are getting yourself into," Shiroyasha calmly said as she started to flare her power. It soon felt stifling even though they were in the standing in the middle of an arctic tundra.

"I'd like to think so," Naruto calmly stood there, easily withstanding the power brushing against him in massive waves like a tsunami.

Shiroyasha had to raise her estimates of him when he didn't break just from that. "Answer me this. When you said to us Demon Lord, what exactly do you mean."

"Well… you'll just have to find out." Naruto replied with a smirk while the others were merely looking at them wondering what will happen, though they couldn't help but be nervous as they felt the powers flashing from them both.

"Hummm? Will you at least show me something entertaining before you die?"

Naruto grin at that, "Yeah."

And then the aura of power disappeared allowing the rest of the bystanders to breathe. "Very well then I, Shiroyasha, shall fight you as a Demon Lord."

Kuro Usagi was the first to react. "What!? No! Naruto-kun! There is no way that you can win! Take it back! Take it back and accept the challenge!" she yelled she was so freaked out that she completely forgot about their earlier conversation.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I know what I'm doing," Naruto casually waved off.

"Kuro Usagi," Shiroyasha snapped warningly, "The challenge has been issued and accepted. Don't interfere."

The bunny girl fell silent.

"But before we start our duel, I will issue their challenge first. Is that all right?" Shiroyasha asked.

"Take all the time that you need," Naruto casually said before he started having a conversation with Kurama, while said fox was merely curled up on his lap as he stroke her ears.

"Please wait a moment for your test to arrive. Now then, I wonder who will come?" Shiroyasha smiled mischievously.

At that moment, they heard a shrill cry come from the mountain range in the distance. The first one to react to that cry that could be thought to have come from a beast or wild bird was Kasukabe You. "What was that cry just now? It's the first time I've heard it." Though Kurama was merely gazing at the distance, content on simply staring at the beast that was making its way towards the group.

"Fumu...him, huh. He may be most suitable to test you three." Shiroyasha occasionally beckoned towards the mountain range that laid on the other side of the lake shore. In so doing, a large beast with a body length of around 5 metres spread its wings and glided, arriving before the three like the wind.

Seeing the beast with the wings of an eagle and the lower body of a lion, Kasukabe You raised a voice filled with shock and delight. "A gryphon...no way, a real one!?"

"Fufun, indeed. He is the king of birds and king of beasts. Embodying [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage], a beast that represents the Gift Games."

Shiroyasha beckoned him. The gryphon landed in front of her and lowered its head deeply in respect. "Now comes the main point of the trial. I will test you in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage] with this gryphon; I'll make it so you clear it if you can circle the lake shore while riding him."

Shiroyasha took out the card with the crest of the goddesses facing each other. Doing so, the parchment only permitted for [Host Masters] appeared from thin air.

GIFT GAME NAME: "Gryphon's Reins"

List of Participant(s):

*Sakamaki Izayoi

*Kudou Asuka

*Kasukabe You

Clearing Condition(s):

*Circle the lake shore astride the gryphon

Clearing Method(s):

* Gain the gryphon's approval in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage]

Defeat Condition(s):

*Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition

Oath: Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.

"I'll do it." Before the end of the reading or any utterances, You had raised her hand such that even her fingertips were straight up. She was gazing at the gryphon with envious eyes. It was an unusually heated look for her who was generally docile.

"O-Ojou. will you be fine? It's far scarier and bigger than an alphamale lion," Calico Cat timidly pointed out.

"I'm fine, there's no problem." You replied with a tense smile.

"Fumu. It seems you're quite confident, but this is fairly difficult, you know? If you fail, it won't end with just a grave injury." Shiroyasha stated.

"I'm fine, there's no problem. You's eyes faced the gryphon directly. Those eyes were shining like those of a child who had just found a treasure they'd been continuously searching for. Izayoi and Asuka, who were standing beside her, seemed to be surprised as they smiled wryly.

"OK, I'll let you take it. Don't fail." Izayoi said with a nod.

"Be careful, Kasukabe-san." Asuka regarded her in worry.

"Yeah. I'll do my best." She nodded to the other two and ran up to the gryphon.

But the gryphon spread its large wings and moved from that spot. It was likely so Shiroyasha wouldn't get caught in the battle when it started. Kasukabe You chased after the gryphon that was spreading its wings and letting its eyes shine as if to intimidate her. She stopped several meters away from the gryphon and observed it fixedly.

'Amazing. It really has the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a lion.' Eagle and lion. The king of the birds of prey and the king of carnivores. She had communicated with the hearts of many animals until now, but that was only limited to those living on Earth.

This was her first time confronting what were known as imaginary beasts.

"U, umm. Nice to meet you, I am Kasukabe You." You stated with a gentle smile sent towards the gryphon.

"!?" Twitch! and the gryphon jumped. The wariness in its eyes thinned and a faint amount of bewilderment rose in them. This proved that her Gift was effective on imaginary beasts.

"Ohh...that girl's communicating with the gryphon, huh." Shiroyasha spread her folding fan in admiration. There were two methods to ride on the back of the gryphon which was the king of two species. One was to best them in power or wisdom. This was the method where one rode on their back until they yielded. The second method was to make it acknowledge one's spirit. This was the method where one straddled them to be recognized by them, the prideful kings with high pride. Whichever method Kasukabe chose, being able to converse might allow her to further the negotiations in her favor. Kasukabe You took a deep breath and made her statement in one go.

"Won't you allow me to ride on your back...and have a battle with your pride on the line with me?" You asked.

"...What...!?" Fighting spirit swelled within the gryphon's voice and eyes. To they who possessed noble mindsets, having their "pride on the line" indicated a challenge whose result was of the utmost importance.

Kasukabe You continued the negotiations without waiting for a reply. "You came flying from that mountain range. We'll start from the ground and detour clockwise around there, setting the final destination to be here. You'll run through the sky with your strong wings and legs, and if you throw me off before the lake shore, it's your win. If I'm still riding, then it's my win...how about it?" You tilted her head. Certainly, both power and courage could be tested under those conditions.

But the gryphon cooed largely in suspicion and pompously asked a question in return. "Miss. You have proposed to [wager my pride]. As you have said, my honor would be tainted. But, miss. What will you bet in exchange for my pride?"

"I'll bet my life." It was an immediate response.

Voices of surprise came from Kuro Usagi and Asuka at the extremely wild reply.

"Y-you can't!"

"Ka-Kasukabe-san!? Are you serious!?"

"You will bet your pride. I will bet my life. If I fall off and survive, I will become your dinner. is that good enough?" You said while ignoring the two protestant in the back.

"...Fumu..."

Kuro Usagi and Asuka grew increasingly panicked at You's suggestion. Shiroyasha and Izayoi held that back with stern voices.

"Both of you, back down. This is a trial she proposed herself." Shiroyasha stated with a firm expression. "Kuro Usagi, one more time and I am afraid that I will have to keep you outside while I finish playing with these four."

"Yeah, stop with the unsighly stuff."

Naruto blinked when he heard Kurama muttered under hear breath, he was sure that he just heard her muttered 'amateurs.'

"It's not that kind of problem! Letting a comrade participate in this kind of disadvantageous Game-" Asuka was about to finish when she was cut off by You.

"I'll be fine." Kasukabe nodded at Asuka and Kuro Usagi as she looked over. There was not a shred of fighting spirit in those eyes. Rather, it was an expression that didn't seem to have a chance of victory.

After the gryphon pondered for a little while, it lowered its head and prompting her to ride upon its back. "You may ride, brave young one. Test whether you can withstand the dash of a gryphon with that body of yours."

You nodded, grabbing a hold of the reins and climbing onto its back. There was no saddle so she was a little unsettled, but You gripped the reins tightly and flattened herself upon the gryphon.

You slowly stroked the gryphon's strong and smooth body. "I'll say one thing before we start... it was one of my dreams to ride upon your back," she muttered as if satisfied.

"….I see." Just what was she running her mouth off about before a decisive battle. The gryphon smiled wryly and flapped its wings three times out of embarrassment. As soon as it leaned its body forward, it kicked off the ground and flew into the twilight sky.

'Wah...!'

Several metres above the ground. The gryphon's eagle wings remained spread out. The surprising thing was that the gryphon was not propelling itself forward with its wings. Kasukabe You, who realized that immediately, let out an unsuppressed voice of wonder even as she suffered intense pressure bearing down on her. "Amazing! You're running through the sky!"

Its sharp eagle talons seemed to take hold of the wind. What was supporting its large body was not its wings. It was using a Gift that manipulated whirlwinds to dash through the sky. Yes. One might be led by the size to think that their wings could support their body weight which could reach several tons, but wings that would be many times their size and propulsion would be necessary. These wings were proof that their ecosystem was removed from normal evolution. Ignoring kinetic laws and running through the air like that was truly deserving of the name of an [Imaginary Beast].

"Miss. We will be arriving at the mountain range shortly but...are you sure? If we head towards the mountains at this speed"

"Yeah. The freezing air has become even colder; it seems to be around minus ten degrees." After passing the forest and before reaching the mountain range, the gryphon lessened its speed. The world of the white night was usually cold. That was without even riding on a gryphon's back as it dashed like a gale. The shockwaves and temperature were not something a human could withstand. This was the ultimatum spawned from the gryphon's conscience. These were words spoken while thinking of You's straight-forward attitude. But Kasukabe You smiled faintly and returned a provocation in exchange. "I'm fine. Rather than that, is this okay? You should get serious. Or I'll actually win?"

"...Very well. Don't regret this, miss!"

The atmosphere shook in the next moment. Now it was utilizing its wings to manipulate whirlwinds. The mountain summit that should have been far in the distance was closing in fast. If she were to look down, she would be able to see the glacier breaking from the shockwaves. Amidst the shockwaves that seemed like they would crush a human instantly, Kasukabe You was gritting her teeth and enduring. Hearing the faint deep breathing on its back, an emotion that was a mix of wonder and bewilderment welled up inside the gryphon. Such pressure. Such cold. The endurance that she was displaying to withstand this was not something a girl had.

'I see...so you have a suitable miracle within you...! The gryphon revealed a wry smile. He hadn't known.

Because of his achievement against the snake god, many tended to forget that Izayoi wasn't the only one that possessed a top class Gift of humanity.

When the gryphon went into a nose dive from the summit, its speed just about doubled. The instant it realized that there was no need to hold back, the gryphon mixed in rotating, trying to shake Kasukabe You off. It was useless to cling to the saddle-less eagle back. Only the reins could be held onto, so her lower body swam in midair as if it had been abandoned.

"...!"

As expected, she couldn't crack jokes anymore. You gripped the reins with all her strength and the gryphon rotated with all its strength in order to throw her off. It nosedived until just before the ground, then swung itself to become parallel to the ground. That was the final turning point. The cold winds from the mountains had stopped and the final part was purely distance.

The gryphon had dashed to the middle of the lake with vigor just like that. The moment Kasukabe You's victory was decided, Kasukabe You's hands released the reins.

"What!?" the gryphon cried in shock

"Kasukabe-san!?" Asuka and Kuro Usagi yelled in fear.

There was no time to sigh in relief or offer praise. Kasukabe You's petite body danced like it had been blown away by a squall and shot forward from the inertia. Kuro Usagi's hand which was moving to help was grabbed by Izayoi. "L, let go-"

"Stop! Do not move an inch, it's not over yet." Kurama shouted at the impatient Kuro Usagi.

But within Kasukabe You's mind, all of the surrounding presences had completely disappeared. There was but a single thing left in her mind: the feeling of dashing through the sky from just now. 'With the limbs...take hold of the wind and step on the air-!' Kasukabe You's body flipped over with a fwoosh. Sluggish movements that seemed to erase her inertia had already decreased her falling speed, and without touching the lake shore, she flew.

"...Wha" Everyone there was rendered speechless. It was to be expected. Kasukabe You, who hadn't shown that kind of expression until now, floated above the lake shore, wrapped in the wind.

The one who approached Kasukabe You, who was flying there with inexperienced movements like those of swimming, was Izayoi who had a smile on like he was surprised. "As I thought. Your Gift is the type that allows you to obtain the specialties of other living creatures."

You's response to the frivolous smile was sullen. "..That's wrong. This is the proof that we've become friends. But since when did you know?"

"It was just a guess. When we met Kuro Usagi, you said [I'd know if they're upwind]. That's not something a human can do. That's why your Gift isn't talking with animals, but grants the Gifts of other species. That's what I inferred, but it looks like that's not all. Is there anything on Earth that can withstand that speed?"

She turned away to dodge Izayoi's deeply interested gaze. The one who rushed up beside them in an instant was the calico cat.

The calico cat that rode upon her shoulder asked You worriedly with a shaky voice. "Ojou! Are you hurt!?"

"No, I'm fine. It's only that my fingers are numb and my clothes are wrinkled." She gently petted the calico cat that came over. Opposite that, Shiroyasha was clapping and the gryphon was looking over with admiration.

"Splendid. I would like you to use the Gift you received as proof of your victory over me."

"Yeah. I'll treasure it." You replied gratefully.

"Oh my, you've done well. This Game is your win. By the way, I'd like to ask about your Gift. Is it inherited?" Shiroyasha asked with interest.

"That's not it. It's thanks to the wood carving I received from my father that I became able to communicate." You replied with a fond smile remembering her father.

"Wood carving?" Shiroyasha tilted her head in confusion.

The calico cat explained for Shiroyasha who tilted her head. "Ojou's father was from a carving family. Ojou is able to speak with us through her father's craft."

"Hoho...a carver father. Could I take a look at that wooden carving?" You nodded and took out the round wooden carving that had been made into a pendant.

Shiroyasha looked upon the large, flat wooden carving that she had been handed and suddenly frowned. Asuka and Izayoi also peeked at the wooden carving from beside her while Naruto was looking at the wood in shock since that looks like one of his mokuton three's.

"It's a complex design. Is there a meaning behind it?" Shoriyasha asked.

"There's a meaning, but I don't know it. I was told it a long time ago, but I've forgotten."

"…This is…" Not just Shiroyasha, but Izayoi, Naruto and Kuro Usagi also had docile expressions as they participated in the appraisal. They flipped it over many times and traced the geometric outline that was on the front. Kuro Usagi tilted her head and asked You. "The material is a sacred camphor tree? It doesn't seem to have leftover Divinity but this geometric outline that converges towards the center..and this blank space at the center...did your father have a biologist acquaintance?"

"Yeah. My mother was one." You answered.

"A biologist would mean that this really is showing a genealogical tree, Shiroyasha?" Naruto asked while staring intently at the wooden carving.

"Most likely. then this figure is like this. and the convergence of this circle is…no, this is…this is, amazing! It's truly amazing, young girl! If this is really man-made, then your father is a super genius of the age of gods! To think a genealogical tree could be completed by human hands, and that it would even grant a Gift! This is an masterpiece that one could call an authentic [Index of Life] without it being exaggerated!" Shiroyasha voice was excited.

You tilted her head in curiosity. "When you say a genealogical tree, you mean the thing that shows the origin of a living creature and its evolution? But I think that the genealogical tree that my mom made looked more tree-like."

"Umu, that's the form the thing your father wanted to portray took. This wooden carving is specifically a circle to represent the circle of transmigration. Rebirth and death, the genealogy of human life which repeats the circle of transmigration is the center of the circle of continued evolution, which is to say that it seems to continuously aim for the center of the world. The blank center may represent the center of the world which is in continuous flux, or it is because life is not yet complete, or possibly because this work is not yet complete. Ununu, amazing. It's amazing. It's been a long time since my power of imagination was stimulated! It's truly artistic! So much so that I would buy it if you would allow me to!"

"You can't." You rejected it immediately and took back the wooden carving. Shiroyasha was as down as a child whose favorite toy had been confiscated.

"So, what power does its Gift hold?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"I don't know. So far, I know it lets her communicate with other species and allows her to receive the unique Gifts of those she has befriended. Anything else beyond that and there's no way but to ask one of the store's appraisers. On top of that, it's impossible if they're not from the higher floors." Shiroyasha answered with a frown.

"Eh? Shiroyasha-sama can't appraise it? We wanted to request an appraisal today." Kuro Usagi whined.

"Oh of all things, a Gift appraisal. It's not my specialty, and you could even say it's unrelated to me." Shiroyasha seemed to have had the intention of performing the request that had been put up as the Game's prize for free. She brushed up her white hair in a troubled manner and looked at the four while hiding her hands within her kimono's sleeves. "Let's see..fumufumu..umu, I know you are well-educated. But that says nothing for this. How much do each of you know about your Gifts?"

"It's a corporate secret." Asuka replied calmly.

"Same as to the right." You seconded.

"As to the left." Naruto piped up.

"Same as them." Was Izayoi's replied while smirking.

"Uooooi? I understand why guy with the stupid expression on his face wants to keep it a secret –

"Awww… I can understand how, even provisionally, telling somebody that had been your opponent is scary, but the conversation can't continue like this." Whined Shiroyasha.

"There's no need for anything like an appraisal. I don't have a hobby of attaching values to people." The other two nodded in agreement to Izayoi's blunt rejection while Naruto sweat dropped.

Shiroyasha, who was scratching her face in worry, suddenly had an ingenious idea and smirked.

"Fumu. At any rate, as a [Host] and celestial spirit, I must bestow you with a [Gift]. It's a bit excessive, but it works just fine as a celebration before your Community's revival."

Shiroyasha clapped her hands. In so doing, three shining cards appeared in front of the Izayoi, Asuka, and You. Their respective names were written upon them as well as the name of the Gift that dwelled within them.

On the cobalt blue card: Sakamaki Izayoi - Gift Name [Code Unknown]

On the wine red card: Kudou Asuka - Gift Name [Authority]

On the pearl emerald card: Kasukabe You - Gift Name [Genome Tree] [No Former]

They received the cards with their respective names and Gifts.

"A Bon gift?" Asuka asked with a tilted head.

"A year-end gift?" said You questioningly.

"A New Year's gift?" Izayoi stated excitedly.

Kuro Usagi peeked at the three cards with a shocked and excited face. "Gift Cards!" "Y-you're wrong! Rather, why are the three of you so in sync like that!? A Gift Card is a super high-value Card that can store the manifestation of a Gift! It can even store You-san's [Genome Tree] for use whenever she pleases!" Kuro Usagi yelled indignantly.

"So you mean it's okay to call it a wonderful item?" was Asuka's question.

"So why are you just ignoring it so half-heartedly! Ahh, jeez, that's right, it's a super wonderful item!" While being scolded by Kuro Usagi, the three of them gazed curiously at their respective Cards.

"Normally it would have the emblem of your Community as well, but you're all [No Names]. It's become a slightly messy image, but if you have complaints, please direct them to Kuro Usagi," Shiro Yasha cheerfully added.

"Fuun..maybe it could also store that water tree?" Izayoi casually turned the card towards the water tree.

With that, the water tree glowed briefly before it broke up into light particles and disappeared into the Card. Looking at it, Izayoi's card now had a picture of a tree overflowing with water added to it, and in the gift field beneath [Code Unknown ], [Water Tree] was now listed.

Izayoi titled his head to the side "Ohh? This is interesting. Maybe I can release water like this?"

"You can. Want to try?" Shiroyasha asked.

"Y-you can't! I'm against wasting water! Please use that water for the Community's sake!"

Izayoi clicked his tongue in disappointment. Kuro Usagi's expression showed that she didn't feel like she could relax yet as she continued to watch the both of them fervently.

Shiroyasha laughed loudly as she observed that. "That Gift Card's formal name is [Piece of Laplace], that is to say a fragment of omniscience. The Gift Name written there is the name of the [Gift] entwined with your souls. Even without an appraisal, you can understand most of your Gift's identity by looking at that."

"Ohh? Then I guess I'm a rare case?"

"Mm?" Shiroyasha took a peek at Izayoi's Gift Card. The words [ Code Unknown ] were certainly inscribed there.

"No, that's impossible." Shiroyasha's face color changed immediately and she grabbed the Gift Card.

"[ Code Unknown ]? That's impossible, there shouldn't be any errors in the omniscient [Piece of Laplace]," Shiroyasha murmured under her breath as she stared at the Gift Card.

"At any rate, that means it couldn't be appraised. I like it better this way." Izayoi said as took the Gift Card back from Shiroyasha.

Shiroyasha stared at Izayoi with a puzzled expression like she just couldn't understand it. There shouldn't be something that would elicit a [Code Unknown] Gift Name.

(Come to think of it, this child…Kuro Usagi said that he beat the snake god.)

In the hierarchy of strength, what came after natural-born gods and celestial spirits were those beings with Divinity. In order for the snake god to be defeated by a human…it was almost impossible. He must possess one or more special gift. But what kind?

If it was just a gift of enormous strength, the [Piece of Laplace] would properly identify it without fail. So what kind of gift existed that prevented the [Piece of Laplace] from working correctly?

A single possibility arose within Shiroyasha's mind regarding that.

'The gift was cancelled? No, there's no way.' She smiled wryly at the possibility that had floated up before discarding it as impossible.

It would be a huge contraction if a person, like Sakamaki Izayoi, had a powerful miracle dwelling within their body while simultaneously possessing a divine art which could negate miracles. In other words, the two would cancel each other out. It was so improbable that she had come to the more believable conclusion that there was a problem with the [Piece of Laplace].

Snapping out her shock she looked towards the five of them or more specifically Naruto,

The boy in question had a disappointed look on his face. "Mm…hey, how come I didn't get a card?"

"That's because, boya, they took and successfully completed the challenge. You, on the other hand…" As she was saying this, Shiroyasha raised a closed oriental fan into an upright position. A Geass Roll sprang into existence at the very tip. "…took a duel."

Naruto took the copy of the Geass Roll that had floated over to him.

GIFT GAME NAME: "Last Boss"

Participant(s): Naruto of the "No Names"

Game Master: "Spirit of the sun and white night," Star class - Shiroyasha

Winning Conditions for the Host Master:

Participant is incapacitated or pushed to submission

Clearing Condition(s)

Gain the Host Master's approval, Host Master is incapacitated, or Host Master is pushed to submission

Detail of the Game Stage and Rules:

Battle takes place upon Game Board "White Night"

Oath: Respecting the described rules, the participants of the Gift Game are willing to bet the pride and flag of their community.

"Thousand Eyes" Seal

"This is your last warning," Shiroyasha coldly said as she opened her fan and casually fanned herself. "I'm giving you this one chance to back out. After all, if you aren't careful…you may die. This is my pride on the line you know, I will not hold back."

"Yeah yeah…Let's get the party started I'm starting to get bored already."

"Shiroyasha, please don't kill him." Kuro Usagi begged while Kurama snorted."Yeaah right, as if that is possible." She muttered under her breath.

"Ahahahaha, if it's Kuro Usagi asking, I just might let him live" the white-haired Floor Master chuckled before she raised her voice. "You hear that boya? Thanks to Kuro Usagi, you can rest assured that I'll try to keep you alive. However, you might be missing a few limbs.

"Enough talk, let's just get on with it!" Naruto shouted back.

Shiroyasha returned his confident statement with a confident grin of her own. "How cool. Very well then…"

"…entertain me." Her fan snapped shut with the sound of a cracking whip and she released her power. The very air seemed to warp as Shiroyasha's aura raged outward.

A small grin appeared in Naruto's face as he felt Shiroyasha's power soared high, he tensed his shoulder waiting for her to make her move, he wasn't disappointed when Shiroyasha disappear only to appear right in front of him with her knee shooting straight to his face. Sidestepping, Naruto grabbed the offending foot that was about to hit him had he not tilted his head, before he threw her backwards.

Righting herself Shiroyasha snapped her fan and pointed it at Naruto as golden glowing circles appeared behind her and promptly shoot golden beams of energy straight to Naruto.

Naruto, seeing this hurriedly kneeled down as he slam his right fist on the ground as it shook, a huge column of earth wall's appeared right in front of him shielding him from the oncoming projectiles.

Boom!

Was the sound as the golden beams hit the earth walls as smoke covered the area where Naruto was.

On the sideline Kuro Usagi couldn't help but gasp,

"N-no way, we need to stop them! Naruto-san is going to get killed!" Kuro Usagi shouted in panic and was about to step in when Kyuubi halted her steps.

"Stop it rabbit girl! It's not over yet."

Izayoi smirked while staring at the area where Naruto is which was covered by smoke and dirt "She's right… it was just the beginning." Izayoi gestured for them to look take a look at Naruto's location.

Everyone turned to look and to their surprise when the smoke disappeared, there standing in the middle of a huge crater was Naruto without any scratch, but what shock then was that his appearance change dramatically.

His golden blonde hair that usually glow under the sun had turn as white as snow while his eyes was glowing crimson orbs.

Shiroyasha who was silently watching all the proceedings merely smirk as she seen him standing there without a scratch, she got an inkling that this is not his real appearance, she wanted to see his real appearance but right now she was occupied as she dodge a palm size purple ball, said ball soared straight towards the mountain and exploded.

Their eyes bugged out when they saw how powerful and destructive the small ball is, considering it pulverize a mountain into nothing but ashes.

"N-no w-way!" Asuka shouted in shock and disbelief as she stared at the blank space where a proud mountain usually stood at.

Izayoi merely smirk and lick his lips in anticipation while sweat started pouring down his cheek, while Kuro Usagi and You merely stood there, they couldn't comprehend how such a small thing could be so destructive.

Back at the match neither combatant had made their move yet, the expectators was anticipating seeing such a fight. Then it began, Naruto ran towards the loli girl, his hand cocked back to punch, Shiroyasha seeing this raised her hand as it glow gold. The blond saw this and the image of Salvatore Doni came to mind since this was similar to his enhancement magic, channeling magic in the soles of his feet he shot forward like a rocket. Shiroyasha was surprised at the sudden burst of speed as she jump back made a fist with her hand, which she then brought down straight at Naruto's face.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and jumped above her, Shiroyasha jumped back as the blonde's fist made contact with the ground. Her eyes widened so much that they threaten to fall off as she saw the place that she stood upon was reduced to nothing but a large crater.

"Holy shit!" Shiroyasha exclaimed in shock.

"You can say that again," Naruto responded with a smirk.

"You have amazing strength," Shiroyasha said before she started flaring her power once again, "I guess I have to really have give, it my all."

Naruto watched as she began to summon multiple golden magic circles appeared her. Knowing that she was about to use a spell Naruto clapped his hands together and slam them on the ground, as soon as he did so, multiple beams of light shot out of the circles.

"Hyojun: Refurekushio," called out Naruto as a huge dome of ice surrounded him. The beams of light struck the wall of ice resulting in a massive explosion of light and ice fragments.

"Heh, she will need to do more than that to harm Naruto-sama," Kurama said.

"Can this guy do anything!?" Asuka asked as she turned to Kurama with an irritated expression.

"Heh," Izayoi grunted while smirking, "he's full of trick. First he made a crater with his bare hands now this."

"Tricks!?" Kurama shouted clearly offended while Izayoi just ignored her making her glowered at him as the other three sweat drop.

The dust soon cleared revealing that the blond was no longer in the same place; everyone started to look for him but, was nowhere to be seen. Shiroyasha landed on the ground and used her sensor ability to locate her opponent. It was at this moment that her eyes widened before she looked up while the others followed her example and their eyes widened.

Because up there high in the sky is Naruto floating with his right stretch outwards while pointing at Shiroyasha.

"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky-"

Kurama's eyes bugged out when she heard Naruto started muttering one of the spells he received from Thanatos.

"Shit! Everyone get in behind me now!" Kurama shouted while Izayoi and the others look at her questioningly wondering what was wrong with her.

"Idiots hurry! If that technique hit the ground then this world is going to explode!" She shouted once again her voice lacing with panic.

Everyone eyes bugged out as they heard that.

"What! You can't be serious!" Asuka shouted in indignation and panic.

"Yo-your kidding right! Please tell Kuro Usagi your kidding!" Kuro Usagi was starting to panic before all of them was yanked by Kurama.

"I'm serious idiots! Now hold still!" she shouted as she started forming a barrier around them "Stay inside this barrier, it will keep you safe!" Kurama exclaimed before she started running towards the stunned Shiroyasha with breakneck speed and wrapped her in her tails and form a barrier around the both of them.

"-The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired!" Naruto finished as ten beams of purple light form around him and shot towards Kurama and Shiroyasha.

Kurama seeing the purple beams of light heading straight at them started gathering huge amount of chakra on her tails, as ten black orbs materialize and shoot it forward to meet the beams of light.

"Bijuudama!" she cried out as she shoot the bijuudama forward as it soared through the sky and collide with the ten beams of light which resulted in a blinding explosion that engulf the whole planet inside the game board.

-0-o-0-o-0-

"Ohhhhh Shiiiiiitttttt!" was everyone's sentiments.

It didn't matter though. No matter how loud they shouted, their surroundings were that much louder, as the ground started shaking mountains and trees started disintegrating, the sky turning dark as huge explosion overtook the whole world inside the game world.

The earth started cracking and huge holes and cracks appeared in it as Naruto laughed boisterously.

It was too dangerous to remain, Shiroyasha realized…

Like a switch was pressed, the overwhelming background noise of a dying world disappeared and everyone's screaming could be heard once again soon to be accompanied by several splats.

…she had pulled everyone out.

And that was how the eight of them found themselves safely back in the shop of the Thousand-Eyes.

Everyone was stunned before their snapped out of it as they heard Izayoi's maddening laugh.

"Fuuuwaaaah!" Kuro Usagi sat up and sucked in a massive gulp of air. As if she had been drowning moments earlier. "What was that?! What was that?! She cried out as she frantically looked around.

"I'm dreaming, it had to be a dream. Kasukabe-san, I just had the strangest dream."

There was no reply. You and the Calico cat, they were staring unblinkingly ahead, both catatonic.

"That was…impressive," Shiroyasha casually remarked.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up as he grinned before his face met the floor courtesy of an annoyed Kurama.

"Idiot! You could've killed us with that stupid stunt of yours!"

Naruto groaned before he started scratching his head sheepishly "Gomen… I just got too into is that I forgot,"

Kurama gained a tick mark before she sighed.

"Anyway, that was one of my favorite offensive techniques though it was considered one of the weakest." Naruto spoke out with a grin while the others eyes bugged out and started freaking out.

"What else could possibly be stronger than that? World destroying technique?" Kuro Usagi lamely asked with a giant sigh.

Naruto's face lit up. "Well, there is a lot of them. Incidentally…"

Kuro Usagi immediately stood up and crossed her arms in a giant 'X'. "No. Stop right there! No more using that technique while we are in Little Garden."

"Then…" Naruto trailed off as he glanced toward Shiroyasha.

The aforementioned [Floor Master] gained a speculative look on her face. "It's a possibility, but it would cost you. Making Game Boards isn't cheap and you just destroyed my favorite one."

"Fair enough…how much?"

"Persuade Kuro Usagi to join me in bed and-.

"No."

"Aww…" there were two disappointed sighs.

"Hey…" Izayoi called out, getting everyone's attention. "Isn't the fight still in progress?"

Kuro Usagi looked put out, and a tad bit scared. "Really now?! After all of that?! Ah, but wait. There wasn't a clear winner."

By now, Shiroyasha had returned to her seat of honor. "I lost," she calmly said before she took a sip of lukewarm tea. It had been sitting there ever since they had entered her Game Board world.

Everyone look at her with a questioning expression on their face, telling Shiroyasha to explain.

The Floor Master obliged. "Had not Kurama shielded me from that attack I would've been dead right now."

Shiroyasha sighed as she turn to look at Naruto, a serious look on her face. "I have acknowledged my loss. You are free to claim victory if you so desire."

"Don't want it."

"Even if you are sacrificing your chance at divinity?"

"Yep."

"No hesitation at all. You are very strange, Uzumaki-kun."

"Call me Naruto, it's fine with me."

"Shiroyasha, in place of that win, I'd like something else instead…"

"…Would you like to be friends?" Naruto continued speaking before she had a chance to reply.

"…" everyone gape at him while Kurama slapped her forehead 'Figures' she thought 'idiot…'.

"By friendship, I would assume that you are looking for someone that you can be at your beck and call whenever you have difficulties?" Shiroyasha finally asked.

Naruto looked confused. "Eh? No, no. I'm looking for people I can hang out with. Eat lunch when we get the time. Play with on the weekends. That sort of thing. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"You are very strange, Naruto," Shiroyasha repeated, her eyes narrowing imperceptibly as she searched him carefully; searching for any hint of deception or mistruth. She finally relaxed. "Alright. I accept your offer of friendship."

Nruto just smiled wistfully.

"To celebrate our new friendship, I offer you a gift, Naruto," with a wave of her oriental fan, a card appeared before Naruto.

It was a card that she had given the other three earlier, only Naruto's was a burning crimson.

"New Year's gift?" Naruto asked, continuing the trend that the other three had started.

"You too?!" Kuro Usagi irritably snapped back.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding. Thanks Shiroyasha."

"But of course," she said with a bow. "So what did you get?" the white haired girl asked as she peered over his shoulder. "This…this is…"

_Cage of Dead Servants_

_Dead Servant_

_Sturm und Drang _

_Ripping Arm of Silver_

_Sealing Divinity_

_Herculean Strength _

_Black Flames of Annihilation _

_Heranion_

_Weather Manipulation_

_Gift Resistance/Invulnerability _

_Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi_

_Excalibur_

"How could this be possible?!"

There was something special about this group.

To have that much divinity, it was shocking for the white haired loli, there really was something wrong with the [Piece of Laplace]…

Interesting! Interesting! This bore further investigation…

Shiroyasha stopped hanging over Naruto's shoulder and made her way around so that she could confront Naruto face to face.

"Now then, your good friend has a very important question to ask, Naruto-kun."

"Yes?" Naruto put his card away and devoted his full attention while Kurama narrowed her eyes.

"Will you agree to join Thousand Eyes?"

"eh?" Naruto answered confused.

"W-W-What?! No! Shiroyasha, he is ours!"

"Sorry Kuro Usagi, I love you. But this boy is amazing!"

"Naruto-sama! I beg you! Please reconsider!"

Before it could escalate any farther Naruto put a stop to it as he clapped his hands.

"Okay that's enough." Naruto began as he smile at Shiroyasha "I am honored that you think so highly of me that you would invite me to your community."

"Then that means?" Shiroyasha ask while Kuro Usagi's ears lowered in grief before it perk up once again when Naruto continue.

"But."

"hmmm?"

Naruto turned towards Kuro Usagi and flash her a charming smile that made her flush, this action wasn't lose by the others.

"I already promise Kuro Usagi that I will help her revive their community, so I can't join you because I'm already Kuro Usagi's."

Kuro Usagi's ears lowered in embarrassment as she flush while the others smile while Shiroyasha sighed.

"I understand, but remember you are always welcome in our community." Shiroyasha spoke with a fang smile.

Naruto nodded as he stood while the others followed his actions and left with him.

Shiroyasha could only stare at Naruto's back as she watch them leave before a smile appear on her face.

'What an interesting group indeed.'

**Chapter End.**

**Please leave some review, it took me a few days before I managed to finish writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mondaiji no tachi.**

**Story Start:**

_Naruto stood calmly as a man with silver hair was standing 20 feet away from him._

"_Hmp, you look very confident, is that confidence comes from the fact that you are a Campione? You, you think that's enough to be arrogant…" the silver haired man stated as he glare at Naruto who was merely standing calmly in front of him._

_The silver haired man started emitting powerful aura as he gritted his teeth._

"_Ahh, so you're ignoring me again? Even though I was trying to be polite here…"_

_A sudden gust of wind flew towards Naruto that ruffled his clothes, yet he still remained calm._

"_I don't know whatever status you have…but it's a big mistake to think that Campione's are still ruling the world."_

_Naruto tilted his head to the right as a man with black hair appear besides him._

"_Lord Naruto, let me handle this, a man of your status shouldn't even be bothering with people like him, please go, I shall buy time for you."_

_The black haired man brought his fist down towards the ground._

_Boom!_

_The ground split in half from the force of the attack while smoke covered the whole area._

'_I hope this is enough for Naruto-sama to escape.' He thought._

"_..!.."_

_The black haired man's eyes widened as the smoke clear only to see Naruto was still there standing calmly as he stared at the silver haired man in front of them._

"_Ohh? Was that suppose to scare me?" the silver haired man ask mockingly as he swipe his hand at his clothes. "Ugh, so dusty."_

_The silver haired man's eyes narrow as Naruto didn't even spare them a glance._

'_He's not even looking at me…'_

'_What is he…?'the black haired man thought in surprise._

"_All my life… the only person who ever said that she would protect me was Kurama."Naruto closed his eyes as he smile serenely,"And now you are trying to protect me too."_

_The silver haired man open his palm as a green energy ball materialize in his palm "Grrr! What the hell are you talking about while ignoring me!?"_

_Naruto continue to ignore him as he tilted his head towards the black haired man._

"_You know… it's not a bad feeling." Naruto finish as his hair sway as the wind blew at his face._

"…_.."_

_Apparently the silver haired man had enough as he thrust his hand forward._

"_Die!"he shouted as he release an energy beam that incinerated everything around it as it soared towards Naruto._

_Naruto took a step forward as his right hand twitch a bit._

_Boom!_

_A huge explosion engulf Naruto and the black haired man._

"_Hmp…and he call himself a Campione… weakling." The silver haired man muttered as he was about to turn back only for his eyes to widen._

_There, Naruto stood still as smoke covered his body yet he remained unharmed while his right hand was stretch forward._

'_He stopped my attack so easily!?' _

_Naruto let his hand drop as he stares at the man in front of him._

"_I'll ask you a question."_

_The man perk up when heard Naruto spoke._

"_What is it?" he couldn't help but ask._

_Naruto's eyes glow with power as it turned crimson._

"_What happened to Kusanagi Godou."_

'_Is he talking about that preaching kid?' he thought. _

_He was about to open his mouth only for his eyes to widen as Naruto was already standing in front of him._

_The man shock face twisted into fury as he gritted his teeth._

"_So what if you defeated a God, how dare you look down on me!" he exclaimed as he flare his power blowing everything away including the black haired man, while Naruto was still standing in front of him without even acknowledging what is happening in front of him._

"_What's going on here."_

_The silver haired man eyes widened as he heard a cold feminine voice spoke behind him._

_He turned only to see nothing as he heard the voice once again._

"_I'll ask again… what's going on here, who are you to dare and try to attack my master." _

_He turned once again only to see the source of the voice was a gorgeous woman with a long vibrant red hair with crimson slitted eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails standing besides Naruto._

"_Who are you?" the silver haired man ask._

_The woman raise her right hand as crimson light engulf her palm._

"…_!..."_

_A crimson red beam shot straight at him. The silver haired man jump back just in time as the incoming projectile hit his earlier location before it was engulf in a bright explosion._

_The red haired woman turns towards Naruto._

"_Master. Are you alright?"_

"_Godou and Erica disappeared."_

"_..!.."_

_The woman nodded as she closed her eyes._

"_Understood." The red haired woman turned towards their opponent._

"_I shall take care of Hades from now on."_

_The now named Hades flew towards them at such breakneck speed that was almost impossible to track for a God._

_Unfortunately for him, the woman wasn't any normal God or Goddess nor Demon or Demoness. She was a Demon Lord after all._

_The red hair woman was about to show him why she was a Demon Lord, as before Hades could reach them. He was hit by a strong fist that made him flew back._

"_Prepare yourself Hades, I, Kurama. The Ruler of Makai shall be your opponent."_

Naruto's eyes snap open.

"That dream..."

Standing up, Naruto ruffle his hair as his nap was already ruined.

"It's been a long time since I dreamed about the past…" Naruto whispered with a sigh as he proceed to enter his bathroom to take a shower.

Taking his clothes off, Naruto opens the shower as he let the cold water hit his face, as he close his eyes Naruto started reminiscing about his past battles.

_Naruto stared at his opponent calmly as he floated in the air as crimson wings of flames appeared on his back._

_Naruto's foe raise his arm and brought it in a downward motion, releasing crimson flames that shoot towards Naruto in an x form._

_Boom!_

_The beam made of crimson flames exploded as it made contact with its target, and covers the whole area._

"_Wh-wha!?" _

_The man couldn't help but exclaim in shock as the smoke dissipated only to see Naruto's hand outstretch and without any scratch on him._

_The man gritted his teeth as he form a whip made of crimson energy that destroyed anything in its path as he continuously assault Naruto with it._

"_Eat that! How'd you like me now Namikaze!"_

_The man couldn't help but let out a derange laugh as he continuously assaulted Naruto with his whip._

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

_Smoke covered the whole area as several mountains were decimated by the man's unrelenting assault._

"_Is that all? Zeus…"_

"_..!..!_

_The now named Zeus widened his eyes as the smoke dissipated only to reveal a relatively unharmed Naruto._

"_Y-you!"_

_Zeus gritted his teeth in anger as electricity started to cover his body._

"_Graaah!"_

_Zeus roared in fury as he flew towards Naruto with breakneck speed as Naruto did the same, the sky was covered in crimson and blue light before Naruto and Zeus collide shattering everything around them which leave the city of Tokyo as nothing but a wasteland._

_Boom!_

_Kurama drop Hades on the ground as the man choke and cough out blood, while the red hair beauty looks up and stare at her be-love master, only to see crimson and blue light clashing against each other, destroying everything on its path._

"_If this continues, then the whole Japan will be turned into nothing but a wasteland, this need to be stop!" Kurama whispered to herself as she watch the flashes of crimson and blue._

_Woosh!_

_Naruto and Zeus separated from each other, Naruto stared calmly at Zeus while the Lord of the sky was panting heavily._

"_Die Namikaze!" Zeus exclaimed as he shoot a blast of lighting in a shape of claw towards Naruto._

_Naruto calmly raised his hand as crimson flames forms around it before he unleashed in a form of crimson tornado._

"_Graaah!" Zeus roared in pain as the tornado engulf him and proceed to cut his body bit by bit._

_Boom!_

"_Graah! Why don't you just die Namikaze!" Zeus roared out in fury as the smoke dissipated showing how much damage he took from the attack as his whole body was littered with cuts._

_Zeus body tremble as gales of sharp wind started to from around him._

"_I will destroy you Namikaze! And all those important to you! I will destroy all of you!"_

_Naruto close his eyes and his body was suddenly engulfed in a dome of crimson energy._

"_You have fallen too far Zeus… there is no hope for you…" Naruto stated in a soft voice as his power engulf the whole world._

_The sky turning red, the oceans had turned into blood while the earth became black._

"_I was hoping that you would have a change of heart and turn back, but it seems that you lose all hope." Naruto snapped his eyes open as it glow crimson. "It's time for you to go… Zeus…"_

_In a blink of an eye, Naruto disappear from his sight only for Zeus eyes to widen as he turns back to see Naruto in front of him with his hand outstretch as he unleash a crimson beam of energy towards Zeus._

_Booooom!_

_The whole world shook as it was engulf in a powerful explosion._

_And the moment the blinding light disappears, everyone realize that Zeus was no more._

_That day… Naruto lose a friend once again._

Click!

Naruto twist the shower handle and shut it off, taking the towel from the stand. Naruto started drying himself.

"Come to think of it, that was the day I started changing…" Naruto's features turned into a serene one as he smiles "Since that day I started communicating with other people, I've become more outgoing and stop being a loner and secluded person."

Naruto close the door as he started walking towards the wardrobe , opening it up Naruto pick one of the clothes Kurama made for him.

It was a standard white pants with blue and gold linings, white long sleeve and a white suit with blue linings and a gold sun mark on its back, he also chose a white leather shoes to finish it off.

Smiling to himself, Naruto proceeded to head out to take a stroll.

-0-o-0-o-0-

The three ladies washed their bodies in the large bath and were finally able to relax and loosen up in the water.

It seems the ceiling of the bath-house was the same as Little Garden's, the night sky full of stars could be seen through the transparent ceiling.

Kuro Usagi was facing upwards stretching her body with her arms in the air, reflecting on the past day's events.

"This was certainly a long day. I have never expected that summoning new allies would be so troublesome."

"Would that be a complaint towards us?"

"Th-That wasn't my intention at all!"

Kuro Usagi was denying it vehemently, creating waves in the bath-water. Next to her You was soaking in the water with an absent minded expression on her face. With that same expression she murmured.

"This bath-water ... it smells like we're in the woods, really relaxing. Calico cat should just enter too."

"Indeed. We use the water that comes directly from the Water Tree, Calico cat-san would enjoy it for sure. It's clean water so no problem even if you were to drink some."

"Yeah. ... That reminds me, Kuro Usagi can also understand Calico cat?"

"Yes~ With the Judge Master privilege Kuro Usagi can communicate with most species save for the most special ones."

You answered with an 'I see'. Her looking a bit happy was probably not a figment of ones' imagination.

Asuka put her long and silky hair in order, and mumbled in a dreamy state of mind.

"Feels a bit like an onsen. I like it, this kind of bath."

She lifted her right arm up and stroked it with the left. Just by doing that it looked like her skin became more beautiful.

"A tree that produces water ... is that also something called a Gift?"

"Yes. Gifts can be transformed into many different shapes, and by embedding it within a life form they can exhibit their power. This Water Tree Gift was born by the combination of a Sacred Tree with high spiritual power and the Blessing of the Water God. It would've probably manifested as a Gift with the power to control water if it was embedded in a living being."

"To control water? Not creating it?"

"It wouldn't be impossible, but it would be difficult creating purified water like the Sacred Tree does. Also the Water Tree does not create water out of nothing, the correct way to put it would be that it absorbs the moisture from the atmosphere through its leaves and increases its volume. Creating tangible matter out of nothing is something only someone on the level of Shiroyasha-sama or Naruto-san would be able to."

Asuka answered with an absentminded 'I see'.

Watching the sky full of stars she muttered.

"Tell me Kuro Usagi, were God's only exist here in Little Garden?"

"Tha-That I unfortunately don't know. Even when Kuro Usagi first joined the community I have never heard of a world where God's or Demons roams other than in Little Garden."

"I see."

Kuro Usagi turn towards Asuka.

"Why did you ask Kuro Usagi such a question anyway Kudou-san?"

Asuka close her eyes while You merely stayed silent, knowing why Asuka asked such a question. Because she too wanted to know the answers to her own questions.

"Naruto-san… the way he present his self, it was full of experience and confidence, he said that he had fought many God's before… so I wanted to know what world he came from."

"Hmm... Indeed, even Kuro Usagi noticed it earlier… the way he speak, and his battle prowess." Kuro Usagi along the other two shudder at the reminder of Naruto's power.

"And the way Kurama-san spoke so highly of him, it was as if he was standing in a pedestal that none of us could ever step nor reach on." Asuka spoke with a wistful expression.

"Maybe that's why he looks so lonely."

"..!.."

Asuka and Kuro Usagi turns towards You was quietly soaking in the bath-water so far.

"What do you mean Kasukabe-san?" Asuka ask with a curious expression.

"Didn't you notice it... every time that he looks at Kurama-san, his eyes will gain some light into it. But when he wasn't talking to Kurama-san, his eyes looks so dead. It was as if there is nothing for him to live for, and it seems that Kurama-san was the only one who was keeping him sane."

"Now that you say that... there is that certain gleam in his eyes, it was as if he was about to snap. And when he fought against Shiroyasha-san, the moment Shiroyasha-san used that energy beam of hers, it was as if Naruto-san snapped." Asuka muttered.

You and Kuro Usagi nodded, you need to be blind not to see that, it was obvious. The way his eyes turned dark when he saw Shiroyashas attack, it was as if he was looking at another person.

Knowing that talking about what happened earlier will not help them at all, Kuro Usagi decided to change the topic.

"By the way, by the way you two. We are having a 'naked communion' here, so if it's not a problem would you tell Kuro Usagi more about yourselves? About your hobbies, where you came from and the like."

"Oh, why are you interested in those?"

"That is of course out of curiosity! You are my long awaited fellow girls, Kuro Usagi is very interested in both of you"

Kuro Usagi asked with a joyous expression. Her words were without hidden meaning or ill intent, but the other two had a reluctant expression. In the letter they received it was written like this: 'Cast aside your family, your friends, your fortune, your whole world and come to Little Garden.'

They didn't want to reminiscence about those things they left behind.

"But, oh well. We are comrades living together from now on. I do not mind as long as you do not pry too much."

"I don't really want to talk about it. But, I do want to ask. I'm curious about Kuro Usagi. The way your hair color changes to the color of cherry blossom, it's kinda cool."

"Ayaya, is Kuro Usagi cool?"

"I was also wondering about that. Then how about we call this an exchange of information?"

The three girls were chatting for quite a bit after that, soaking in the hot bath-water.

Unknown to them a certain nine tailed fox was there listening to their conversation with a sorrowful expression.

'Naruto-sama….' The fox couldn't help but think of her sorrowful master.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The sixteen-days-old moon was out that night.

After leaving the mansion that Kuro Usagi led them to, Sakamaki Izayoi stood like a guardian Deva King in front of the building where the Community's children were sleeping, with his hands folded.

"Ooi... If you don't decide soon, I won't be able to take a bath."

Zaa, the trees were swaying in the wind. At first glance there wasn't any sign of anyone being around, but Izayoi kept talking to himself with an annoyed expression like it was directed at someone.

"Are you going to attack this place, or not? If you're going to, then make up your mind already and do it."

Zazaa, still only the trees swaying in the wind. It still didn't look like anyone was hiding around there.

The disappointed Izayoi picked up a few stones and threw them lightly towards the shadows of the trees.

"Yo-!"

Zudogaan!

An absurdly large sound of explosion, unthinkable from that light throw, blew away the nearby trees, threw the newly appeared shadowy figures high up in the air in all directions, and shook the windows of the nearby building.

Jin hurriedly came out of the building and asked Izayoi what is going on.

"Wha-what happened!?"

"Looks like intruders. Maybe from those [Fores Garo] lot?"

Shadowy figures and rubble were falling to the ground one after the other.

Those that were still conscious stood up with great difficulty and watched Izayoi and Jin intently.

"Wha-what absurd power...! The talk about him defeating the Serpent God was true after all."

"Yeah ... with this they may be able to win the Game against Galdo...!"

No animosity could be felt from the intruders' gaze. Izayoi may have noticed this, since he walked closer to the intruders and started talking to them.

"Ooh? What, you are not humans?"

Every one of the intruders had some body parts that were very different from humans.

Some had dog ears, some long body hair and claws, and some had eyes like a reptile.

Izayoi was looking at them with great interest, like he was browsing from them.

"We are people with a human base and different Beast-type Gifts. But since the level of our Gifts are low, we can only perform such an incomplete transformation."

"Hee... so, you wanted to talk to us about something, that's why you didn't attack right? Hurry up and tell me."

Izayoi spoke to them with a smile. However the intruders all fell silent looking dejected.

After they exchanged looks between themselves, they lowered their heads with determination.

"We shamefully ask of you! Would you please completely destroy our... no, the Community in league with the Demon Lord, [Fores Garo]!"

"Don't want to."

He easily refused their desperate request. The intruders stiffened and were at a loss for words. Next to him Jin, who was only observing the situation until now, was dumbfounded and his jaw dropped slightly.

Izayoi's expression on the other hand became bored, and he turned his back on the intruders.

"You are probably one of those that had hostages taken from them, right? You were ordered to come here and kidnap a few kids, something along those lines right?"

"Y-yes. We didn't think you would be aware of even that, please forgive our ignorance and rude behaviour... We all have someone taken as hostage, so we can't disobey Galdo."

"Aah, those hostages. They are already dead. There, this topic is done."

"...wha-?"

"Izayoi-san!"

Jin quickly cut into the conversation. However Izayoi was speaking with the same cold tone to Jin too.

"Is there any reason to hide it? If you win tomorrow's Gift Game then it will all come out anyway, right?"

"Ev-even then, there are more appropriate ways to say it!"

"Ha-, are you telling me to care about their feelings? You are joking right? Ochibi-sama. Think about it carefully. Who were the ones that kidnapped those killed hostages? None other than these guys."

Jin suddenly turned around. If they kidnapped even more people to save the hostages... then it's not an understatement to say, that they are responsible for around half of the hostages' deaths.

"It's a cool thing to hunt down villains, but I won't do it if I'm asked by the same kind of scoundrel."

"The-then, the hostages are really...?"

"...Yes. It seems Galdo killed the hostages the same day they were abducted."

"No way...!"

The intruders all lowered their head. They all soiled their hands until today for the sake of those hostages, the shock from knowing that those hostages are no longer in this world must be immeasurable.

Seeing them sinking into despair, Izayoi had a sudden flash of insight.

(A lowlife scoundrel in league with a Demon Lord... Maybe I can use this?)

He quickly turned around. He patted one of the intruders on the shoulder with a smile of a kid who just thought of a new mischief.

"You lot, do you hate [Fores Garo]? Do you want it to be destroyed?"

"O-of course! The things that we went through because of him...!"

"I see, I see. But you don't have the power to do just that, right?"

The men bit down on their lips.

"H-he is still a subordinate of a Demon Lord. His Gift is much higher class too. Even if we challenge him to a Game there is no way we can win! No, even if for some reason we win and we draw the Demon Lord's attention..."

"What if there was a Community for taking down that Demon Lord?"

Ha? All of them raised their heads. Izayoi grabbed Jin shoulders and pulled him closer.

"I'm saying this Jin-bocchan is building a Community to defeat the Demon Lords."

"Wha-!"

The intruders of course, but even Jin was shocked. That was very close to their Community's ambition, but at the same time not at all. Jin's plan was to protect the Community and defeat only the Demon Lord who took their Banner.

However Izayoi's explanation was almost like their Community was working towards defeating all of the Demon Lords.

Probably because such a Community was without precedence, the intruders asked them again with confused looks.

"A Community to defeat the Demon Lords? Wh-what is that...?"

"Exactly as I said. We will protect everyone from the menace of the Demon Lord's Community and their subordinates. And everyone we protect should advertise this: 'Amazing Deal. Attention. Those with Demon Lord problems. Please enquire further from Jin Russel' "

"It's a-"

'It's a joke right!?' is what Jin wanted to say, but his mouth was covered. Izayoi was completely serious.

Izayoi stood up quickly and spread his arms like he wanted to catch a strong wind,

"What happened to the hostages was regrettable. However, you can rest easy. Tomorrow our members with Jin Russel's leadership will take revenge for you! You don't even need to worry about what comes after that! And that is because our Jin Russel has risen up to defeat all the Demon Lords!"

"Oooo...!"

Izayoi was speaking in an exaggerated manner, but the intruders found hope in that. Jin was desperately trying to escape from his arms, but Izayoi's brute strength kept him pinned down, he couldn't even make a sound.

"Now, go back to your Communities! And tell all your fellow Communities too! That our Jin Russel will defeat the Demon Lords!"

"U-understood! Good luck for tomorrow Jin-bocchan!"

"Wa-...Wai...!"

Jin's shout didn't reach them, the intruders all retreated in the blink of an eye. After he was released from the oppressing arms he fell on his knees thoroughly confounded.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

After arriving at the secluded part of the forest within the community, Naruto turns his back towards the person he knew was stalking him.

"You can come out now… Vampire."

Not even a minute after Naruto spoke, a blonde hair girl wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red necktie and red leather jacket along with a white skirt and black stockings with red stripes accompanied by a brown boots appears behind him.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki… I heard of you from Shiroyasha."

Naruto turns towards her while the loli vampire merely smiles at him.

"Ohh? And what did she tells you about me?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

The vampire smiles a bit.

"She told me how you soundly defeated her and how you destroy a game board with just one attack and she told me about what you are." The vampire merely smile "I know that you are strong if what Shiroyasha told me about you is true, but I wanted to test the others."

Naruto nodded "That is understandable, but I would suggest that you do it another day… they will need all their strength for tomorrow… after all you give something towards Galdo that gave him a bit of a power up."

"..!.."

The vampire eyes widened before she close her eyes and started chuckling.

"Fufufu… you really are an interesting one… how did you know I did it by the way?"

Naruto smiles a bit as his eyes turns crimson for a bit before it returns to its normal color.

"I have powerful senses, I could sense you even if you are the at the outer part or the inner part of Little Garden… I can sense everything."

"..!.."

"Y-you mean?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes… even the seventh gate, I could sense all of them."

"Fufufu… you are very interesting… I will return the next day to test what your friends could do."

The vampire notice the slight tensing of his shoulders as she says the word 'friends'.

"By the way vampire."

"Hmmm?"

"You haven't told me your name yet…"

"Ohhh? I haven't? Very well… my name is Leticia Draculair… we will meet again."

"_My God Slayer…" _

And with that her presence completely disappears.

Sighing a bit, Naruto looks up and stared at the starry sky.

"This sky reminds me so much of my failure…"

Naruto close his eyes as a droplet of tear fell from his eyes.

"The same night sky when you died… Godou, Erica…"

And with that, Naruto mourn once again for his fallen friends.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

After getting out of the bath, the three girls wearing negligees as pajama substitutes went to Kuro Usagi's room for the purpose of finding different clothes to wear from the next day onwards. Especially Asuka, who came to Little Garden in formal wear and didn't have any everyday clothes. You always favored simple clothing, so there was no problem there, but it seemed Asuka wasn't satisfied.

"We came to a wonderful world like this after all. There should be no problem if I wear a suitable clothing as casual wear, right?"

"Of course! However I'm not sure if Kuro Usagi's wardrobe has any that would suit Asuka-san's taste."

Goso goso.

Kuro Usagi was pillaging the wardrobe.

As Asuka's gaze was wandering around, the closet in the back caught her attention.

When Kuro Usagi noticed that her ears sprung up like she just had an excellent idea.

"That reminds me, the clothes I'm required to wear when I'm on referee duty are in that closet...!"

Kuro Usagi opened the closet. Many kind of costumes were on display in there.

"Which one does Asuka-san like more, one-piece or two-piece clothing?"

"If I had to choose, then I would say one-piece."

"I agree~ Kuro Usagi also prefers one-piece clothing. How about skirts?"

"I do not have any kind that I prefer the most... but Kuro Usagi's skirt's length would be a bit embarrassing."

"Uu, I agree. Kuro Usagi also likes long skirts more..."

Goso goso.

How many of those costumes are there? Kuro Usagi took a bunch of them out and started browsing from them.

Kuro Usagi was raiding the closet once again when she suddenly raised her voice.

"How about this one!?"

Basaa, she spread out a scarlet colored attire. A one-piece, long skirt clothing, or rather, it was an actual formal dress. You blinked three times from the flashiness of the dress.

"... . That one as a casual wear?"

"Why, is it not wonderful? I like this kind of attire too."

The unusually enthusiastic Asuka took off her negligee and changed there and then.

Kuro Usagi explained more about the dress while lending a hand to Asuka.

"I received this dress from Shiroyasha-sama as a referee outfit. Since if there is a request for it, Rabbits also undertake jobs as a master of ceremonies along with our referee duties, and with that we are also responsible for the entertainment."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! So that's why there is a Divine Protection placed upon it that protects the wearer. Maybe it would also be a good idea to wear this for tomorrow's Gift Game."

Asuka just understood what Kuro Usagi's aim was.

Since it had a Gift of Protection embedded in it, it wasn't just a flashy decorative clothing, she thought it would be useful as a casual wear and would also come in handy in case of an emergency.

Wearing the dress Asuka took a few steps forward.

The beautiful dress that extended till Asuka's feet matched her every movement as she danced around a bit. Also by wearing it, her body strangely felt lighter than usual.

Asuka raised a voice of admiration.

"...It is amazing. I have never wore a skirt so easy to move in as this one."

"Fufu, but of course! This dress is none other than-"

"...but, the chest area is a bit too spacious."

Heh? Kuro Usagi who was suddenly at a loss for words inspected Asuka's body-line from the breasts down.

Asuka was well developed for a 15 years old girl, but compared to Kuro Usagi, she was still behind.

At first sight Kuro Usagi looked like a young girl, but her voluptuous breasts and the womanly figure from her navel to her buttocks formed an ideal body-line.

The waist area was fitting barely, but the breast part was no doubt too large.

Kuro Usagi tried to remedy the situation in haste.

"Ayaya, tha-that is...! We-well! I will change it tonight to match Asuka-san's size! It will most like be ready for tomorrow's Game...!"

"...yes, thank you."

Agreed Asuka with a complex expression. She felt a certain unspoken feeling of defeat. Even if she was a problem child, she was undoubtedly a maiden too.

The noise of someone running through the corridors of the headquarters sounded soon after that.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A voluptuous red hair woman with fox ears and nine fox tails behind her was walking towards the area where she sense her Master.

She knew that her master wanted to be alone at this kind of time, especially when the night sky was full of starts, because she knew that it reminded him so much of the things that he had lost.

He was so broken by the lost of his friends that he lost his emotions, but thankfully she managed to fix that and return his emotions, but the hyper active and annoying loud blonde never return.

He become a secluded and silent person, yes he wasn't on the same level as those pesky Uchiha's, because even though he always kept to himself he still knew how to socialize with others.

To others, Naruto might be a silent, cold and secluded person, but Kurama knew better. She knew that he only stays that way to protect his fragile heart, his heart that have yet to heal, the heart that Kurama promised to heal.

Arriving at the area where her master was, she saw him there kneeling on the ground as he sob his heart out.

Kurama's heart clench when she seen him in that state, no matter how many times she sees him that way her heart still couldn't take it. Perhaps she miss his idiotic grins so wide that it almost stretch his face, his hyper active laughs that could make others smile, his ridiculous pranks that made others laugh, and his hilarious jokes and sarcastic comments that annoyed her to no end.

Perhaps she miss the past Naruto, where he was still innocent. Where he doesn't even know what war really meant, when the war and pain of losing those important to him doesn't ravage him yet.

But no matter how many times she sees him that way, her heart still weep for the sorrowful blonde. He had lost everything, from the very beginning, till the very end he had nothing, that was one of the reasons why she made a vow to never abandon and to always protect him.

Because she knew that if she ever leave him, Naruto will be nothing but a broken man.

Walking towards Naruto, Kurama kneeled down as she gently wrap her arm around his neck and place his head on her chest as she let him cry on her chest.

"It will be alright Naruto-sama… I will never leave your side, I will always be with you."

Naruto didn't respond but Kurama knew that he heard her because the moment she uttered those words, Naruto's own arms wrap around her lithe frame.

"Promise?"

"I promise… I will be with you forever."

Kurama smiles serenely as she closed her eyes and peck him on his forehead.

"That is a promise of a lifetime."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

On the highest floor of the headquarters, Jin dragged Izayoi to the reception hall and shouted at him because he couldn't control his anger any longer.

"What are you trying to accomplish!?"

" 'Defeat the Demon Lord' only changed to 'Defeat all the Demon Lords and their accomplices', right? 'All those who have problems concerning Demon Lords please contact Jin Russel', the catch phrase could be something like this maybe?"

"It's not funny and this is not a laughing matter either! You saw what a Demon Lord's power is capable of at the Community's entrance, right!?"

"Of course. Being able to fight someone that has such an interesting power in a game would be awesome."

Izayoi sat down on the couch of the reception hall, leaned backwards arrogantly and expressed his hope for a match with a Demon Lord. Jin became speechless for a second, then asked him to explain his behavior.

"Awe...awesome you say? Then Izayoi-san is planning on driving this Community to its destruction only for your own amusement?"

"Ohh? Remember we also have a Demon Lord on our side with power that could possibly destroy all the Demon Lords that Little Garden could dish out, do you believe that with him we would lose?"

"..!.."

Izayoi smirk as he sees Jin expression..

"I want to check something first. How did you plan on fighting the Demon Lord after summoning us? We may have Naruto with us, had Naruto join that thousand eyes instead then how do you plan on fighting them?"

Jin fell silent. Although they wished to regain their honor and defeat the Demon Lord, it's not like he as a leader had any clearly defined plans for it. Jin gathered his young intellect and answered.

"First... I was planning on securing a water source. Even if a Water God class water source was out of the question, there were other sources of water that - after careful planning with the help of the newcomers - were possible to obtain. But regarding that Izayoi-san delivered an outcome beyond our wildest dreams, so I'm honestly grateful."

"Yeah, be very grateful."

Ignoring the laughing Izayoi, Jin continued.

"By steadily completing Gift Games the Community would definitely grow strong. Even if the newcomers were to be powerless, with all of our efforts combined we could still grow our Community bigger. More so with a gathering of such talented people... we should've been able to handle any kind of Gift Game."

"I see, full of hopes and expectations."

Izayoi didn't show any sign of being intimidated. Jin couldn't control himself any longer, radically changing his tone he yelled at him.

"And yet... and yet, what Izayoi-san did is exposing the Community to danger solely for your own amusement! If an absurd rumor like we are a 'Community to Defeat the Demon Lords' spreads, then it's all over, Games with Demon Lords will be impossible to avoid. Do you really understand what that means!?"

Jin punched the wall of the reception hall while yelling. Most likely he really couldn't put up with it anymore. Seeing Jin like that Izayoi stopped laughing and this time he looked at him with scornful eyes.

"Unbelievable guy. You were talking about things like rebuilding, regaining your pride with a vague plan like that? I'm disappointed in you ochibi."

"Wha-"

"Growing stronger by taking part in Gift Games? That goes without question. I'm asking how will we win against the Demon Lord?"

"A-As I said, by taking part in Gift Games we grow stronger-"

"Then the previous Community didn't take part in Gift Games and grew strong?"

"Tha-...that is..."

Jin couldn't say anything. Izayoi immediately shot him another question.

"Also, the previous Community got big only by Gift Games?"

"... . No."

A Community grows bigger thanks to powerful Gifts and powerful Gift Bearers. In other words talented people.

It's only natural that the people that lived by relying on their own talents would want to be a part of a well known Community. However ... this Community doesn't have its crucial Name or Banner.

"We don't have a Name or Banner. There is not a single thing to represent our Community with. This way the word of our Community's existence can't even spread by word of mouth. That is the reason you summoned us, right?"

"..."

"With things like this we pretty much can't sign anything when buying and selling goods either. It's not a surprise that [Thousand Eyes] didn't treat us [No-Names] as customers. After all a [No-Name] is only one of the many nameless ones. And because of that it would be dangerous to place your trust in. You'll have to surpass the previous Community while carrying a handicap like this."

"Surpass... the previous..!?"

Realizing this fact felt like a hammer to the face for Jin.

The previous Community that was widely regarded as very impressive in the City of Little Garden.

Jin had only meager talents still, and only became the Leader because of his height and by coincidence. However even though he spoke of Defeating the Demon Lord sometimes, Izayoi's words represented the reality he tried to avert his eyes from.

Jin was unable to retort back, so the astounded Izayoi delivered the final blow.

"As far as I can see you really didn't think of anything at all."

"..."

From the shame and the scale of responsibility that was revealed by those words, Jin couldn't raise his head.

However Izayoi grabbed Jin's shoulders firmly and said with a devious smile.

"If there is no Name or Banner ... then there is no choice, but to promote the Leader's name, right?"

Jin suddenly raised his head. At the same time he recognized what Izayoi's aim was. When he spoke to the intruders, Izayoi emphasized Jin's name and the fact that he is the leader multiple times. That means,

"You plan to call attention to us ... and promote the existence of our Community that way."

"Yeah. Not a bad plan, right?"

This time Jin saw the proudly laughing Izayoi in a different light from before.

He recounted Izayoi's words multiple times in his mind, and started to think seriously about that strategy.

"I-Indeed... that is an effective tactic. If the Leader works as a public face for the Community and promotes its existence ... It could build confidence comparable to having a Name and Banner."

Shiroyasha for example. Although she is only one of the Officers of [Thousand Eyes], her name is known in every part of the world. At times, having a prominent Leader can have the same effect as having a Banner, though Naruto sullied Shiroyasha's name by defeating her soundlessly in a gift game. But still Shiroyasha was one of the most renown person in Little Garden.

"But this alone is not enough. There isn't enough impact to have the rumors spread far enough. So, if there would be even one example where the young boy named Jin Russel, whose aim is to Defeat the Demon Lords has won... Then that rumor would certainly spread like ripples."

"A-And spread to whom?"

"To those that have the same 'Defeat the Demon Lords' ambition in mind."

Demon Lords challenged powerful Communities to fights as amusement. It would not be an understatement to say that they existed in Little Garden solely to satisfy their own desires. The Communities that were destroyed as a result were as many as stars in the sky. There is a good chance that capable people that were regrettably defeated by a Demon Lord would have the ambition of defeating them.

Jin's heart was pounding faster from the very specific strategy he could not even dream of before.

That was because the things he said were very much possible.

"Spreading rumors about the existence of our Community by using my name..."

"Yes. The current situation is a good opportunity. The opponent is connected to a Demon Lord and it's a Game we can win. The victims are from various Communities. If we can spread ochibi's name well enough with this ..."

Although small ones, ripples would spread within the Communities near Outer Gate number 2105380.

If they can earn the gratitude of the Communities that suffer from the hands of the Demon Lord's underlings, then rumors would steadily spread under the surface.

"Well, just as ochibi-sama fears, there is a high chance of attracting other Demon Lords as well. However there are precedents of a Demon Lord having been defeated, right?"

Kuro Usagi explained it like this: 'If you defeat a Demon Lord, you can make it your subordinate.' That means there were people who managed to defeat one, and that it's an opportunity to gain a powerful pawn for the organization. And it was already proven when Naruto fought and defeated Shiroyasha.

"The most important thing that this Community is lacking right now is talented people. I won't say something ludicrous like I want someone on Naruto's or mine levels, but I want some that can hold a candle to me and Naruto is out of the game because I know that as I am nowm as loathsome as it is, I have to admit that fighting against him as I am now will be a total massacre. But it's up to ochibi to agree or disagree. If you have other cool plans then by all means, I will cooperate."

Jin took another good look at the smiling Izayoi. There were no signs of the anger anymore.

The logic behind his strategy was sound. It would've been easy to just agree, but he must not forget the unstable elements of the plan either. After considering all that, Jin set a condition.

"I have only one condition. You have to persuade Naruto-san to participate in a Gift Game that will be hosted by [Thousand Eyes] not long from now?"

"Why? Do you want to see what he could do?"

"That is also one reason. But there is another purpose behind it. A very important item will be showcased during this Game, which we have to take back no matter what."

Name and Banner. Something this Community treasures as much as those.

"You can't mean ... your former comrade?"

"Yes. And not just any ordinary comrade. One who was formerly known as a Demon Lord."

Izayoi's eyes sparkled. His smile became ominous and he started giving off an aura of danger.

"Heh? A Former Demon Lord was your comrade? That holds a pretty big significance."

Jin replied with a nod.

"Yes. As you guessed, that means the previous Community had experience fighting and defeating a Demon Lord."

"And there exists someone - who we will call Super Demon Lord with an amazing naming style - who can destroy a Community that made other Demon Lords submit."

"N-no one calls it that! There are power differences between the Demon Lords and all are very different. Shiroyasha-sama also has the Host Master privilege, but no one calls her a Demon Lord anymore. The term 'Demon Lord' only refers to those that abuse their Host Master privilege."

The Host Master privilege itself was nothing more than one of the tools that exist to make Little Garden more interesting.

Jin explained that it was only after some started to abuse it, that the term Demon Lord came into existence.

"The Game's Host will be one of the Officers of [Thousand Eyes]. He probably made some sort of deal with the Demon Lord that destroyed us and obtained ownership over our comrade. Since they are a trader Community, it would've been the best if we could take care of it using money, but..."

"It's rough being poor, huh? Anyway, all I have to do is to persuade Naruto to participate with me on getting back the Former Demon Lord comrade of yours right?"

Jin replied with a nod. If the both of them could retrieve their former comrade, then Jin certainly wanted to ask him to do just that.

"Yes. If we can accomplish that, it will become possible to prepare for the battles against Demon Lords, and I will also support your plan. However please don't tell Kuro Usagi about this yet..."

"Okkay."

Izayoi stood up from the couch. When he opened the reception hall's door to return to his room, he said something to Jin like it just came to mind.

"Don't lose tomorrow's Game."

"I understand. Thank you."

"If you lose I will leave this Community."

"I understand. ... What?"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

**Little Garden Outer Gate Number 2105380. Peribed Way, In front of the Fountain Plaza.**

Naruto, Kurama, Asuka, You, Jin, Kuro Usagi, Izayoi and the Calico cat were on their way to Fores Garo's Residential District when someone called out to them from the sidewalk cafe emblazoned with the Six Scars' crest which they had patronized just yesterday.

"Ah! The honored customers of yesterday! Are you perhaps on your way to battle right now!?"

"_Ah, the nee-chan with the nicely bent tail! Yep, Yep, Ojou and the others are currently making their way to launch their attack!_"

The cat-eared waitress padded closer to Asuka and the rest and greeted them with a bow.

"The Boss told me to cheer you on too! Our Community had enough of their atrocities too! After all, they did do whatever they pleased in all of the Free, Residential, and Stage Districts of this Outer Gate Number 2105830. Please teach them a lesson and make them unable to commit any more heinous crimes!"

The cat-eared girl with nicely bent tail cheered them on, waving her hands about vehemently.

Smiling bitterly, Asuka responded with a resolute nod.

"Nn, that is our intention."

"Ooh! That's quite a reassuring response!", answered the cat-girl with a huge smile.

But suddenly, she toned down her volume to whisper to them softly:

"Actually, I've something to tell you. I heard talk that those [Fores Garo] guys won't be using the Stage District within their territory for the Game and that they had chosen the Residential District instead."

"In the Residential District?"

The one who asked that was Kuro Usagi. Asuka tilted her head in confusion upon hearing the unfamiliar expression.

"Kuro Usagi. What exactly is a 'Stage District'?"

"It's a District exclusively for the holding of Gift Games."

Stage Districts are territories within the Community Grounds where Communities can hold their Gift Games. There are very few people that possess Game Boards in different dimensions like Shiroyasha. Even more so on the Lower Levels.

The Free Districts contained commercial and recreational facilities, and the Residential Districts were used for lodging, gardening and raising livestock. Each Outer Gate had an immense number of those Districts connected to them.

"And there is more! They chased out all their comrades and the Communities they rule from there!"

Naruto and Kurama narrowed their eyes.

'Bingo…' Naruto thought.

Asuka and the rest looked at each other and tilted their head in puzzlement.

"That is a very strange thing to do."

"Right, right!? I don't know what kind of Game it will be, but at any rate, please be careful!"

Accepting that passionate cheer for them, they headed for the Residential District of [Fores Garo].

"Ooh, everyone! We can see it ... now."

For a moment Kuro Usagi doubted her eyes. The others had the same thought as well. The reason was that the Residential District before them was turned into a jungle-like environment. Reaching the ivy covered gate, You reached out to touch the plant, murmuring while looking at the densely interlocking canopies.

"... . A jungle?"

"Well it's a Community where a tiger lives. Not that strange really."

"No, it's really strange. [Fores Garo]'s Residential District should've been a perfectly ordinary one... And those trees... it couldn't be..."

Jin carefully reached for one of the trees. The tree branch was pulsating like a living being and it felt like the pulse of a vein under his touch.

"These really are ... demonified? No, it can't be..."

"Jin-kun. There's a Geass Roll pasted up here", called out Asuka.

On the gatepost there was a parchment with the written specifics of this time's Game.

**GIFT GAME NAME: "Hunting"**

**List of Participant(s):**

***Kudou Asuka**

***Kasukabe Yō**

***Jin Russel**

**Clearing Condition(s):**

***The suppression of Galdo Gasper, who is lurking within the base of the Host.**

**Clearing Method(s):**

***The suppression is only possible with the use of a designated weapon specified by the Host side. Aside from  
>the designated weapon, Galdo Gasper is protected by the Geass and cannot be injured.<strong>

**Defeat Condition(s):**

***In case of surrender, or when the players become unable to fulfill the Win Condition mentioned above.**

**Designated Weapon(s):**

***Placed within the Game Territory**

**Oath: **_**Respecting the above rules, the No-Name will proudly participate in the Gift Game under their Banner.**_

_"Fores Garo" Seal_

"Galdo himself is the Win Condition ... and with a designated weapon!?"

"Thi-this is bad!"

Jin and Kuro Usagi were almost screaming.

"Is this Game that dangerous?" Asuka asked them looking worried.

"No, the Game itself is simple. The problem is this rule. With this rule in place Asuka-san can't control him with her Gift and he can't be injured by You-san's Gift either...!"

Asuka asked Kuro Usagi with a grim look on her face:

" ... what does that mean?"

"He is being protected not by a Gift, but by the Geass instead. With this condition, not even a Divinity holder could do anything to him. By including his own life in the Win Condition, he overcame the powers the two of you have!"

"I'm sorry, it was an oversight on my part. We should have decided on the rules on the spot from the beginning, when we were creating the Geass Roll..."

Since the one deciding the rules was the Host side, agreeing to a blank Game is nothing less than suicidal. Jin, who didn't participate in any Gift Game so far, did not know just how foolish it was to participate in a blank Gift Game that did not have its terms confirmed.

"So the enemy evened out the chances by putting his life on the line? From the view of a spectator, this sure makes it more entertaining."

"You sound very carefree saying that ... these terms are quite severe. There is not even a mention of what the designated weapon is, fighting like this could prove to be harsh." Asuka murmured while inspecting the Geass Roll with a stern expression.

She must've felt responsible for the Game she initiated. When Kuro Usagi and You noticed that, they grasped Asuka's hand and tried to cheer her up.

"I-it's alright! It's clearly stated in the Geass Roll as 'Designated' weapon! In other words, there must be a hint somewhere at least. If for some reason there is no hint provided, then it counts as breaking the rules and Fores Garo's defeat will be set in stone for having flouted the rules. As long as this Kuro Usagi is here, there will not be a chance for the other party to engage in foul play!"

"It's alright. We've got Kuro Usagi's assurance and I will do my best, too."

"...yes, indeed. Also, this kind of a disadvantage should come in handy in crushing the pride of that scoundrel."

Kuro Usagi was enthusiastically cheering for them and You looked motivated. Asuka also felt energized by the supporting words of those two.

This was a fight where they had thrown down the challenge and the opponent had taken it on. It should not be given up as long as there's a chance of winning.

In the background Izayoi was talking to Jin concerning last night.

"If you don't win this Game, my strategy won't be viable. So if you lose I will leave the Community. No changes in the plan. You got that, Ochibi?"

"... I understand. We absolutely won't lose."

They can't stumble on something like this. The three contestants opened the gate and rushed in.

"Well… there they go…"

Naruto muttered before he look towards the direction where he knew Leticia was watching.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Opening the gate was probably the start signal for the Game as trees started to grow quickly to weave their branches around the gate to block their path of escape.

The trees were standing so densely together, that they even obstructed the sunlight from coming in. It was hard to imagine people living in this place.

A pile of broken rubble of what used to be a path of red bricks had already been torn up and scattered by roots of the huge trees that jutted out from the ground, rendering it impassable to humans. With this they won't be able to tell where the enemy will attack from.

You informed the nervous looking Jin and Asuka.

"Don't worry. There's nobody nearby. I can tell by scent."

"Oh, you have a dog friend too?"

"Yeah. Around 20 of them."

Kasukabe You's Gift allowed her to grow stronger whenever she became friends with a beast. This was the reason behind her outstanding physical abilities. Her five senses like hearing and sense of smell were most likely even more acute than Izayoi's.

"Do you know where he is exactly?"

"I don't know yet. But I can't smell him even though he is downwind. That means there is a high chance of him laying low in a building somewhere."

"In that case, we should start searching the outside first."

The three of them started walking through the forest. The strange trees seemed to have swallowed up the homes with their growth, almost all the residences were torn up by branches and roots. The Residential District that should have been still in use the day before was now completely in ruins.

Kuro Usagi said that it was impossible for Fores Garo to stage a large scale Game, however if he had the power to create a mysterious forest overnight, then they shouldn't underestimate him.

"For him this is a once in a lifetime contest. He probably had one or two hidden tricks saved up until now."

"Yes. In reality his combat history only consists of matches that were essentially won by default. It wouldn't be strange if he had some powerful Gifts that haven't been revealed yet. You-san, even if you manage to find Galdo, please don't let your guard down."

Separating from the other two who were walking, You jumped on top of the tallest tree and kept a lookout for Galdo.

"...nothing. I cannot see anything that resembles a hint, and we did not find anything that would likely be the weapon."

"It's possible that Galdo himself fills that role."

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. That is certainly true, but if they don't have the weapon, they will only be assaulted one-sidedly. If they aim for the least risky hit-and-run tactic, then they have to rely on You's abilities.

"Although I don't like it, let's change our course of actions. First, You-san please search for Galdo with your abilities."

"Already found him."

Jin and Asuka directed their gaze towards You on top of the tree.

She jumped down from the tree and pointed towards the ruins of the red brick path.

"He is inside the headquarters. Although I only saw his shadow, I'm sure."

Kasukabe You's pupils were different from normal and she was looking at the headquarters with the golden pupils of a bird of prey. With the eyesight of a bird, that distance would probably pose no problem for her at all.

"Come to think of it, you also have a hawk friend. Though now that you have been summoned to a different world so suddenly, are they not sad about it?"

"H-hearing you put it that way ... is a bit painful."

You seemed deflated.

Asuka patted You's shoulder with a bitter smile as the three of them started vigilantly towards the Headquarters. The trees that eroded the road and were now hindering their progress, having intertwined in a way that made it seem to be a work of someone's orders.

'_Demonifying this many... could it really be her...?'_

Jin only knew of one such person who could do that.

However he immediately shook off that thought. There was no way she could be here.

"Look, even the building was swallowed up too."

They arrived at [Fores Garo]'s headquarters. The door emblazoned with a tiger's stripe emblem was torn off and the glass of the windows were shattered. The luxurious exterior was damaged by ivy invasion and torn down along with the wall coating.

"Galdo was on the second floor. It's safe to go in."

As expected, the interior was also in a horrible state. The order-made furniture that must have cost a fortune were knocked over and scattered around.

As one would expect, the three of them had begun to have their doubts about this scene.

"Was that Stage of a strange forest scenery ... really done by him, I wonder?"

"... I don't know. Although the Host side's participant is restricted to Galdo alone, he could have asked someone else to prepare the stage."

"Even if he did ask someone to set the stage for him, there's not a single trap anywhere?"

You addressed that problem.

"The forest is a tiger's territory. He prepared an advantageous stage for a surprise attack ... or not. If that was the reason, there is no meaning in hiding in their headquarters. Yeah, also there is no reason to destroy their headquarters in the first place."

Yes, that was the most suspicious. The reason for building such a luxurious headquarters must've been Galdo's desire to show off. It can be said to be the symbol of his ambitions. Would he turn it to such a pitiful state for no reason?

The three of them started walking again, now with an entirely different kind of feeling of tension.

They turned all the rubble upside down and investigated every nook and cranny, but they didn't find any trace of a hint or weapon-like object.

It could be a single needle, or possibly a lump of metal that's impossible to lift up. And that was the unfavourable condition that might occur due to having thrown a blank challenge for the Host to decide on the rules. But even if it's just a nagging feeling that something is out of place, which has no bearing whatsoever on the outcome of the match, it didn't hurt to be careful going forward.

"We will go up to the second floor, but Jin-kun, you wait here."

"Wh-why is that? I also have a Gift. I won't be a burd-"

"That is not the reason. There is no telling what will happen upstairs. So we split into two groups, Kasukabe-san and myself will look for hints on how to win, and I would like you to protect the path of escape."

Although her reply was logical, Jin was still discontent. However he also knew the importance of protecting the path of escape. So Jin reluctantly decided to wait on the lower floor.

Hindered by roots, Asuka and You were slowly and silently advancing up the stairs. After they reached the top of the stairs, they positioned themselves on both sides of the last door and waited for an opportunity. They were both holding their breath, and just as they began to barge in resolutely, they heard from inside,

"Gr..."

"...GRRRRROAAAAARRRRR!"

A tiger monster that could no longer speak stood in their way, with its back turned towards a silver cross sword.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The roar of the beast reached the ears of Kuro Usagi, Naruto and Izayoi, who were waiting in front of the gate.

All the wild birds hidden in the forest took flight at once, flying in all directions in panic.

"Th-that ferocious roar ...?"

"Ah, that must be it. It's Kasukabe using a tiger's Gift."

"Oh, I see. -wait, there's no way for that to be true! That was very rude, no matter how you look at it!", Kuro Usagi got angry ruffling up her rabbit ears.

Izayoi wasn't serious when he said that, but he shrugged his shoulders and corrected himself.

"Then it must be Jin-bocchan."

"Enough of these stupid remarks!", she said while hitting Izayoi with her exclusive use paper fan.

It seems that they were fairly bored.

Izayoi took a branch from the strange tree that was growing around the gate and snapped it in two while smiling.

"Speaking of that roar from before and also this Stage, this Game has really become much more interesting than we anticipated. Can we go take a look?"

"There are Games that take money for the right to watch them, but unless it's agreed by both parties upon beforehand, it's forbidden."

"What? That's no fun. Wouldn't it be okay if we think of it as the [Judge Master] and her escort?"

"As I said, we can't do that. These wonderful rabbit ears can grasp the general situation even from here. As long as it's not in a separate dimension where I can't perceive the situation, getting closer is strictly prohibited."

Tsk..., Izayoi clicked his tongue and murmured while tearing a wriggling tree branch apart vertically.

"... rabbit-san of noble birth, really useless."

"At least say it where I can't hear it! That sort of comment would really make Kuro Usagi seriously downhearted!"

Kuro Usagi was clobbering him lightly.

However in reality Kuro Usagi knew what the current situation was and her heart was beating rapidly, praying for the trio's well-being.

'_These demonified plants... __**she**__ is most likely involved in this. That means the Game must've been built on fair rules. Please be alright everyone!'_

"Wait a minute? Where did Naruto-san go?"

As Kuro Usagi noticed, Naruto and Kurama wasn't there anymore.

"Ohh? Maybe I should go too?"

Izayoi muttered to himself.

"Absolutely not!"

Kuro Usagi exclaimed before she hit Izayoi with her fan on the head.

-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The tiger was charging so fast their eyes could barely follow it. The first one to react was Youō, pushing Asuka away, protecting her.

She barely avoided Galdo's charge and shouted towards Asuka, who was pushed towards the stairs.

"Run!"

That was the only word that needed to be said. Galdo's appearance was nothing like his weretiger appearance from the other day, what waited for the three of them was a tiger monster with gleaming red eyes. As soon as Jin, who was guarding the stairs, saw Galdo's appearance he immediately understood the situation.

"Demonification, and of the Vampire kind! As I thought, it's her ..."

"Do not mumble, we are running away right now!"

Asuka grabbed Jin's collar and jumped down the stairs. Having chosen Asuka and Jin as his targets Galdo had also leapt from the stairs to bar their way.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Wait, please wait! You-san is still upstairs!"

"Don't think so much about that, just run already!"

Due to Asuka's order, Jin's consciousness seemed like a little boat swallowed up by a tidal wave.

The feeling of 'need to get away' spread through the deepest recesses of his mind and he felt that every fibre of his being had solely concentrated on 'how to escape from that mansion'. Jin took Asuka's hand and said:

"We will escape in one go."

"Eh?"

Then grabbing Asuka by the waist, Jin kicked down the wall and escaped outside. As a result Asuka was carried away against her will by Jin. Even though the path had an uncertain footing, Jin was running through it with an agility comparable to a wild animal.

"Wai-wait a minute"

Perhaps Galdo couldn't leave the mansion. For having seen them off with his watchful eyes he had then slunk back into the shadows of the building.

They left the densely overgrown trees already and Asuka was still being carried. That was no problem, but getting away from the headquarters farther than needed was not according to plan. Asuka hurriedly gave him a command:

"This is enough, enough already! Stop in this instant!"

"Understood. ... huh?"

Jin stopped as he finally returned to his senses. Only to find himself in the middle of the forest when he last recalled himself standing in the Headquarters. If that was bewildering, the fact that he was carrying Asuka in this current situation did nothing to lessen the mystery.

"Wa-wa!"

"Kya-!"

Jin fell backwards as his strength seemed to have given out under him. It was clear that he had fallen due to the load that was Asuka.

In turn, Asuka seemed displeased and she placed her weight on him while pinching his cheeks.

"Excuse me, that was a bit rude, don't you think? That way of falling over was like I am too heavy."

"N-no not at all, not at all, not at all! My strength increased so much I almost can't believe it... I guess that's due to Asuka-san's Gift?"

Asuka started pondering and released Jin's cheeks. It certainly wasn't her intention, but it didn't look like he was just acting. Putting that aside for now, Asuka told Jin about what she saw on the second floor.

"That silver cross sword that Galdo protects ... silver and cross. The Vampirified Galdo. –There is no mistake. The designated weapon is that silver cross sword."

"Vampirified?"

"Yes. Originally Galdo was a Weretiger that had obtained his Spirit status from the Gifts of a Human, Tiger and Demon. However he was most likely changed from a Human to a Demon-kind by a vampire."

That was the reason Galdo has the appearance of a tiger. Because of that vampire, he could no longer change into human form. That was because his Gift that allowed him to change into human form had already been converted into Demon-kind.

"Could it be that the one who prepared this stage wasn't him either, but that vampire?"

"I-I'm not yet certain that it's a work of a vampire. Vampires are a rare species here in the East Side after all. However there is a very high chance, that there is a mastermind behind this. For it would be impossible for Galdo, who has lost his reason and or having little sanity left in him to have the mind needed to create such a stage."

"I see... I do not know who it is, but that person sure did something quite cheeky."

Asuka turned away looking displeased. Just the fact that an outsider got involved in a Game that she initiated, must've been enough to aggravate her temper.

Just then, the thicket beside them started to rustle and shake.

"Who is it?"

"...me."

It was You with blood all over her who appeared from the thicket.

As soon as they saw the bleeding You' right hand, they almost screamed.

"Ka-Kasukabe-san! Are you alright!?"

"I'm not... alright. It hurts very much. I really might start crying."

After saying that she crumbled on the ground as her legs gave out on her. She was holding the silver cross sword in that right hand of hers.

"Could it be that you took the sword all by yourself?"

"I wanted to defeat him. ... sorry."

It wasn't clear what she was apologizing for. For without further elaboration, You had already completely lost consciousness.

"Th-this is bad! Rather than the wound itself, the blood loss! At this rate...!"

Her life was in danger due to excessive bleeding. Even if they wanted to give first aid quickly, there were no tools at hand to stop the bleeding.

Asuka stood up looking mortified, then took the sword and informed Jin.

"I will now go and exterminate that tiger. Jin-kun, you wait here."

"A-Asuka-san!? No way, it's impossible alone! It's regrettable, but we should forfeit in this situation! You-san's life is also in danger at this rate! It's not worth risking a comrade's life over it!"

That means letting go of Izayoi, but it was the least of their problems right now. At this rate they could lose both You and Asuka. However Asuka replied to the distressed Jin in a somewhat composed voice.

"It is alright. No matter how strong the opponent is, I will not lose to a beast that lost its reason— And don't you find it vexing? Kasukabe-san thought we could not win and fought all by herself."

To defeat Galdo, who obtained the strength of the Demon-kind, she had thought the two of them as only being in the way. You yelled 'Run away!' as soon as she saw him. That was because right then and there the only one that could buy time for them was Yōou.

However Asuka had thought that Yō would follow behind them immediately after. Her intention was to reorganize and set up an ambush a second time, but instead, Yō had retrieved the sword and decided to fight all alone.

According to Kasukabe You's judgment, Asuka was not needed if she couldn't use her Gift.

"The bleeding, can you stop it with this?"

"Eh?... Ah, yes"

Asuka untied the two ribbon that were in her hair.

She confirmed once more how easy it is to move in that crimson dress before turning back to face Jin.

"I will end it in 10 minutes. Just hold on for a bit."

"..."

Perhaps it was in response to Asuka's voice, You waved a 'Take care!' with her left hand as Asuka entered the mansion.

"Quite the situation you got there."

"..!.."

A voice called out surprising Jin, and it shows as he jerked back in surprise.

Turning around Jin saw Naruto walking towards them with Kurama in her fox form besides him.

"Please move aside Chibi-chan."

"C-chibi-chan!?"

Jin was offended but decided not to argue with him as he stood up and gently lay You on the ground.

You cracked an eye open when she felt Jin drop her on the ground.

"That's a very stupid thing you did you know?"

Naruto ask as he sat besides You and put her head on his lap.

"Mmmm."

You merely nodded her head as she wince in pain.

"It was very stupid of you to try and fighting Gasper alone, but the fact that you think of your comrades first before you was really admiring." Naruto gave sent her a small smile. "I like people like that."

You blink in surprise.

"Really?"

She ask as she wince again in pain, before she blink when the pain started to fade. Turning her head to her right a bit only to see the wound started to close and disappear.

"You lost a bit of blood so you still need to rest, but your wound will be healed in no time and I will make sure not leave a scar."

You nodded as her eyelids started to turn heavy.

"It's alright You… just close your eyes, it will be fine."

Naruto gently cradle her head as she close her eyes and let sleep overtook her.

Off to the side Jin was staring at Naruto with a gaping face. Seeing this Kurama smirk.

"Surprise?"

Jin jump in surprise as he turn towards the fox.

"I-I didn't know that Naruto-san could heal people."

Kurama nodded.

"Yes… he can heal people." She spoke before she whisper the end of her sentence. "But he can't bring back the dead."

"What was that Kurama-san?"

Kurama shook her head.

"Nothing." She stated as she march towards Naruto and proceed to curls besides him.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Galdo Gasper had crouched in a ball on the second level of the Headquarters.

His left leg that had been cut in the previous battle was bleeding profusely.

'_...Was it cut by the silver sword?'_

Galdo had not heard of the rules. No, to be exact, he had already lost the ability to comprehend speech. There seemed to be a person who was sent from the Golden haired Vampire to clarify the rules with him but that person had already stopped breathing, having become the first meal of a Vampirified Galdo. Galdo felt that the person might still be somewhere below his heart in the belly somewhere, but the current him wasn't able to remember that sort of detail too clearly.

He who did not know of the rules had only guarded the Silver cross sword due to the instinctive primal fear of such an object.

Ever since the day that he sold his soul to the Devil, Galdo had never come into contact with any silver-crafted items. And the reason would be similar to that of the werewolves—the fear of the exorcising characteristic inherent in Silver.

'_During the time that I've lived as a tiger, there wasn't anything that I had to be afraid of. No, in fact, there wasn't anything in the forest that was worth fearing...Then when was it that I've become such a coward who has accumulated a list of fears?'_

It was from the moment when he had obtained the appearance of Man and started his life in Little Garden that Galdo had started to fear many things around him. For in the world of Little Garden, the existences that were far stronger than him could be said to be as uncountable as the number of stars in the sky.

Having obtained some authority with much struggle, the number of things he feared had increased even more. Upon knowing that a mere [No Name] Community housed a [Highborn of Little Garden], he had almost lost control with his jealousy.

'_That authority and Community I had is already done for...All that I have left is only this building.'_

It wasn't that he couldn't leave the building, but he was unwilling to do so.

The last remaining scrap of sanity that he clung to desperately was filled with thoughts of keeping his territory and he didn't care about the Game which he had given no room in his limited sanity. And in this office which he had decorated to make himself look grand was all that remained of Galdo's pride.

Hence Galdo would not show any mercy to those who invaded this building for this was his territory and his area of influence.

Even if he were to face that Golden-haired Vampire now, Galdo would also fearlessly stand up to the challenge. The Weretiger that had all restrictions on him—removed, was now returning to his former wild instincts that trusted no one other than himself.

But it was then that the Headquarter started to undergo a strange change.

'_...?' _

The scent that stimulated his nose was one that Galdo had recognised and it reminded him of his past when he had caught such a scent in the forest a long time ago. Somehow, he just couldn't pinpoint the memory and the situation of which such a scent was attributed to. But that didn't stop him from feeling a growing sense of unease from within.

As long as there's no infiltrators, he would not leave the room on the second floor.

But the unease had finally grown to the point that it shook this determination and had gripped Galdo's heart within its claws.

Unable to take it anymore, he ran out of the room and what met his sight caused him to be stumped.

'_The building...is burning...?'_

Compared to anger, the primal instinct of fear washed across his heart as he took in the dreadful sight of the first storey. The fear of fire was the normal instinct of wild animals and to compound to that fear, fire was in fact something that had left a trauma in him. For when he was just a young tiger cub, he had once witnessed the forest being destroyed by the hungry flames.

And it is also fire that will burn out his last ties to the life that he had as a Human.

"...GRRRRROAAAAARRRRR!"

Galdo rushed out from the burning building in a frenzy. The last shred of reason had long been burnt away by the flames and what was left of his mind was controlled by an awakened wild beast persona. One that favoured the thought of running in the forest and partially with the inclination towards the devouring of humans that came from the Vampirification. And the nearest source of blood scent wasn't that far from him either.

Bounding along the path between the trees that seemed to have neatly parted out of his way to guide him along, Galdo reached his destination.

"...I have been waiting for you though I must say that you came much faster than I had expected."

The tiger slowed down its steps. Not out of wariness.

But due to the burning torch fashioned out of broken off furniture and the silver cross sword held in her hands.

"Ara? Only cringing back at this point in time? Everything that you've worked to build up in [Fores Garo] should have gone to waste already right? Then the least that you can do is to bring out that piece of courage in you as the pride worthy of the forest, am I right?"

Even though it was taunted, the tiger wasn't able to comprehend human speech.

Moreover if he had retained even a spark of his reasoning, he would have realized the strangeness in the forest. That the trees which were supposed to grow densely and intertwine their branches to block off pathways had now moved to the sides, seemingly guided to the left and right to form a nice straight path.

"...Could it be that you can't comprehend my words? Oh right, after all you've completely changed into a beast now."

Asuka was just standing ahead of Galdo on the path where the trees had bent to the sides. A Vampirified Galdo was supposed to have a pounce much faster than that of a cheetah and should have easily darted in to clamp his teeth on her exposed throat. But the burning torch in her hand prevented him from doing just that.

"There is also Kasukabe-san's condition to consider. I shouldn't be wasting any more time here, so..."

Asuka threw the torch to one side and that acted as the signal. Raising the silvery white cross sword she tilted the tip towards the middle of Galdo's brows to prepare her battle stance.

"This is a one-on-one duel, so bring it on."

"..ROAAAAAAAR!"

Galdo ran along the straight path in a charge. And if he had an sliver of intelligence, he would have noticed...

In a situation where the path was a narrow and straight one that limited the choice of action, his movement would be limited as well.

"Hmph...!"

Facing Galdo who was charging straight for her, Asuka had also made her stance to welcome the battle. However with just Asuka's slender wrist and arm, it wasn't possible for her to chop the tiger down.

Just a moment after the start of the battle, the Silvery white cross sword started to give out a brilliant light.

Asuka's Gift—[Authority], originally a raw unpolished gem, was now going through a change with her willpower.

The large amount of raw talent and Asuka's determination combined to grant power to various plants and caused a phenomenon in her subconscious state... This was something that Kuro Usagi had suggested to Asuka in the Community Headquarters just the previous night.

According to Kuro Usagi, Asuka's unpolished talent had already leaned towards the element of [Subordination] due to her manipulation of the Gift in that area.

"So that means that my power can also be used to bend the will of those that are not Humans or living creatures?"

"YES! If Asuka-san wishes to develop a power other than that which you already possess and have great control over, you will have to learn how to make [some kind of target] result in [some kind of miracle]. However if it is to change a specialty trait that has been developed over a long time, it would take a long time and probably your whole life to train. Kuro Usagi would suggest for you to continue working on the talent that you have an advantage on currently—-"

However, Asuka rejected the idea of making her control over others grow stronger. That's because she truly wanted to be friends with the ever witty Kasukabe You, the arrogant and childish Sakamaki Izayoi, the sarcastic Kurama and the sorrowful and lonely Uzumaki Naruto who didn't have to be controlled to be friends with her.

"—Then Kuro Usagi will teach you a way to rapidly grow in strength without needing to rely on the power to control others."

Unable to abandon her current talent and the fact that it would take too long to redevelop a new talent, Asuka willingly accepted the compatibility of the subordination talent which she had always hated.

And to start developing her Gift in the new direction of [A Gift that controls Gifts].

**"Right now! Hold him there!"**

Under Asuka's shouted command, the branches of the demonified Trees reached towards Galdo.

The whole idea for the straight path created by Asuka was to force the hand of the opponent to block off any routes of escape. Even if he were to be protected by the Geass Roll, the narrow path would still cause his actions to be limited and this was the plan by Asuka who wanted to win using her wits for her strength wasn't enough to slay him.

Asuka charged up the silver cross sword to release its exorcising powers to the maximum as Galdo was held by the tree roots just inches before her sword tip.

"GROAAAAAAAR!"

The tiger looking monster gave an enraged roar as it tried to struggle out of its entanglement of tree roots.

But before it could free itself, Asuka took aim and pierced the Silver Cross sword - with it's exorcising powers amplified to the maximum by Asuka's Gift - between the eyes of the beast.

"ROArr...!"

With a brilliant light given off from the cross sword accompanied with the continued dead screams, it marked the end of the Tiger beast's time in the living world.

Asuka who was sent flying in one of the last few death throes slammed her back hard onto a Tree. And due to the impact of the collision, she had gone into a coughing fit before feeling her lungs recover enough to stand up.

With a bitter smile mixed with sarcastic expression, she told the corpse of Galdo:

"Not that it means anything to you now...but you sure look better as a tiger."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

As though to announce the end of the Game, all trees disappeared at once.

Upon hearing the sound of the abandoned houses collapse due to the sudden disappearance of their tree supports, Izayoi and Kuro Usagi started to sprint forth into the [Fores Garo] Community Grounds.

"Oi?! Is there a need to be so hurried?"

"Yes it's more than a need! It's an emergency! If Kuro Usagi didn't hear it wrong, You's situation should be quite critical...!"

"Kuro Usagi! Over here!"

The two who ran swifter than the wind had covered the distance rapidly from where they had waited during the Game to reach somewhere near Jin and the others within a blink of an eye. And Jin who had hidden in one of the abandoned houses had to shout out to them to halt their sprint.

Kuro Usagi hurriedly march towards Naruto and You.

"Is she alright Naruto-dono!?" Kuro Usagi ask in panic.

Naruto just sent her a smile while Kurama growled in irritation as Kuro Usagi's shouting waked her up.

"Yes, she is fine… I healed most of her wounds but she still lose quite a ton of bloods, so she still need to rest, I suggest to put her on observation."

Kuro Usagi nodded before she turns towards the other two.

"As Naruto-san says, You-san needs to be immediately sent to the workroom of our Community for it's only at that place that we have the full medical facilities. As for you two, please meet up with Asuka-san before returning together." Kuro Usagi said while carrying You into her arms.

"Got...Got it"

Just as his answer left his lips, Kuro Usagi had twisted around to face the direction of their Community grounds to start off at full throttle. The ground that she had stepped upon as she ran sank down to form depressions that looked as if a small meteor chunk had showered upon the ground in a straight path and the silhouette of Kuro Usagi rapidly faded into the dust clouds that were left in her wake.

And seemingly slower by a beat, the surroundings along the trajectory that she ran past seemed to sway to the sides as the strong gust of wind from the pressure of her charge pushed them aside.

Izayoi gave a fierce smile as he saw them off with a critical and analytical eye fixed on Naruto and Kurama left after Kuro Usagi.

"As I'd thought. That fellow sure is the most interesting of all."

Compared to the rest of the Community and the other two from his world, Izayoi's interest was mainly focused upon Naruto Uzumaki.

The whole reason for him to have the level of interest enough to stay in [No Name] with the attitude of [Lending a hand might not be a bad idea], was mainly due to the curiosity about Naruto's power, and the fact that Naruto fought and defeated God before, Izayoi who had a lot about knowledge about myths and other stories about the Gods, couldn't grasp what kind of God Naruto Uzumaki had slew.

Izayoi really wanted to know who and what kind of God he had fought.

'_Naruto Uzumaki… I'll figure you out one of these days…'_

He gave a sidelong glance at Jin. And as their gazes met, Jin bowed his head seemingly guilty.

"Hm? What are you bowing to me for?"

"Because...Because it had all ended with me doing nothing to help."

"Oh, so that's the case? But it's a fact that you guys won right?"

Izayoi's tone wasn't sarcastic nor was it mocking, much less a praise and not even words of consolation.

Unable to pick up the meaning behind those words, Jin lifted his head to peer at Izayoi who continued to clarify his words:

"You guys have won. Then ochibi-sama must have played a major role right? At least Kasukabe's survival must have been due to your timely decisions and proper critical interventions right?"

"Well yes... but it still the fact that if Naruto-san didn't arrive Kasukabe-san might have been dead right now."

"But she is alive isn't she, Isn't that good enough? What I'd like to ask instead would be about the Game. It's ochibi-sama's first time participating in a Gift Game right? Was it fun?"

"...No."

Jin shook his head with a troubled expression. Even if they had obtained victory, the many dangers and emergencies that kept popping up one after another were a far cry from the glorified victory that he had envisioned. Partially also due to his young age, but even if that were to be put aside, Jin still felt very disappointed at his powerless and hapless self during the Game.

"The strategy that you proposed last night...the one with promoting my name, is it really going to work?"

"I would say that there's no other way. If ochibi-sama isn't willing, would you want to give up now?"

Izayoi said the honorific term in a mocking manner.

Jin was silent for a moment before shaking his head to reply.

"No, it's something I must do after all. If it is my name that is being promoted, perhaps in case of an emergency, it might still be able to alleviate the harm that might be brought to others. For perhaps even I can serve as a shield for everyone to some degree."

"...Is that so?"

Izayoi was mildly surprised. In other words Jin had chosen to do this due to the lack of other methods to rebuild the Community. He had also willingly took on the role to propagate his name as the Community that aimed to defeat Demon Lords. And Jin had just brazenly expressed that he would be content with allowing all the threats that may come in the future to target himself.

This is really such an interesting place that I've come to...Izayoi struggled to suppress the desire to give a loud hearty laugh.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Naruto arrive at the location where Leticia was watching the fight, Kurama wasn't with him anymore as he ask her to follow Kuro Usagi and look after You for him.

Leticia turn a side glance towards him before she give a brief nod.

"So… what do you think?"

"They are indeed Interesting… they both hold such powerful gifts."

Naruto nodded.

"Indeed… they're gifts had a lot of potential. it is up to them to realize that."

Leticia turns towards him before she started walking away while Naruto merely stared at her back.

Leticia stops for a minute before she turn to him.

"Are you coming?"

Naruto blink before he shrug his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

Leticia merely gave a side long glance before she started walking once again.

"Consider it as a date." She said with a small smirk.

Naruto blink before he shrug his shoulders.

'Oh well.' He thought, it's not like as if something will develop because of this. Right?

He didn't know wrong he was.

**Chapter end:**

**Please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Mondaiji no tachi.**

**Story Start:**

Naruto stood inside of a volcano as he stared at the three headed dragon in front of him.

Standing in front of Naruto was a white 3 headed dragon with shackles on its arms and legs with crimson magatma on his chest.

"Well well well… why don't you look at that. It has been a long time isn't it Naruto."

The three headed dragon spoke in deep and powerful voice.

"Indeed it has, thought I can't say I am glad to see you… because that would be lying if I said I do." Naruto stated as stared at the dragon in front of him without any ounce of fear.

"Kukuku… still the same as ever huh. It certainly surprising to see you here in Little Garden."

The dragon stated as he sneered at Naruto.

"Ohhh? Don't tell me your already disgusted by my presence? Even though I took a time off just to visit you… oh you wound me so Azi." Naruto stated with a mock heart expression while the dragon sneered hatefully at him.

"Shut your trap!"

The dragon roared as the volcano shook as if threatening to erupt.

"Don't you dare think you can talk to me like that! I am not the same as I am before! I could probably destroy even if this form mine is just a replica!"

The now named Azi roared furiously at him while Naruto merely raise an amuse eyebrow.

"Oho? Really? It seems that the little hatchling I met back then had already turns into one disgusting dragon." Naruto retorted before he cough in his knuckles. "Ohh I mean one fine dragon, no offense there Azi-kun."

Azi roared in fury as he sent a blast of fire towards Naruto.

Naruto raise his right hand…..

And swatted the fire away.

"My my… it seems little Azi-kun was starting to get impatient ohh? Oh well, it's not what I really came here for."

"What is it then!?" Azi roared once again in fury.

Naruto merely smile at him.

"Ohh… I just wanted to ask, does the name Moon Rabbit Community rings a bell to you?"

Azi narrowed his eyes.

"And what is it to you?"

Naruto's smile suddenly become dangerous.

"Ohh… well you see, I heard from a friend of mine that it was destroyed by a three headed white dragon. Do you know anything about it?"

Azi scowl as he glares at Naruto.

"And what if I am."

Naruto's eyes turns crimson before he flare his powers.

"Ohhh… I'll just have to ask why, if your answer is something I don't like… then I will destroy you."

Azi roared in laugher.

"Grahahahaha! So arrogant! You think you can take me! I am not the same as I am back then! And so what if I destroyed it!? I did because I can!"

Azi roared in laughter once again but before he could gloat once more the whole area shook before his eyes widened.

Boooom! Booooom! Boooooom!

The whole are shook as powerful purple beam after beams rain down from the sky towards Azi's location.

The Volcano couldn't take the damage being done it to it by Naruto's attack, thus it exploded resulting in a cloud of smoke and ashes as molten rocks and magma's rain from the sky. Yet the other areas were completely unaffected because of Naruto's seal.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"By the way Kurama-san? Where is Naruto-kun?" Kuro Usagi ask the fox who was currently situated on one of the couches.

"Hmmm. He said he has something to take care of, he'll be back later, don't worry about him." Despite Kurama's reassurance Kuro Usagi knew that Kurama was also worried about Naruto.

Kurama's ears perk up as she was laying on one of the sofa's as Kuro Usagi and Izayoi was talking to each other.

'It seems someone has earned Naruto-sama's ire… oh well, his instruction is 'go and make sure the other doesn't cause any trouble and wait for a certain blonde hair Vampire and don't let her challenge be interrupted.'' She thought before she nuzzle her face on her paw.

"I heard that Kasukabe's injury will just require two or three days to be completely mended. Is this where they would say 'as expected of Little Garden where the Gods reside'?"

"Yes. It's just that she had lost quite a bit of blood so Kuro Usagi helped to perform a treatment to increase her red blood cell count. After all, if a blood transfusion were to be required, we would have to ask for another specialized Community to handle it."

"Well, I guess it's a good choice since that wouldn't require us to pay any fees right? Oh I almost forgot. What's the situation like for the Game you talked about the other time?"

Izayoi and Kuro Usagi were in the lounge on the third level of the Headquarters and they were discussing the Game where their comrade had been offered up as the Game reward.

Upon learning of Izayoi's willingness to participate in the Game, Kuro Usagi had happily gone to submit an application, but her expression upon her return was one that looked close to crying.

"The Game was delayed?!"

"Yes…Kuro Usagi had only learnt of it when she tried to apply for it. Looking at the way things are faring, it would seem that there's a possibility that it will be delayed indefinitely."

The rabbit ears on Kuro Usagi's head drooped while her face seemed to look disheartened and regretful as she pulled a long face.

Having propped himself up a little while earlier, Izayoi now fell back to the sofa seeming to regret having worked up his anticipation for nothing.

"To actually do such a silly thing as that. Can't we just talk to Shiroyasha about it and ask her for some other way?"

"There shouldn't be any way by now, for it's the talk of the town that there's been a buyer who has taken interest and has made a generous offer."

Izayoi scowled at that, clearly displeased by what he heard. But this unhappiness wasn't caused by the sale of individuals.

Instead, the unhappiness was due to the notion of the Host redrawing the offer of the Game reward due to the appearance of a buyer with a generous offer.

Izayoi clicked his tongue in irritation:

"Tch! In the end it's just an organization of traders?! From the perspective of what Hosts should actually do, that kind of act can only be called a despicable act! Isn't [Thousand Eyes] a large group of Communities? How can they stoop that low?"

"There's nothing we can do about it. After all [Thousand Eyes] IS A LARGE GROUP OF COMMUNITIES. With more than half of the Organization being directly under Shiroyasha-sama, but there's still another portion that is under the control of the Communities under that Flag. And the Community that's supposed to be in charge of hosting the Game is a cadre under the Flag, a Community by the name of [Perseus]. So long as the sum of the offer or Gift offered up to exchange for it is attractive enough, they wouldn't bat an eye about putting a stain on the flag of the Twin Goddess, such as being bold enough to redraw the Gift Game."

Although Kuro Usagi's words may have sounded like a reluctant acceptance of fate, her regret and hate were definitely many times greater than what Izayoi felt.

Even so, the reason for her composure was due to the fact that Gift Games were the absolute law of Little Garden.

To retrieve one's comrades who had been taken as trophies from the loss of a Gift Game was definitely a difficult task.

But Kuro Usagi was also clear that the only way to regain her former comrades would be through the winning of Gift Games. Hence, it could only be counted as an unfortunate event where luck wasn't on their side and obediently give up on the thought.

"Forget it, let's just wait for the next time then. Come to think about it, what kind of person is that comrade?"

"Well…To put it in one line, she's a gorgeous woman with beautiful silky golden hair that feels just like flowing silk if you use your fingers to run through them while combing. And when she takes a bath, the wet hair glistens like the light of the stars as it sparkles."

Kurama turns towards the window as she felt someone's presence coming in.

'So it must be her.' She thought. 'Oh well…'

"Oh? I don't really get it, but it sounds like something that's a worth a look."

"Of course! Plus she's very thoughtful about others, having taken a role as a Guardian for Kuro Usagi. If only she were nearby, Kuro Usagi would really want to talk to her a little…"

"Ara, those words really make me happy."

The both of them were shocked as they immediately turned to look at the windows to see a golden haired teenage girl smiling while standing in mid-air outside the windows that were rattling quite noisily.

"Le…Leticia-sama!" Kuro Usagi who jumped up in surprise immediately rushed over to the windows.

"Don't call me sama anymore, I'm now just a possession of another person. As a [Highborn of Little Garden], if you were to regard a [possession] with respect, you would be mocked, you know?"

Having opened the windows, the golden haired teenage girl who was named Leticia wore a bitter smile as she entered the lounge.

Her beautiful golden hair had a special custom-made ribbon fastened behind her head while a red leather jacket was pulled over the long dress. Although it was said that she's an elder to Kuro Usagi, she appeared to look quite young.

"Excuse my rudeness for entering through the windows, but I just wanted to see you, Kuro Usagi without letting Jin know about my visit."

"Is…Is that so? Ah! Kuro Usagi will get tea for you, please wait a moment!"

Perhaps it was the happiness from seeing a former comrade who had been lost for a long time, Kuro Usagi skipped lightly to the tea preparation room.

Noticing that Izayoi was also present and the fact that he was using a strange look to stare at her face, Leticia tilted her head as she returned the gaze.

"Is something the matter? Or is there something on my face?"

"No, I just felt that you really fit the description that I've heard of you. A gorgeous woman…No, a bishoujo. So I just thought that I would just admire you as a way to soothe my eyes."

Izayoi's reply sounded really serious and Leticia gave a hearty laugh in reply.

Suppressing the rest of the urge to laugh, she gave an aristocratic air of sitting on the chair.

"Hehe, I see. So you are Izayoi? Just like how Naruto had described, a guy who says what's he wants. But if you want to admire, Kuro Usagi shouldn't lose to me right? After all, she does possess a lovely appearance that is of a different type of charm."

"But because I count her as a pet, compared to admiring, I would say that it's more meaningful to tease it right?"

"Hm, I won't disagree."

"Please disagree with that, can you?!"

Just then, Kuro Usagi who had returned with a tray of red tea pouted her lips in annoyance.

Her expression when pouring the tea into the teacups, which were given the once over scalding with hot water, was still that of a sulking face.

"When compared to you, Leticia-sama, most females in the world would not possess the worthiness to be admired. It isn't only Kuro Usagi who looks inferior."

"Ohh... such a flatter, by the way. Where is Naruto? He should be here by now."

"Ehh?" Kuro Usagi and Izayoi blink in shock.

"You know Naruto-san!?" Kuro Usagi ask in shock and surprise.

"Of course, we even go on a date earlier, such a sweet gentleman he is. He knew how to treat a woman, fufufufu, makes me want to come back for more."

Kuro Usagi and Izayoi couldn't help but gape while Kuro Usagi was shock at the fact the Naruto was acquainted with Leticia, she couldn't help but feel something fluttering inside her stomach. But the moment she felt the jealous bubbling up she immediately squash it down.

"How did you meet him Leticia-sama?" Kuro Usagi ask as Leticia gently sip on her tea.

"Well, how I met him isn't important. My reason for coming here was just to see the standard of the power in the new Community. As for not meeting Jin, it's because I do not have the face to meet him after all if one were to look at the results conclusively, it was I who had injured your comrades."

Kuro Usagi was suddenly reminded of the observation she had noted earlier. Although she had already suspected it from the start, it would seem that those demonified trees were truly the work of Leticia.

Even amongst the Demon species, the pure-blood Vampires were the rarest in terms of their race and numbers. Their ecology did not differ too widely from Izayoi's knowledge of Vampires. But if he had to point out the major difference, it would be how the different worlds viewed the Vampire Race.

Just like how the rabbit Heralds of the Little Garden's creator were termed as [Highborn of Little Garden],

The vampires who could only walk around in the broad daylight of Little Garden were called [Knights of Little Garden].

The Gift that they brought along could waive the ritual process completely. With just the exchange of blood, they were able to induce a Demonification. The recipient of the Gift would soon be consumed by the desire to devour Humans, but this technique was only limited to the [Pure Bloods] and it wouldn't cause the Demonification if one were to be preyed upon by other normal Vampires.

Hence when a Vampire got an impulse to suck blood, the Vampire would host an individual Gift Game with the Participants' blood as the bargaining chip. For in the cities of Little Garden, the respect and compliance with the Game rules was the only thing that allowed Vampires to live alongside the other Humans.

The cities of Little Garden enable the Vampires to enjoy and receive sunlight while leading a steady and glorious life. And in return, they have also defended and acted like Guardians for Little Garden, leading the pure blooded Vampires to be known as [Knights of Little Garden].

"A vampire huh? I see. Is that why it's set to be a beautiful person?"

"Eh?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Please continue." Izayoi waved his hand for them to continue.

"Actually when I had heard that Kuro Usagi and the others had announced to reconstruct the Community as [No Name], I had felt indignant about it…Fuming over why you guys had chosen such a stupid choice. For I knew that you guys had understood that this choice would be a very tough and obstacle filled path."

"…"

"Just when I had obtained the chance to get in contact with you guys, to talk you guys out of it, albeit with much difficulty… I heard of a news that I just couldn't ignore…. It's said that there's a Possessor of Divinity who has joined your Community as your comrade."

Kuro Usagi's nodded softly. Leticia should have heard about it from Shiroyasha.

The reason for Shiroyasha, the [Floor Master] who had a Community Headquarter in the four digit Outer Gate to specially come to the lowest Outer Gate of the seven digits would then be a small favor to smuggle Leticia over.

"So I wanted to use this time to conduct a small test to see if the new members possess the power enough to save the Community."

"And your conclusion is?" Kuro Usagi asked with a serious look in her eyes but Leticia only gave a bitter smile as she shook her head.

"It's unfortunate but Galdo wasn't even much of a tester with his meager power. Both girls who participated in the Game are just budding talents and it's difficult to make a judgement now… I did successfully make it here on the sly, but what should I say to you guys?" Finding herself struggling with her thoughts that she did not seem to understand, Leticia could only smile wryly once more.

It was then that Izayoi took on a dismissive attitude to rectify Leticia's words.

"To pay a special visit to your old home to say something? It can't be that, right? Shouldn't it be more of a desire to find relief from the sight of one's old Community being able to progress and develop once more?"

"…Hm. That may be true."

Leticia concurred with Izayoi's point but if that were so, it would mean that everything was about to end without having accomplished her aim. In terms of Human strength, Asuka and You should already be Humans who possessed extraordinary talents and Naruto was already out of the question considering his strength was something that even Leticia couldn't get a feel on.

Although Leticia had risked herself to return to her old home, her aim was now stuck in a tight spot as she couldn't make any progress or retreat. Seeing how Leticia kept that wry smile in self-mockery on her face, Izayoi made a suggestion in a frivolous tone:

"Well if you are that insecure about it, there's only one way to get rid of it then."

"What?"

"Actually it's quite simple. Since you worry about whether [No Name] possesses or lacks the ability to go up against Demon Lords, you just have to use your own power to test it out—How's that? Former Demon Lord-sama?"

Izayoi stood up abruptly. Understanding Izayoi's intention, Leticia was momentarily stumped for words, broke out into laughter. Leticia who gave that exaggerated laugh also stood up, having laughed to the point where tears had formed at the edges of her eyes.

"Hehe…as he had said you really are an interesting person, very well. I should have done this from the very start."

"Please…Please wait a moment, both of you?"

"What do we do about the Game rules?"

"Since it's a test of strength anyway, let's not make it too complicated. We will just strike each other and see the reaction of our opponents."

"The last man standing wins? Is that so? Okay, that's what we call 'simple is the best' right?"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The moment the smoke disperse, Azi could be seen standing still without any scratch on him.

"Hmp! Was that suppose to hurt me!? You have grown weak!" Azi taunted while roaring in laugher.

Azi's laughter was stop as a hand suddenly brought his face into a tight grip, and before he even knew it. Azi's head was already on the ground as a huge crater was created by the impact of his collision.

Naruto hold Azi down with his right hand before he raise his left arm as it turn into a crimson blade made of flames.

Naruto was about to brought it down when he suddenly had to jump to avoid from being dissected.

'A duplicate!?' he thought in surprise as he seen a duplicate of Azi who was wielding a giant sword wrapped in chains.

Azi swung his blade towards the air born Naruto, but before the blade hit Naruto, crimson wings made of fire appears on his back and he proceeded to parry to sword strike with his own.

Tilting his head to the right, Naruto let the sword pass him as it hit the other Azi right in the stomach.

"Oops." Naruto muttered with a grin.

Naruto brought his arms in a x position before he stretch it out unleashing swords made of energy that flew towards the sword wielding Azi.

The other Azi stood up as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

'Shit, he's still every bit of a monster that he use to be! This is starting to get bad for me!' he thought as he watch Naruto toyed with his duplicate.

His eyes widened before raise his arm and deflected a sword that would definitely cut his head off had he not hardened his arms to deflect it.

'This monster!'

He growled before he flew towards Naruto with his fist outstretch back as it turn black.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

He brought his fist towards Naruto's face but before it could even reach him, Naruto tilted his body to the side and let Azi pass him.

Azi's eyes widened as he cough out blood as Naruto's fist meet his stomach and pass through it.

Naruto drew his arms out as Azi skidded behind him, Naruto didn't even bother to give him any side glance as he grin at the duplicate who was staring at him in shock and anger.

"You!" Azi roared in fury before his three heads open its mouths and unleash a beam of energy towards Naruto.

"Eat that you piece of shit!"

He roared out before his eyes widened as Naruto just slapped away the destructive beam the he unleash.

"What!"

"Is that all you can do? Azi…"

Azi didn't even have any time to retort as Naruto suddenly appeared behind him and unleash a punch that would hit his face had he not shielded it, though the force of the punch made him flew back and skidded to a halt.

Naruto smirk.

"Heh, despite your size, your reflexes aren't half bad."

"Bastar-"

Azi was cut off as a powerful knee connected at his face.

"Gah!"

The three headed dragon could only stare at the sky wide eye as he took a few tentative step backs. But before he could even right himself, Naruto landed right on his face using it a stepping stool.

Naruto spun forward as he deliver a powerful axe kick at Azi's face, he couldn't help but let out a satisfied smirk as he heard the sickening crack which indicates that something broke.

A hole appeared at Azi's back as it fired laser beams at Naruto.

Naruto kept weaving and dodging it, to the onlooker he looks like he was multiplying because of the sheer speed Naruto was showing.

Azi pulled his head out of the rubble, Only to be buried once again as he was hit by a powerful corkscrew punch.

"This farce had gone long enough." Naruto stated coldly as he press his palm at Azi's head.

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

"It is time for you to go."

"Shakkaho." Naruto muttered softly as an orb of crimson red energy shot from his palm creating a huge explosion.

Naruto jump back as Azi was consumed by a huge pillar of energy that Naruto had unleashed.

Naruto sighed softly.

"So… another clone huh…."he muttered before he shook his head and disappear in a swirl of feathers.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"Hm. Although it isn't flight with the use of wings…does it make you dissatisfied to see me having the skies at my disposal?"

"No, we didn't rule that out in the rules."

Izayoi shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Although this meant that Izayoi was in a less favorable position, Izayoi did not discuss it further but merely got himself into a defensive stance.

And Leticia started to evaluate him from this response.

In Gift Games, assuming that the opponent was an unknown factor is a basic rule.

Take for example if a monkey had brought up a complaint that the bird was being unfair for having the ability to fly freely in the skies, in a Gift game, it would be seen as the fault of the monkey for being unable to fly and the monkey's complaint wouldn't have been a valid argument. To see the opponent whose abilities remain a mystery take the first step in displaying a skill and come up with a counter with one's own Gifts on hand, that was the true essence of Gift Games and the greatest joy.

(I see. He does have the right attitude towards the game, let's see if he has the strength to back that up…!)

With her back facing the full moon, Leticia smiled as she unfurled her Black Wings while taking out her own Gift card.

Seeing the Gift card that was adorned with the contrasting colors of Black, Red and Gold being drawn out, Kuro Usagi had turned pale and shouted loudly:

"Leti…Leticia-sama! That Gift card is…"

"Stand down, Kuro Usagi, although this is a test of strength, it is equivalent to a duel."

The Gift card gave off a bright light as it materialized the Gift's true form that was sealed within the card.

As the light particles condensed to form the outer shell of the item, it suddenly shattered outwards to reveal a weapon fashioned like a lance.

"We will just toss a lance at each other and if the opponent is unable to block it, it would be counted as an immediate loss. Excuse me but I will be starting first."

"Fine by me."

Leticia raised the lance, which was to be thrown, high into the air.

"Hu—-!"

Leticia took a deep breath to adjust her breathing while spreading her wings even more.

Rotating her whole body to add to the momentum of the toss, the impact of the throw caused the air to ripple and the lance pierced through the air with such force that ripples of air could be seen spreading to the sides of the lance's tip as it flew towards its intended target.

*Ha!*

The lance that was thrown with a fierce shout had already started to heat up due to the resistance of the air and was rapidly closing in on Izayoi in a straight line.

Facing the lance tip that was flying towards his face while vibrating the air around it like a meteor, Izayoi parted his lips in a smile.

"Hmph!—What's there to be cocky about?!" And swung his fist to smash into the lance.

"—Shwat…?"

Leticia and Kuro Usagi had both given out a shout that was seriously out of tune.

But it's because the following description is not metaphorically speaking and there's no other way to describe it fully. The tip of the lance that was sharpened to the point where it could be thrown at a speed that would allow it to pierce through all air resistance…its shape, from the sharp lance tip to the intricately designed handle with its beautifully crafted patterns, was twisted into a lump of iron in just one strike and had shattered to form countless shrapnel that seemed like pellets of a shotgun as they flew back towards Leticia.

'This …This is bad…..!'

Such a crazy destructive power! Leticia did not have the ability to defend against such a strike and that only left her the option of dodging.

But her body did not catch up to the speed of her thoughts. No, it wouldn't have mattered even if it were able to catch up.

If it were a normal bullet, Leticia, who was a Pure Blood Vampire should have the ability to use her hand to swipe it away. But currently in the face of these wicked sharp shrapnel that were travelling at a speed similar to the Third Cosmic Velocity and rapidly approaching with a speed that was faster than humanely possible, it was impossible for her to do the same.

'To…To actually be that strong to this extent…!'

And as Leticia was about to be made into a dartboard, she gave a wry smile. Having witnessed Izayoi's extraordinary strength, Leticia felt a little ashamed for having naively requested a visual assessment and at the same time, she felt relieved.

Since this guy holds such a strong talent, maybe…when Leticia had just mentally prepared herself to fall to the ground torn up to shreds and covered in blood—

"Leticia-sama!"

Simultaneously, Kuro Usagi who had leaped out of the window helped her to block the metal shrapnel that had nearly reached its target. In her surprise and shock, Leticia had also retracted her wings while hugging Kuro Usagi as they descended.

"Kuro…Kuro Usagi! What are you doing?!"

All of a sudden, Leticia shouted loudly. However, it wasn't to protest Kuro Usagi's intervention in the battle. But it was due to Kuro Usagi's act of snatching the Gift card from her hand and holding onto it tightly.

Ignoring Leticia's protests, she stared at the Gift card in her hand and following that, she turned back to face Leticia while saying in a trembling voice:

"Gift name [Pure Blood Kyūketsuki Hime]…as I thought! The Gift name has changed! Although retaining its demon species, it now lacks the Divinity!"

"Uu…!"

Leticia immediately looked away, being unable to meet Kuro Usagi's gaze. Izayoi who had stridden over to them, seemed a little disappointed but he shrugged his shoulders with a disapproving expression on his face.

"What's this? Could it be that you do not have the former Demon Lord-sama Gift anymore and have only been left with a Vampire Gift?"

"…Yes, Most of the weapons are still retained but the Gift that used to be held in her body…"

Izayoi did not bother to hide his frustration as he clicked his tongue harshly.

It's most probably due to him feeling displeased by the thought that Leticia in her current weak state had challenged him as his opponent.

"Hmph! No wonder there wasn't even a bit of fight put up from your end! So this means that after becoming the possession of another person, the Gifts will also be taken?"

"No…The Demon Lord only took away talented individuals from the Community and wasn't after the Gifts. Different from the Gifts that can materialize as weapons, what we call [Grace] is the miracle that has been given to various Gods, deities, Buddhas and Spirits. In other words, it is a part of the soul and is unable to be forcefully removed from the holder of the Gift without their consent."

It meant that Leticia had consented to give up her Gift. Seeing how the both of them were focusing on her with their gazes, Leticia seemed to turn away her eyes with a pained expression.

Kuro Usagi wore a grim expression on her face as she asked:

"Leticia-sama, your former power that was equivalent to that of a [Demon Lord] was due to the dual possession of both the pure blooded Demon type and Divinity, hence earning you the title of one. But with your current abilities, it seems like it's not even a tenth of your original strength. Why did it become like this…"

"…This is…"

Leticia started her words hesitantly before stopping and she continued that way for a few more times. But in the end, she was still unable to be honest with them and had relapsed into her silence while looking down at the ground.

Izayoi scratched his head in irritation as he gave a suggestion:

"Forget it, how should I say it…If you have something to say, let's just head back to the room first."

"…I guess you are right…"

Perch on the window, Kurama merely gave a sly smirk as she felt Naruto's presence.

'Ohhh this is gonna be good.' She thought in amusement.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The both of them nodded their heads gloomily.

Just as the trio were about to return to the Headquarters, a sudden disturbance could be felt in the air.

At the same time that they lifted their heads to look for the source, a ray of brownish light shone over from a distance away and Leticia immediately gave a loud cry:

"That beam of light…is that the Ray of Medusa?! Not good! I've been found!"

Following her panicked cries, Leticia stood before them to shield them with her body, thinking to protect them from the harm of the brown murky ray.

Understanding the nature of that ray, Kuro Usagi gave a scream in grief while staring at the distance.

"A Flag that depicts the head of Medusa…? No…It's not going to work! Please move aside and dodge it! Leticia-sama!"

Izayoi was about to dash forward to get Leticia out of the way but felt someone passed through him, time seems to slow down as Izayoi observe Naruto who passed through him and that his eyes had change from blue to silver.

Time seems to slow down as Naruto used his Dimension ability to suck Leticia inside before he created a clone which promptly transform into an exact replica of Leticia, everything happened so fast that nobody noticed that had happened at all, if it wasn't for Izayoi's keen eyesight he too wouldn't see it, but no, he was different from the others, he was able to see everything even if it was just a blur.

Kuro Usagi sighed in relief when she saw that Leticia was fine with Naruto holding her, though what she doesn't know was that the real Leticia was currently inside Naruto's Dimension and the one he was holding on too was merely a clone.

'All according to the plan.' Naruto thought, as he and Leticia had already talk about what would happen if she was found out.

Izayoi walked towards Naruto making him looked at his approaching figure, Izayoi nodded at him indicating that he saw what had happened, before he spoke "So? Would you like to introduce yourselves intruders?"

From the direction where the ray had been emitted from, there appeared to be a large group of guys who were dressed up as knights while wearing flying sandals that had wings sprouting from its sides.

The one that clearly indicate was the higher rank in their group spoke with clear authority "No Name's, I would advice for you to return the Vampire to us, she is currently our possession, she belongs to the Perseus, hand her over or face the consequence."

Izayoi smirked at that visible threat. "Or what?"

The leader spoke with a smirk on his face "Then we will think of it as you trying to impede our mission, and we will be free to silence you."

Kuro Usagi visible stiffen when she heard that but Izayoi merely chuckle before he laughed making her snapped her head towards his direction.

"Very well… take her since she was and still yours, you have the right to." Izayoi stated before he nodded at Naruto, and Naruto merely nodded at him before he sent a silent signal to his clone that was disguise as Leticia.

"Izayoi-san!?" yelled Kuro Usagi in shock but she shut her mouth when Izayoi looked at her threateningly.

The clone of Leticia silently walked towards the group of knights before they tied her up, "Good, it clearly shows that you know who was your betters." The man smirked at them.

Izayoi merely laughed at that while holding his stomach, clearly out of breath."Oho~ seems like you got a lot of spunk there, but don't worry, she wouldn't be yours for long." Stated Izayoi before he smirk then promptly disappeared ad reappeared in front of one of the Knights and knee him in the gut making him double over.

"!" The knights were alerted and was about to retaliate when Izayoi disappeared once again and reappeared besides Naruto.

"You insolen-" He was cut off when Naruto decided to speak, "It would be best if you leave now, I would really appreciate not having to kill anyone of you tonight." Stated Naruto in a cold voice making everyone stiffen since the knights knows who he is, everyone knows who Naruto is, a person who had bested one of the Demon Lords and unknown to them one of the Celestial being but they didn't need to know that.

Gritting their teeth everyone of them disappeared, Izayoi was merely looking around before he spoke "So they are using a replica of Hades Helm."

Kuro Usagi who was not far from them heard him before she throttle towards them and nodded, "Indeed, though they manage to replicate the ability to be invisible but they cannot hide their presence."

Izayoi nodded at that since he too still feel their presence, once he felt that they wasn't there anymore he spoke to Kuro Usagi "Oi, Kuro Usagi. Call the others."

"Eh? But…There's still that thing that happened in the morning." Replied Kuro Usagi.

"Then calling ochibi-sama and Ojou-sama over will do nicely. I'm getting a whiff of gunpowder in the air and the worst-case scenario would be the start of a Game on the spot. Since that's a possibility, wouldn't it be better to bring a few more people along?" 'Forget it, even if that's the case, Naruto and I would be enough to face them alone.' Although that's what Izayoi really thought in his mind, he wouldn't say that out loud. After all, he was a person who could read the situation around him. But that would only be his claim.

**Chapter End**

**Please leave a review so that I would feel a little bit appreciated, and if its alright I want to post a challenge,**

**Can someone make a reading of this, pm me if you wanted.**


End file.
